L-kids
by Deathco Wilson
Summary: After getting caught in a explosion caused by an nuclear energy machine malfunction, Lincoln and his sisters granted mutant like superpowers and will use their new founded powers to save their beloved small town by becoming its new group: the L-Kids. Note: This is not an X-men crossover story. (Discontinued)
1. Machine Malfunction

**Hello fellow readers and writers alike. Deathco Wilson aka Demaruto Wilsmaki here (if the profile picture wasn't obvious enough for some people)**** with a second story for this account.** **I have decided to make an X-Men like superhero story for our favorite cartoon siblings, the Loud kids. Why? Because why not. I don't think there's any loud house superhero stories with all loud kids having mutant powers outside of that one crossover story with the Loud House and the X-Men. So please sit** **back and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House nor it's characters.**

* * *

Episode 1: Machine Malfunction

_"My name is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what i do, but what i do isn't very nice."_

In a forest near a snowy mountain, the sound of grunting, punching, and roaring fills the area. Dozens of trees are destroyed with some of them with three claw marks on them, and several craters on the ground. It then shows the ones responsible for the damages which revealed to be Wolverine with half his costume destroyed revealing half his upper body and a tired but pissed off Hulk, both who are staring down at each other.

"Alright, big fella. Let's finish this." Wolverine said, extending his adamantium claws on both hands.

The Hulk growls angrily at him and roars, then runs towards Wolverine. Wolverine smiled and runs towards the Hulk then the two leap up to the air and at each other before everything stopped and ot was revealed to be a comic page of a comic book Lincoln is reading on his bed. On the other side of him are more comic books with other X-Men characters on the covers like Mystique, Nightcrawler, Storm, Beast, Cyclops, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Rogue, Iceman, Magma, and Professor Xavier.

"Ah, nothing like reading a comic book with two of the most favorite superheroes ever. I wonder what's it like to have superpowers like them." Lincoln said.

"Hey twerp, get up. We got to go pick up Lisa from the research institute she's at." Lori said.

"Wait, why do i have to go?" Lincoln asked.

"Because i am the oldest and i said so. Now let's go!" Lori pulls Lincoln out of bed and out of his room.

"Don't i have a choice?!"

* * *

At the institute, Lisa is in a lab working on an machine with two other scientists.

"Just a few more materials left and our nuclear energy machine will be completed." Lisa said.

"You can say that again. It feels like an eternity working on this thing. I glad you have decided to help us out, Lisa. We would have probably still be working on this thing for even longer if you didn't volunteer to help us." One of the scientists said.

"My assistance is greatly appreciate. I just glad you offered me to help make this. I needed something to pass the time anyway." Lisa stated.

The other scientist look at his watch to see what time it is. "Speaking of time, it's time for lunch. Lisa, do you think you can finish this before you leave?"

"I can see what i can do."

"Thanks, Lis. You the best." The other scientist ruffled Lisa's hair and him and his partner leaves to go to lunch.

"Alright, let's get to work." Lisa said as continue working on the machine. However, the machine is seems to be leaking something from the inside.

* * *

Later, the other loud kids are driving up to the institute to pick up Lisa.

"Remind me again on why Lisa is up there for?" Lincoln asked, still a little irked that Lori pulled him out of his room and forced him to go with her and the others to pick up Lisa.

"Because, Stinkoln, some people she knows asked her to help them out with something, she agreed to help them, Mom dropped her off there, and now we are going to go pick her up. Does that answer your question?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln didn't say anything, he just sat there with an annoyed look on his face. Lori sees how annoyed her brother is from the driver's mirror and let out a sigh.

"Lincoln, i know you is a little upset that i pulled you out of your room. But as soon as we get Lisa, we will go home and you can go back reading your stupid comic books." Lori told him.

"They're not stupid..." Lincoln mumbles under his breath.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vanzilla arrived in front of the institute where Dr. J was waiting for them.

"Who's that lady?" Lola asked.

"Maybe she's the lady who works here." Lana said.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Lori said as she and the others got out of the van.

"Greetings. You must be Lisa's siblings. Come, I'll take you to her." Dr. J said before heading back in the institute.

The kids glances at each other then started following Dr. J into the institute.

* * *

Inside, Dr. J is escorting the Loud kids to the room Lisa is in.

"The room is just up ahead." Dr. J informed them.

"Dr. J! We need your help! It's an emergency!" A male scientist said in a panic.

"An emergency? Oh dear! Listen, just keep going down that hall and take a left, there you will find room 102, that is where Lisa is." After Dr. J give the kids instructions on where to go, she went to go help the other scientist with the emergency.

"So this is a institute, huh? Neat." Lana said.

"Meh. It's no beauty pageant or the mall, but it's alright i guess." Lola replied before going to find the room Lisa is in.

* * *

Meanwhile in room 102, Lisa has just got done putting the finishing touches on the machine.

"Finally. The nuclear energy machine is complete. Now to test it to see if it works." Lisa said as she turn the machine on. She hears the machine getting warmed up and watches as all systems are now operating and working. "Yes, it actually does work! My future here look brighter than i hoped!" She then hears someone walking in the room and sees all of her siblings entering. "Ahh. Greetings, siblings. I suspect that you are here for me?"

"Well, we didn't come here for a tour or anything." Lynn replied.

"Are you ready to go, Lisa?" Lori asked.

"Well, i did complete my objection so yeah. I'm ready." Lisa answered.

"Good. All right, gang. Let's go home!" Lincoln said before he was about to head out the room.

"Hold up!" Lana shouted then sniffed around the room. "You guys smell that?"

Everyone else sniff around the room to and plugs their noses from horrible odor smell.

"Ugh, what is that horrible smell?!!" Lola asked as she understandably grossed out by the smell like the others.

"Lily, please tell us you didn't do what we think you did..." Luan said, assuming that Lily poops her diaper.

"Poo poo! Poo poo!" Lily replied annoyingly and upset.

"I don't think it's coming from Lily. I think it's coming from that machine!" Lana pointed at the machine.

"What? Impossible! Are you sure it's not coming from Lily?" Lisa asked.

An alarm goes off from the machine following by the machine malfunctioning.

"Does that answer your question, Lisa?" Lola asked.

"I-i don't understand. Why is it malfunctioning?" Lisa wondered.

"Maybe you forgot to add a piece or something." Lana guessed.

"Nonsense! Me and my two colleagues made sure we put in every single piece in there." Lisa corrected Lana.

"Well, it doesn't sound like you guys did, now does it?!" Lana yelled in Lisa's face.

"Umm, Lisa? Is that supposed to happen?" Leni asked as she points to the machine.

Everybody else look at the machine and see it begins to shake and become overheated, causing all of the kids except Leni to gasps in horror.

"Great Isaac Newton!" Lisa said with panic in her voice. She runs up to the machine to see what's wrong with it. "No, no, no, no, no, no! How can this be?! I need to turn it off before it explodes!" Lisa pressed on a button to turn the machine off however, it didn't seem to have worked. "What?" She repeatedly pressed the button to get it to work but to no avail. Her siblings come up to her to see what's up. "What isn't it working?!"

"Maybe you is pressing the wrong one, dude." Luna guessed.

"Maybe it's this one." Lucy said as she presses a button.

"Maybe it's this one." Lola said as she presses a different button.

Soon, all of the others, except for Lisa, begins pressing all of the buttons on the machine.

"Guys, stop! You is only making it even worse!" Lisa tried to stop her siblings from pressing any more buttons but it was too late as the machine begins to shake violently.

"Uh oh!" All of the kids except for Lisa said in unison as they now realize their mistake.

In the hallway, the two scientists that helped Lisa earlier are just returning from their lunch.

"Man, your wife know how to make a good sub sandwich." The second scientist complimented his partner's wife.

"You got that right. So, you think Lisa has finished the machine by now?" The first scientist asked.

"I am pretty sure she has. I mean, she didn't had that much to do so i am sure that everything is fine." The second scientist said.

Just then, an explosion occurred from down the hall, which spooked the two scientists.

"What was that?!" The first scientist asked in shock.

They ran as quick to the room where the explosion took place at and sees smoke coming from it.

"Geez! What is that smell?" The second scientist asked as him and the first scientist are coughing from the smoke and smell.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's toxic!" The first scientist replied in disgusted.

"What happened?! Is everyone okay?!" Dr. J asked worried as she approached the two scientists with three other scientists. She and the scientists looked into the room and she gasped in shock and horror at what they see. "Oh...my...god..."

"Are they okay?" The second scientist asked with concerns, referring to the Loud kids.

The three scientists that came with Dr.J ran into the room to check the kids.

"They're alive. Unconscious and badly wounded but still alive! But we need to call several ambulances right away before it's too late!" One of them informed them.

"R-right! You two, come with me!" Dr. J instructed the two scientists.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two scientists nodded in unison then followed Dr. J to the phone.

_"Hang in there, kids! Help will come soon!" _Dr. J thought.

* * *

Moments later, the institute were soon surrounded by ambulances, firetrucks and cop cars. Some of the cops are questioning the scientists about the incident that occurred in the building, firefighters are rushing in to find and put out any possible fire, and the paramedics are carrying the Loud kids out of the building in wheeled stretchers with a white blanket covering over them to put them in the ambulances with Dr. J and the two scientists looking at them with guilt.

"I can't believe we allowed that to happen." The first scientist said with a hint of regret in his voice.

Dr. J sees the Loud parents arriving in a cab and got out of said cab to see their kids getting put into the back of different ambulances and gasped in horror from the sight.

"N-no..." Rita utters quiet before nearly falling on the ground crying only for her husband to grab her and embrace her in the sadness.

Feeling extremely bad for the two parents, Dr. J walked up to them to apologize to them.

"Mr and Mrs. Loud. I am so sorry for all of this. I didn't expect this to happen." Dr. J apologized.

"What happened? Are our kids alive?" Lynn Sr. asked, trying not to cry.

"Your kids are still alive gratefully. As for what happened, all we got that the machine that Lisa and two of my subordinates were working on malfunctioned and suddenly exploded. We don't know what caused it to do that but we will tell you once we get more info." Dr. J informed them. "Again, i am sorry for any of this to happen to them."

Once every paramedics has put the loud kids in the ambulances, they got in said ambulances and drove off.

"Come on, Rita. Let's take Vanzilla and make them at the hospital." Lynn Sr. said in a calming voice as he walks his crying wife to the van.

Dr. J clenched her fist in regret and lower her head as tears started streaming down her face. _"How could this go wrong?"_

* * *

**P.s: please don't send any suggestions for what powers to give the kids. I have already thought up of some.**


	2. Strange occurrences

Episode 2: Strange occurrences

BEEP*

BEEP*

BEEP*

_"What is that? That beeping noise?" _Lincoln thought curiously. The sound of the beeping caused Lincoln to open his eyes and find himself in a hospital room. He sat himself up on the bed and begins looking around the room. "Is this a hospital room?"

"Good, you're awake." A female voice said. Lincoln looks toward the door and sees a female nurse with a slight tan entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, i guess." Lincoln confessed as he continues to look around the room. "Am i in a hospital?"

"Yes, sweetie. You are. You and your sisters." The nurse answered. "All of you were brought here after each of you got caught in a explosion from a machine malfunction which put all of you in a coma."

Lincoln thought about it for a bit then remembers that whole incident at the institute. "Oh yeah, i remember now... Hey, nurse? How long has me and my sister been out?"

"About three months." The nurse answered.

Lincoln looked at the nurse with a nervous look on his face after hearing about how long him and his sisters has been in a coma. "That's funny, i could have sworn i heard you say three months." Lincoln starts chuckles nervously hoping that the nurse was just kidding about the whole three months thing. But soon realized that the nurse wasn't kidding just by how serious she look. "Wait, you were serious about that?! I was in a coma for three months?!"

"Yep. That's how long you and your sisters were out. Just be lucky that it wasn't over a year or so. Although, to be honest with you, I'm surprised you guys miraculously survive from something like that. Any normal person would have died from that." The nurse said.

"Yeah, they would." Lincoln said, still can't believe that he was in a coma for three months. _"I can't believe that me and my sisters were out for that long. And to think that all of this happened all because of a machine malfunction. I hope Mom and Dad are doing okay."_

"Okay, Lincoln. I'm going to do some tests on you, then you are free to do whatever you want for the time being." The nurse said.

"Umm, what kind of tests?" Lincoln asked a little scared.

"Nothing too bad. Just to check your wellbeing and your health. That's all. Now stay still. This will only take a minute." The nurse said as she walk towards Lincoln.

* * *

In a different room, another nurse with fair skin is looking at someone's x-ray photo.

"Interesting. Tell me, have you by any chance been born with horns?" The nurse asked as she lower the photo down to see the person she is talking to which happens to be Lucy who now have two small cat ears like horns sticking out from both sides of her head.

"No. I was born normally like most of my siblings." Lucy clarified.

"Weird. Well, I'm going to go talk to the other nurses and doctors about the results of your wellbeing. For the meantime, just stay in here and get some rest or something." The nurse said as she is about to leave the room.

"But, when can i see my siblings?" Lucy asked.

"When all of you get some rest. So... get some rest, okay?" The nurse left the room and shutted the door behind her.

After the nurse after, Lucy begins touching one of the horns on her head for a short while then place her hand on her lap. "Sigh."

* * *

In the conference room, several nurses and doctors are getting ready to discuss the results each of them received from the tests they give the kids.

"Now that we all are here, can we discuss the weird results we got from those kids?" The African American male doctor asked.

"I agree. These results are bizarre. The one i did some test on has horns sticking out of her head. I asked her if she was born with them but she said no." The nurse said.

"I got the same answer from her brother after i got done with him. According to his x-ray, he has three long claws like bones in each arm. I don't think that is normal for a kid to have." The other nurse said.

"You think that isn't normal? The one i did has a temperature 2,200 F and -89.2 C respectively but she looks completely fine. I'm telling you, something isn't right." The African American doctor said.

"Do you think it has something to do with that explosion that happened three months ago? I mean, they were caught in that and miraculously survived it. How else can you explain these weird results?" A caucasian male nurse asked.

"He does have a point. There are no other explanation for these results or how they managed to survive an explosion like that. And i think it is far from a coincidence so to speak. Also, i think it's best if we notify the parents and let know that their children has awaken from their comas and they can come and get them tomorrow since it's about to be late soon." Another doctor said to which everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Nighttime has arrived over the town of Royal Woods and it was time for everyone to get some shuteye. Especially the Loud kids in particular. In Lincoln's hospital room, Lincoln is having a good night's sleep until the sound of painful moaning echoing down the hall woke him up.

"Who is making that noise?" Lincoln asked, annoyed.

Lincoln got out of the bed and went to investigate where the noise is coming from. He heard the sound again coming from down the hall from his left and proceeds to follows it.

"The sooner i find out who is making these noises, the better i can go back to sleep." Lincoln stated before he heard another sound coming from behind him. This time it's more of an growling sound. "Who's there?!" He asked as he turned around and was shocked at what he sees. It was Lynn but something's different about her. Her height has slightly shot up, her body is mostly covered with brown fur, her hair got wilder, her nails became claw-like and her teeth became fangs. Her ears became curved and thin, blood red eyes, and have a fluffy tail protruding from behind Lynn. Almost like she has became half wolf. "L-Lynn... is that you...?"

Lynn didn't say anything to him. Instead she responds by growling ferociously at Lincoln and looks at him like an predator look at its prey.

"Uhh, Lynn? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lincoln asked as he slowly walks backwards away from Lynn as she begins to slowly creep up on him. Seeing that reasoning with her isn't going to work now due to Lynn becoming fetal, Lincoln decided to do the next best thing and that is to run away with an fetal Lynn in hot pursuit.

Lynn, with her teeth bared, chases Lincoln down the hall at high speed, quickly catching up to him. Lincoln tries to outrun Lynn but due to her high speed, it was difficult for him to do.

"I know Lynn is fast, but this is ridiculous!" Lincoln said to the readers before getting pounced on and pinned down by Lynn who tries desperately to bite into Lincoln's face.

Lincoln tries his best to keep Lynn from taking a bite out of him but he is quickly getting overpowered by her.

"Lynn, stop! Snap out of it! It's me, Lincoln! Come to your senses, Lynn! Please!" Lincoln pleads with Lynn as tears steams down his face.

Lynn sees her brother about to cry and quickly regains her humanity. "Lincoln?"

"Lynn? You remember me?" Lincoln asked her to which she nods to confirm she does in fact remember him. Lincoln got really happy and hugs Lynn. "Oh thank goodness you have returned to normal! *a short pause of realization after he notices that Lynn is still in her half wolf form* Well, more like you finally came into your senses. What happened to you anyway? How did you end up like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Lynn asked confusedly then looks herself over to see what Lincoln was talking about. "Whoa! What did happen to me?"

"Well, I'm no Lisa but judging by those teeth, those claws, that fur, and the way you attacked me, I'll say you have become some form of an animal like a wolf." Lincoln said.

"Weird. Cool but weird. What do you think caused me to be like this?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln begins to think of the possibility of what could have made Lynn a half wolf girl. "Hmmm, you couldn't have been bitten by a werewolf since you have be in the hospital for three months in a coma alongside me and the others. So there's no other way for you to become that unless..."

As Lincoln was about to come up with another way that could have changed Lynn into a half wolf hybrid, both him and Lynn heard a scream coming from another room.

"That sounded like Lola! Come on, Stinkoln!" Lynn said as she and Lincoln runs to Lola's hospital room.

Once they reached Lola's room, their eyes widened when they saw what's going on. Everything in her room is levitating above. And the room itself is emitting a bright pink light as well.

"What the heck is going on here?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln sees something in the center of the levitating machinery and narrows his eyes slightly to see what it is. It turns out to be Lola in the center freaking out and panicking as she is seen surrounded in a pink energy sphere. Her eyes are fully pink with no pupils in them and her hair is going crazy.

"Lola!" Lincoln calls out.

"Lola? Lola is the one who is doing this?" Lynn asked.

"Lincoln! Lynn! Stay away from me! I don't want you two to be caught in this mess!" Lola cried.

"Lola? What happened here? Are you okay?" Lincoln wondered.

"I...i don't know! This all just happened so sudden and...i don't know what to do! I'm scared!" Lola replied.

"Don't worry, Lola! We will find a way to get you down!" Lincoln told her as something can be seen running past behind him and Lynn at high speed down the hall. "What was that?"

They look behind them and see an unknown figure running down the other side of the hall it came from and turned left.

"Seriously, what was that?" Lincoln asked again.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out. You stay with and help Lola. I'll be back." Lynn said as she run after the mysterious figure.

Lincoln watches as Lynn goes go the hall and turned left.

"LINCOLN!" Lola shouted, grabbing Lincoln's attention.

"Right, Lola." Lincoln mutters to himself as he is reminded of what his task is. "Okay, Lola. Try and calm down. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try." Lola said as she closes her eyes and did what Lincoln suggested her to do and it almost worked. However, something in her mind caused her to have a mental breakdown and let her aura to grew violently and almost blew Lincoln out of the room.

"Oh man, this is definitely not good!" Lincoln said as he is getting push back by the force of Lola's intense aura.

* * *

Meanwhile on a different part of the hospital, Lynn is still in pursuit of the mysterious speedster but seems to have gotten herself lost.

"Dang it. At this rate, I'll never find this person." Lynn said as she was about to give up until she looked down at her nose and gets an idea. "Unless..." She then start to stiff the air to see if she picks up any scent and she eventually did. However, there was too much scents all over the place. "Dang it! I'm back at square one! Maybe i should've caught that person's scent before they left."

Lynn hears footsteps echoing from the hall from her left and look down the very dark hallway.

"Who's there?" Lynn growled as she held up her guard, waiting for whoever it is that is making those footsteps. The person walked out of the dark hallway and into the light, revealing to be Lucy. Seeing that this the one who made the footsteps was Lucy, Lynn lowered her guard and walked up to her little sister after sighing with relief. "Oh, Lucy. It's just you. Listen, have you by any chance seen an speedster running past you just now? I kind of lost them and i just want to know where they went." Lucy didn't responds. She just stared at Lynn in creep silence which made Lynn feel very uneasy. "Uhh, Lucy? Are you...okay there?"

Without any warning, Lynn is grabbed by her neck by an unseen force coming from Lucy and is getting choked to death. She then is getting lifted up into the air by said unseen force and looks down at Lucy.

"Lucy, what the heck?! Put me down!" Lynn ordered in kind of a raspy voice.

Lucy responds by silently looking up at Lynn and does something that Lynn or anyone thought she would never do. Lucy moved her hair to the sides and reveals her soulless ruby red eyes to Lynn, who was both surprised and horrified at the same time.

"No way... There's no way Lucy would never show her eyes to anyone... Just who are you?" Lynn questioned as who's just smirked evilly.

* * *

Back to Lincoln, he is still getting pushed back by the intense aura.

"So strong... but i need to calm Lola down before she will end up destroying the hospital!" Lincoln said as he begins to push through the aura.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lola screamed as she fires the heart monitor at Lincoln.

Lincoln see the monitor flying straight towards him and subconsciously pulls out his bone claws and slashes the monitor in half.

Realizing what he has done, Lincoln looks at the bone claws that just came out of him hands.

"Bone claws... Sweet!" Lincoln exclaimed excitedly. He then sees two more machinery being threw at him, but he uses his bone claws to slash them apart as well. "Right! No time for be distracted! Much save Lola!"

Lincoln continues to make his towards Lola's intense aura just to get to her. As he does so, Lola starts firing other equipments at Lincoln.

_"She really doesn't want me anywhere near her! But i can't just leave her like this! And luckily, i got a new plan to get to her faster!" _Lincoln thought as he uses the equipments as stepping stones to get to Lola. "Almost...there!" Once he finally got to the center, Lincoln leapt off of the equipments he jumped on then grabbed Lola and pull her closer to him to comfort her. "Gotta!"

Lola slowly calmed down as she begins to feel her older brother's embrace. "L-Linky...?"

"It's okay, Lola. Your big brother is here to protect you." Lincoln said in a soothing voice.

After hearing the sound of her brother's calming voice, Lola's eyes returned to normal and has eventually calmed down. Once her aura deactivated and her and Lincoln landed safely on the bed, Lola started crying on her brother's hospital shirt.

"Lincoln... it was horrible! When i tried to calm down the first time, i saw something traumatizing and scary and...i didn't know what to do!" Lola cried.

"There, there, Lola. It's all over now. I am here to keep you safe." Lincoln said still in a soothing voice. _"Although, i do want to know what was that she did. It looked kind of familiar to me like i have seen it from somewhere. But where?"_

"Linky?" Lincoln looked down at Lola and sees her looking at him with tears steaming down her face. "Can you stay here with me? I'm sorry to stay here by myself..."

Lincoln was kinda hesitant to answer but seeing what Lola just went through and seeing her making a sad puppy dog face and visibly shaken by the event, he couldn't just say no to her and gives her a warm welcome smile.

"Yeah. Just for tonight at least." Lincoln replied.

Lola smiles after hearing that and hugs her brother once again as Lincoln looks up at the ceiling.

_"I wonder how things are going on Lynn's end." _Lincoln wondered in his thoughts.

* * *

Back to Lynn, her face has now became blue from still being slowly strangled to death by Lucy.

_"Is this it? Am i going to die by the hands of my own sister? That's weak sauce..." _Lynn thought as her eyes slowly goes back her head.

As Lucy is was about to finish Lynn off, the speedster from earlier appears and caught Lucy by surprise by crashing into her, causing her to release Lynn.

"What was that?" Lynn asked in kind of a raspy voice. She sees Lucy sitting up and groaning in pain from the crash.

"My head. What happened? Where am i?" Lucy wondered as she looks around her surroundings before spotting Lynn on the ground, now back in her normal form. "Lynn? What happened to you? You look like someone nearly choked the life out of you."

"Geez, i wonder who." Lynn replied in a sarcastic way before lashing out on Lucy. "What the heck was the matter with you anyway?! You nearly killed me, you know!"

"What? I nearly killed you?" Lucy asked, kinda shock to hear that.

"You sure did! Just now in fact. You even showed me your eyes while doing so!" Lynn stated.

"I...i did?" Lucy asked, horrified. "I...i don't remember doing any of that."

"Yes, you did! Your eyes were an reddish color and you just..." Lynn paused after realizing what Lucy last said. "Wait...did you say that you don't remember doing any of that stuff i mentioned?" Lucy nodded her head yes. "Really? You don't remember nothing that just happened? Nothing at all?" Lucy shook her head no. "W-wow. Ummm...okay, i guess."

The two Loud sisters heard another groan coming from behind Lucy and look to see who was making that sound only to find out that it was Lana.

"Lana? Where did she come from?" Lynn asked confusedly until a thought hits her mind. "Don't tell me. That speedster that was running around was Lana?!"

Lana wakes up and notices her two older sisters there in the hallway. "Lynn? Lucy? Why are you guys in my hospital room?" She asked.

"That's because we're not in your room, you dope and neither is you." Lynn replied.

"I'm not? Then where am i ?" Lana asked again.

"Haven't you noticed? You are in the middle of a hallway somewhere in the hospital!" Lynn told her.

" I am? How did i end up here?" Lana asked once again.

"You tell me since you were the one speeding around the hospital at super speed!" Lynn said, now getting frustrated by Lana's questions.

"I was? I don't remember running around the hospital. Let alone at super speed. Are you okay, Lynn?" Lana wondered.

Seeing this is going nowhere, Lynn facepalm and sighs in defeat. "You know what? There's no point in telling you if you are going to keep asking me questions. Just go back to your rooms and go to sleep. It's too early for this stuff." She said as she about to leave to go back to her room to go back to sleep.

"Umm... Lynn?" Lucy spoken up, causing Lynn to stop and look back at her sisters. "Can i bunk with you for the night? To tell you the truth, i don't remember what my room number is or where it is."

"Me neither." Lana replied.

Lynn stares at them for a couple of seconds then rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine. Just for tonight and don't do anything to tick me off. I already went through a lot just now. I don't need anymore." She continues to walk away as Lucy and Lana look at each other in confusion before following their older sisters. Lynn then begins to think back to when Lucy tried to kill her and then touches her neck. _"I don't get it. When Lucy was choking me, it felt like there were hands wrapped around her neck. But, she wasn't using her hands at all during that and i didn't see any other hands. Just what the heck was that and what all just happened in the last few minutes? I don't know but this has to be the most weird and confusing night i have ever had."_

* * *

The next morning, the Loud kids has been picked up by their parents and the family drives off away from the hospital.

"I am so glad that you kids finally woke up from your comas. You all had us worried for a bit. We thought that you all would be in a coma for about a year or so and have me and your mother feel lonely and...and..." Lynn Sr. got emotional just thinking of the possibility of never seeing his kids in a year or ever again as his wife put an hand his shoulder to comfort him then looks back at the kids.

"What your father is trying to say is that we both are happy to see you all again awake and alive." Rita said.

"We are all happy to see you two again too, Mom." Lori said with a smile.

"So, how did you sleep?" Rita asked.

"I slept pretty good actually. Best sleep i had in a while." Lori replied as she stretches.

"My sleep was rockin." Luna said.

"Mines was too. Through, i am still trying to figure out how i founded myself waking up from underneath the bed." Luan said as she started to get lost in her head, trying to figure out her problem.

"Me and Lily slept like a cutted botany. Street word: Log." Lisa said.

"Poo Poo." Lily agreed.

"My sleep was like peaceful too. Although, i still don't get what those people were complaining about when they said something about their rooms being too hot or too cold." Leni said.

"What about you five? How did you all sleep?" Luna asked her five other siblings as she and the others look at the back row to see Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola sleeping together.

"Looks like they had a rough night." Lisa stated as her sisters nods in agreement and staring at their sleeping siblings.

* * *

A few minutes later after returning home, everything seems to be back to normal there. Luan is in her room sitting on her bed talking to Mr. Coconuts.

"Hey, toots. Haven't seen you in a while. What happened to you?" Mr. Coconuts asked.

"I was in the hospital for three months due to being in a coma from an accident that happened at the institute Lisa was at." Luan said.

"An accident? What kind of accident are we talking about?" Mr. Coconuts wondered.

"An explosion aftermath of an machine malfunction." Luan tells him.

"AN MACHINE MALFUNCTION EXPLOSION?!?!" Mr. Coconuts asked in shock to which Luan nodded yes. "My goodness toots. How are you still alive?"

"I don't know to be honest with you. I guess you can say it was just luck. If not then, i don't know. I'm just glad I'm still alive." Luan replied with a relieved smile.

"That's good to hear but i just have one question: Is it just me or are we sinking?" Mr. Coconuts asked.

"What makes you say that?" Luan asked confusedly. She looks down and sees that she is phasing through her bed. "Oh. That's why."

* * *

Luna is in the garage jamming out with her amps speakers at max.

"It feels good to finally jam out again! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Luna screamed so long that it created a portal in the middle of the driveway.

Letting her curiously getting the best of her, Luna puts her guitar down and walked up to the portal to observe it.

"Whoa! Did i do this?" Luna asked. "Wicked!" She then hears Charles barking at something and sees him chasing a squirrel around the backyard and watches him and the squirrel entering the portal, causing her to panic. "Oh no! Charles, come back!" She then leaped into the portal to get Charles back. However, the portal closes shortly after she leapt in.

* * *

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni is working on a dress while Lori is laying on her bed on her phone.

"It's great to be home. I can finally get back on my phone, i can finally talk to Bobby again, and just get to lay in my bed." Lori said.

"Like i totes get you, Lori. I thought I'll never be able to make any dresses or see Miguel and Fiona or any of my friends ever again. Oh, i should text them to let them know I'm okay." Leni said as she take out her phone and does what she said.

Lori looks up from her phone and at Leni to see something that made her worried.

"Uhh, Leni?" Lori utters.

"Just a minute, Lori. I'm almost done." Leni said as she is glued to her phone, unaware that a spider is coming down above her.

"Leni, i think you need to move right now." Lori said in a somewhat calm tone so she doesn't alarm Leni and cause her to panic as the spider is getting closer to Leni.

"Why do you want me to..." Leni paused herself when she became face to face with the spider and dead silence occurs.

_"Oh no. This literally can't be good." _Lori thoughts.

Leni and the spider stared at each other in complete awkward silence for a good 10 seconds until Leni broke the silence.

"Sp...sp...SPIDER!!!" Leni screamed out of the top of her lungs. Lori got up to help her sister get rid of the spider. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

Lori grabbed the spider away from Leni's face and took it to the window and opens it. "Thanks for nothing." Lori said to the spider before blowing it outside and closes her window. "Okay Leni, the spider is gone now. You can calm down now."

As soon as Lori turned around, her eyes widened at what she sees. Both of Leni's hands are coated in two strange auras. An icy one on her right hand and a fiery one on her left hand.

"Uhh, Leni? Why are you hands glowing like that?" Lori asked, kind of getting worried about that.

"Get it away...get it way...get...it...AWAY!!!" Leni screamed as she released an burst of icy/fiery aura throughout the room.

Lori withstood the intense aura that is being emitted from her sister.

_"What is this? What is going on?! Why does my body feels like it's about to melt?!" _Lori thoughts as she is getting push back. She then looked at her arm and sees it turning into an organic diamond. _"What is happening to my arm?!"_

* * *

In Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa is doing some kind of science work while Lily is playing with her toys until a fly flies by her face and she tries to hit it only to miss it. She then proceeds to chase after it.

"Ahh, science. How i miss you so much." Lisa said as she is about to pour an chemical into a beaker but gets distracted by a slapping sound and sees that Lily had slapped herself in the eye trying to hit the fly.

Now fed up, Lily tried to hit the fly again with her hand but miss twice until she fires to lavender colored lasers from her eyes all over the room.

"Great Scott!" Lisa dodges the lasers as it almost was about to decapitated her head. "Is my eyes playing tricks on me or am i seeing lasers coming out of my baby sister's eyes?!" The fly then lands on Lisa's face and both it and Lisa sees Lily staring at them with evil smile as she about to fire more lasers. "Wait, Lily! Don't do that! You'll end up hitting me!"

At this point, Lily didn't care. All she is focused on one thing and that is to obliterate the fly.

"Poo... POO!!!" Lily fires the laser directly at Lisa as the fly flies off Lisa's face, leaving Lisa in a panicked state.

Just as the laser was about to hit her, Lisa's eyes glowed a greenish color and formed a temporal sphere about the size of a city block and froze time. Shock and confused, Lisa sees everything frozen in place. Almost like time itself has stopped.

_"Why did everything stop? Did i do this? Did i, Lisa Loud, stopped time?" _Lisa thought to herself.

* * *

**Whew, finally. After i few days of being distracted and sick fron food poisoning, i have finally finished chapter two. Now i just want to clarify a few things i want to say:**

**1: I originally was going to give Lana the ability to teleport like Nightcrawler alongside her super speed but i decided to just give her the latter.**

**2: Not all of the kids have similar powers to the x-men. Guess which one I'm referring to and find out what media did the powers i give them comes from.**

**3: By this upcoming friday, i am going to take my first ever break from fanfiction to play Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. So, if you don't see me uploading anything in a while on this account or my other account or don't get a message back from me, you know why. Also, please don't be that person and keep asking when am i going to upload when i just told you why. It's not going to work. It will only annoy me.**

**4: I was originally going to make this a two parter and had Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa and Lily reveal their powers in the next chapter but i decided not to so you are welcome.**

**And i think that is all I'm going to say. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you have any suggestions or villains ideas you want to tell me, either PM me or write it in the reviews. Until then, I'll see you all soon.**


	3. Powers

Episode 3: Powers

"Dude, where am i?" Luna wondered as she wanders around a weird but colorful jungle. "This is freaking me out, man. I need to find Charles and figure a way to get out of here. Huh? What is that?"

Luna spots something in front of her and went to investigate. What she sees is a bright white floating sentient orblight in the center of the jungle minding its business. After observing it for an bit, Luna emerged from behind a tree and walked up to the orb.

"What's a ball of light doing in the middle of this place?" Luna asked, startling the orb and causing it to hides behind a tree. "Whoa! That thing is alive! And is... afraid of me? Man, today just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I wonder if it can understand me. *clears her throat* Excuse me little flying orb thing. Did you by any chance seen a small pitbull terrier dog with small white ears, a little black nose, and a black spot over his left eye, freckles and a black concentric spot on his back?"

Luna sees that the orb is still scared of her as it sees her as a threat.

_"I must have really spooked the poor thing. I need to show it that i am not a threat so it can calm down." _Luna thought as she lower herself and held out her hand to the orb. "It's okay, little dude or dudette. I'm not going hurt you. I'm just looking for my lost dog. Can you help me find him?"

Seeing that Luna isn't a threat and is rather friendly, the orb calmed down and emerged from behind the tree and approaches Luna, then begins talking in an non-understandable language.

"So, is that a yes?" Luna asked the orb as she doesn't understand what it is saying. She watches as the orb flies a few feet ahead of Luna then stop and turn around to tell her to follow it. "I'll take that as an yes."

Luna begins following the orb further into the jungle. And so, Luna's quest to find Charles continues.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Loud house, Lisa is looking out of her window to see the whole block is frozen in time.

"Magnificent. And to think i caused all of this." Lisa said as she leaves the window to look at Lily who is still frozen in time then walk up to her. "Now, how do i undo this? Hmmm, perhaps clearing my mind should do the trick now that i am out of Lily's lasers range."

Lisa closes her eyes and clears her mind, unfreezing time and returns everything to normal speed which included Lily's heat lasers, which pierce through the wall and through several other houses. Lisa and Lily look out of the window to see where the heat lasers went.

"Pew-pew...?" Lily asked as she look at her older sister.

_"...Interesting." _Lisa thought as she is surprised about what she just saw. They soon heard an explosion coming from Lori and Leni's room so they ran to investigate what it was only to shock Lisa when she see half of the room covered in ice and the other half melted. "Goodness gracious!"

Soon, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola came out of their rooms after being woken up by the commotion and sees Lisa and Lily standing by Lori and Leni's doorway.

"Yo, Lis. What's going on?" Lynn asked tiredly before she and the other four siblings gasp in shock at what they see.

"Whoa! It's like a snow storm hit this room and then suddenly melted!" Lana exclaimed.

"Who or what did this?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe it's that thing standing in the middle of the room." Lucy stated as she points at something in the room.

It's turns out that 'thing' Lucy was referring to was actually cowering Leni still freaking out about the whole spider ordeal a few minutes ago and is breathing heavily. However, there's something a bit of strange about her. A tremendous amount of heat and cold emits from her body, her hair seems to be ablaze in a icy/fiery light, her right arm is covered in ice and her left covered in magma, and also seem to process heterochromia iridium, which caused her left eye's iris to be fiery orange, while her right eye's iris is icy blue.

Leni look down at her hand and start violently shaking in horror as she doesn't know or understand what is happening to her. "What is happening to me...?"

"Are you okay, Leni?"

Leni's eyes widened when she heard a voice coming from behind her and look to see her younger siblings, except for Luna and Luan, looking at her with worry. After a short pause, Leni runs past her younger siblings and heads to the bathroom to hide.

"D-don't look at me! I'm a monster!" Leni screamed as she slammed the bathroom door and hid in there.

"That was...weird." Lynn said as she doesn't understand what just happened.

"You can literally say that again." Lori said, getting the attention of her siblings, who was shocked to Lori's entire body has now became an organic light blue crystal diamond. "And to think that a simple spider did all of this." She then see her younger siblings looking at her with their mouth agape. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

Her younger siblings all talk over each other, trying to figure out how to tell Lori about her sudden transformation.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Luan asked as her upper body is phasing through her door and scaring her siblings.

"Luan, you are phasing through your door!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I am?" Luan look down to see that she is in fact phasing through her door and doesn't look happy nor scared about it. Instead, she is annoyed and irritated. "Oh, i am."

"Wait, aren't you going to freak out about that?" Lynn asked.

"I would...if this didn't already happen to me not too long ago." Luan replied.

"What do you mean if that didn't happen to you?" Lucy wondered.

"Also, is nobody going to address the those things that is sticking out of Lucy's head?" Lola asked as she pointed at the horns in Lucy's head.

"*ahem!* Can we get back to why you all were looking at me all weird?" Lori demanded. She looks at some ice that Leni made and screams in horror at her reflection. "What happened to my body?!"

Luan completely phases her body out of the door and phased through her younger siblings to see what's Lori is on about.

"Hmmm. This is bizarre but don't _pressure_ yourself!" Luan laughed as her siblings groaned. "Get it?"

"As terrible that joke was, Luan is right about how bizarre this is. Actually, what all just occurred to Leni, Luan, Lily, and even myself is also bizarre. From Lori having a form of some kind of organic diamond, to Leni freezing up one side of the room while melting the other side, to Luan phasing through objects, to me freezing time, to Lily shooting heat lasers out of her eyes." Lisa stated. "quite bizarre indeed."

"Well, this bizarre occurrences also happened to the rest of us last night too." Lynn said.

"It did?" Lori, Luan, and Lisa asked.

"Yeah, that right. It did." Lincoln said as he unsheathed his bone claws, shocking everyone.

"Whoa! Lincoln, you got claws sticking out of your arms! How'd you do that?!" Lana exclaimed in awe.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It just happens to me when i was trying to calm Lola down last night when she lost control of herself and attacked me with some of the hospital equipments." Lincoln stated.

"That's right. When me and Lincoln went to the room Lola was in, after discovering that i was in some wolf like form, we found her surrounded in some pink light. And that's not all, all of the machinery in that room was flying all around her as well. Her eyes were also gone and her hair was going crazy as well. Not only that, but when i went to investigate who was running around at super speed, i was attacked and nearly killed by some kind of invisible force coming from Lucy." Lynn said.

"Invisible force? Nearly killed by Lucy? Are you sure you just making that up?" Lola asked as she doesn't believe a thing Lynn said about Lucy.

"I wish i was, but I'm not. All that stuff i said happened to me are true. I still remember every detail that about that. Those soulless red eyes, that unnerving smile, and that uncomfortably amount of silence. All of that was really disturbing and nightmarish to me. But, not as disturbing as what she attacked me with. Even though i couldn't see she nearly killed me with, i did however felt as i was been choked by hands. Needless to say that i didn't really get no sleep last night after that. And if it wasn't for Lana, who was the speedster by the way, clashing into Lucy, i would have been a goner for sure." Lynn finished.

"Wait, that really how it went down last night? I don't remember any of that. Except you did say that i was running around the hospital at super speed. But other than that, i don't remember that. I guess i was sleep running or something." Lana said.

"Point is, i don't think all of this weird stuff that's happened is just some weird coincidence. If I'm guessing right, all of this might somehow be connected to that explosion we were in three months ago." Lynn guessed.

"Wait, you're not suggesting that..."

"Yep. I think we all have superpowers." Lynn answered Lola's question.

"Intriguing. I never thought it would be possible for any of us to gain these powers by an machine malfunction explosion. Honestly, this sounds like something straight out of those movies Lincoln watches." Lisa said.

"It sure does, doesn't it? Well Lincoln, i bet you are really happy about this are you?" Lola asked only to get no response from Lincoln. "Lincoln?"

Everyone looked at Lincoln and find out that he was lost in his thought while staring straight at Lucy.

"I wonder..." Lincoln uttered.

"Wonder what, Lincoln? Luan asked.

"Yeah, Lincoln! Why are you staring at Lucy like that? It's actually creeping me out." Lola said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I was trying to figure out something about Lucy's power." Lincoln said.

"Like what?" Lori asked.

"I'm not sure but something about this seems awfully familiar and very disturbing for some reason. Almost like i have seen something like this from somewhere. I just don't remember what." Lincoln replied.

"Whatever it is, you can literally look it up on the computer later. Right now, we should be wondering is how our powers work and how to use them." Lori said.

"I guess you're right, Lori. Luckily for us, i just so happens to have comic books and manga of characters with similar powers to us. I can give you them so you can at least have an understanding of how your powers would work. Although, Lucy might be a little difficult since i don't have any comic book or manga book with that kind of power. I guess i can just look it up on the computer when the rest of your are reading." Lincoln stated.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Lincoln. But, i feel like we are one sibling down." Lisa pointed out, causing all her siblings, except for Leni who is still in the bathroom, looks among themselves to notice that she is right.

"Lisa's right. Someone is missing. But, who?" Lana wondered.

"Well, it can't be Lucy since she is right there, and Leni is in the bathroom doing something. So, the one who could be possibly missing is..." Luan stopped midsentence when she realized who was missing.

"LUNA!!!" The siblings said in union.

"She's the only one who hasn't shown up here at all!" Lola said.

"Where do you think she is could be at?" Lana asked.

"I think she said she was going to jam out in the garage. She should probably still be there." Luan said after informing the others about Luna's whereabouts.

"Then it's settled! To the garage!" Lincoln yelled.

All of the siblings, except Leni, rushes to the backyard to see if Luna is still in the garage only to find out that she isn't there, only her guitar.

"She's not here!" Lana exclaimed worryingly.

"But her guitar is still here. She will never leave without this thing. Or at least leave it somewhere in plain sight." Lynn said.

"Then she might be still around! Everyone, search everywhere!" Lincoln ordered.

Everyone spread out to look for Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the jungle, Luna made it up a cliff after climbing up it and is now out of breath.

"Dude, i wasn't build for this. Not at all." Luna said as the orb hovers past her.

BARK*

BARK*

Luna heard a familiar bark and sees Charles barking up a tree at the squirrel he chased into the portal.

"Charles!" Luna runs up to Charles and hugs him. "I have been looking all over for you, boy! You could've given me a heart attack!" She said as Charles started licking her face, causing her to laugh. "Well, at least you are safe. Now, how do we get home? Hmmm, maybe if i do what I did before, maybe we can go back home." Charles look at Luna confused as he doesn't know what she is talking about. "It's a long story. Though you might wanna cover your ears for a bit. What I'm about to do might be deafening."

Charles covered his ears with his paws as Luna prepares to scream super loud to make a portal like she did earlier. But before she could scream, the orb interrupted her from doing so to tell her something, but neither Luna nor Charles understood its babbling.

"I still don't understand what you are saying, little thing." Luna said before looking at Charles. "Do you understand what it is saying, Charles?" Charles shrugs his shoulders as he doesn't even know.

The orb rolled its eyes in annoyance and suddenly started glowing bright enough that it covered the whole area, blinding Luna, Charles and the squirrel in the tree. Once the glowing disappeared, Luna opens her eyes and sees that the orb has disappeared.

"It...it's gone. Wonder where it went." Luna said as Charles barked at her. "Yeah, you're right, there's no point figure out where it has gone. We should focus on getting back home. Don't want to make our fam worried about us, do we?"

BARK*

Luna put Charles on the glass and walked a three feet away from him then stop to look at the horizon and take a deep breath. "Okay, i can do this."

* * *

Back at the Loud house, all of the kids, except for Leni, met back up in the backyard after failing to find Luna.

"Any luck?" Lori asked.

"Nope." Lynn said.

"No." Lucy said.

"Nada." Lola said.

"No such luck. And to make matters worse, i can't find Charles anywhere neither." Lana replied.

"Dang it! So, not only did we lose Luna, but Charles as well. This day just keeps getting weirder by the minute." Lori said.

_"Luna, where are you?" _Luan thought as she is getting extremely worried about her older sister.

Just then, Luan, and soon everyone else, sees a portal just appears in the middle of the driveway and glances at each other before cautiously looking back at the portal. Leni looks from the kitchen window and sees the portal too.

"What is that?" Lola asked quietly.

"It looks like a portal. As for who made it, well we are about to find out." Lincoln said.

Everyone just stares quietly at the portal waiting for whoever it is to appear from the portal until a hand emerges from the portal causing the siblings to get all jumpy and to be on guard. Eventually, the mysterious figure's body fully emerged from the portal which turns out to be Luna with Charles in her arms, much to the others happiness.

"Luna! Charles!" Lana exclaimed.

"Yo!" Luna greeted her siblings.

The squirrel also emerged from the portal and Charles sees it then growls at it before jumping out of Luna's arms and proceed chasing at the squirrel again, this time away from the portal instead of towards it.

"So, Luna. Care to enlighten us on where you disappeared off to?" Lori asked in a scolding tone.

"I don't know, sis! I was just jamming out in the garage as usual when this appeared after i screamed too loud." Luna pointed at the portal, which started to close. "Then Charles went in it when he was chasing that squirrel, i followed them to get Charles back, this thing closed behind me, i founded myself in some weird colorful jungle, i begin searching for Charles, i found this weird floating white orb thing in the middle of the jungle, couldn't understand it but i followed it to where Charles is, found him on a giant cliff that he somehow got himself up there, got blinded by the orb, it disappeared, and here i am. So yeah, that's all that happened." Luna finished explaining what happened to her. "So, what did i miss?"

The others glances each other again and look back at Luna.

"We'll tell you but it might be a long story." Lincoln said.

* * *

In the house, the others are in the living room finished explaining their story to Luna and also Leni since she was in the bathroom freaking out about what she did.

"And that's all we discussed when you were gone." Lori said.

"So you are saying is because we got caught in that explosion, it give us superpowers?" Luna asked to which her siblings responded by nodded. "That's crazy, dude."

"Agree. I wouldn't have believed it if i didn't see it with my own eyes." Lisa said.

"Anywho. Now that everyone is here and we got Luna and Leni caught up, i think it's time all of us to go to my room so i can give you my comic books and manga." Lincoln said as his sisters quickly ran upstairs and into their room after Lincoln brought up comic books and manga, much to his annoyance. "Oh, come on! Seriously?! Don't you guys want to know how to control and use your powers?!" Seeing that it's pointless, Lincoln sighs in defeat and facepalm. "What's the point? They're not going to listen anyway."

"I still want to know about what my powers are and how to use them." Lucy said, spooking Lincoln as he didn't know that Lucy was standing behind him.

"L-lucy? When did you come back?" Lincoln asked.

"I never left." Lucy answered in her monotone voice. "So, are you going to show me what my power is?"

"O..of course i am! Let me boot up the computer and then we can get started." Lincoln replied as him and Lucy walked to the computer.

* * *

"Okay, now that we got the computer booted up, let's figure out what your powers is. Who knows, maybe it could be connected to those horns on your head." Lincoln said as he begins typing something.

"You think so?" Lucy asked as she touch one of the horns.

"I know so. Now if I'm remembering correctly, Lynn said something about being nearly choked to death by some invisible hands, i mean she didn't really say that but by the way she described it, i was clearly some invisible hands. So, if i type in 'characters with invisible hands', we might just find out the person whose powers your is inspired by. And it looks we found a match! And her name just so happens to be Lucy too! What a coincidence. Okay, let's see. It says that this Lucy is part of a newly evolved species known as the Diclonius and is actually the queen of that race. She, along with her race, possess psychokinetic abilities far beyond any human, they all have cat like horns, pinkish-red hair, red eyes...oh! Here we go! They have invisible arms called 'Vectors." Lincoln readed.

"Vectors?" Lucy wondered.

"Yeah. That's what they are called. It says that they are telekinetic energy weapons that manifest as invisible arms and can be use for offense and defense purposes. like for example: they can be use to... wait..." Lincoln looks closely at the computer and quietly reads to himself. "What show is this?" He then scolls up to see what is the name of the show he is researching the character from only to quickly becoming shock and petrified upon the discovery. He then gets up from the chair and walked straight to the stairs without saying a word to Lucy.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Just... Continue on researching that Lucy and her powers. I'll be in my room curl up in a ball for about a hour or so and try to repress my memories." Lincoln said as he head upstairs.

"I have never seen Lincoln that scared before. Kind of want to see what kind of show this is now." Lucy said before doing something on the computer.

* * *

A few hours went by and everyone is getting ready for bed. Lisa, after finishing up another experiment, started to become very tired and decided to call it a night.

"*Yarn* well, looks like my work here is done. Now it's time to get some shuteye. Good night, Lily." Lisa said after she got into bed, took off her glasses, and quickly fell asleep.

A short while later, Lily is peacefully sleeping with her teddy bear in her arms. But then, she started to feel like she is about sneeze. It wasn't long until she eventually did but in doing so, she disappeared in a lavender light. She quickly reappeared back in her crib fully awoke and is confused by what just happened then looks over at Lisa who is still sleeping and tries to wake her up.

"Sa Sa! Sa Sa!" Lily calls out. However, Lisa is deep in her sleep to hear Lily calling her so she threw her teddy bear at her older sister to wake her up, which worked and tries talking to her.

Unfortunately for Lily, Lisa isn't fully awoke and isn't hearing what she is saying. Lisa then look at the teddy bear on her bed and quickly thanks that Lily is fussing about it. So she got out of her bed with the teddy bear in her hand and give it back to Lily.

"Here you go, Lily. Now you can go back to sleep." Lisa yawned as she goes back to sleep.

Annoyed that her older sister thought she was talking about her bear, Lily was about to throw it at Lisa once again but decided not to as it wouldn't do much to get her attention anyway. She lower her teddy bear and decided to lay back down and go back to sleep, hoping that she will be able to tell Lisa what happened just a few seconds ago when she is fully awake.

* * *

**Here you go, peeps, chapter three is finally done. And i got to say aafter reading a guest's review, maybe i should have said mutant like powers in my Author's note in Chapter one instead. But oh well i guess. P.S. as of yesterday (thanks to a video on YouTube), i have discovered that there is a new mutant from the X-men with the ability to use fire and ice name Idie Okonkwo aka Oya. Needless to say that i unintentionally inspired Leni's power from another character who can use fire and ice together. Although, Leni's power is going to be more like Shoto Todoroki instead of hers. By that, i mean, she doesn't have to rely on using her fire/magma power to make ice and the other way around.**

**I know i said that i was going to take a break on last week Friday once i got my game but i didn't get it due to it being delayed. Hopefully by Wednesday I'll finally get that break i deserve because i really need it. And before you guys say anything, mind you that this is my second account and i have been doing a lot on my main account so yes i really need that break.****Anywho, if you guys have any suggestions on what superhero names should the Loud kids have, where their secret hideout will be at (i was thinking about making them have a hideout in a cave in Grand Venture State Park but i want to see your suggestions as well), etc etc, just let me know. Until then, see you all later.**


	4. The birth of the L-kids

Episode 4: The beginning of the L-Kids

The next morning, all of the kids except Lincoln are sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast together.

"I know i said this earlier but it's so good to finally sleep in my own bed again." Lynn said as she takes a bit of her toast.

"*Yawn* I wish i could say the same. I had the unfortunate since i had to share my bed with Leni since she melted her side of the room. I barely got any sleep last night because of her breathing hot and cold air at my face." Lori said as she gives Leni a stern look.

"Sorry, Lori. If it will make you feel any better, I can turn the other way." Leni replied with a apologized look on her face.

"Ugh." Lori utters as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Lincoln enters the dining room looking very tired and exhausted and looks like he is about to collapse any time soon.

"Geez, Lincoln. You look terrible. Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Lynn asked.

"No, not really. I didn't get any sleep at all out of fear of having nightmares." Lincoln said before he yarns.

"Nightmares about what?" Luan asked.

"I don't want to get into the full details but let's just say it has something to do with a show i had watched two days before that whole laboratory incident. Or was three days before that day? I don't really remember. My brain isn't functioning properly yet." Lincoln replied as he yarns again. Lisa approached Lincoln with a soda can and hands it to him. "Thanks, Lis. *cracks open the can and take a slip from it* So Lucy, how your research go yesterday? Did you learn a little more about that power of yours?"

"Speaking of that, what is your power, Lucy? Does it has something to do with what Lynn said yesterday? You know, something about invisible hands?" Lola asked.

"Actually yes it does. You see, those 'invisible hands' Lynn was mentioning yesterday are part of something called vectors." Lucy said.

"Vectors?" Her sisters asked in a confused tone.

"Mmhmm. They are invisible arms manifested by telekinetic energy and can be use as weapons or defense. And they were also used by a fictional race known as the Diclonius or Diclonii as they are also called. I won't go over every detail about the vectors as I didn't fully read all about it. All you need to know as for now is that they are connected with the horns the Diclonius got on their head, like the ones on my head, and they are stated to be made up of molecules. Well, those two things and the fact that the vectors can be disabled in at least two ways: getting inhibited in the frontal lobe of the brain by another vector user by using a egg sized pineal gland, and when one or both of the horns are broken. The latter being more dangerous as losing one or two of them will not only disabled the users from using their vectors ever again, but it will also make them fall into a coma or die." Lucy finished explaining.

"Wow. You really got the short end of the stick with that one, huh?" Lynn asked.

"You could say that. But I think I'll be fine as long as none of those things happen." Lucy said.

"And as long you don't what you did to Lynn at the hospital that night, we all should be fine." Lola said.

"I'll try. Although, I still don't recall ever choking Lynn to near death that night, or showing her my eyes for that matter. I don't think I even have red eyes now that I am thinking about it." Lucy said.

Lori heard her phone chimes and answers it.

"*GASP* Carol just invited me to play golf with her today! I should go get dress!" Lori got up from her seat and ran upstairs.

"I should get dress too. Fiona and Miguel said they are going treat me today as an celebratory of my return after being gone for three months." Leni said as gets up from her seat and goes upstairs to change.

The rest of the sisters, with the exception of Lucy, Lisa, and Lily, got up from their seat and leaves.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lincoln asked.

"To get dress so we can go outside and do things, duh." Lola said.

"You can't go outside! Especially when you guys clearly don't know how to control your powers just yet!" Lincoln told them.

"And? Why should something like that keep us from getting some fresh air? We were cooped up in the hospital for three months because we were in a coma. And now that we are free, we can finally go do things, and no power is going to keep us from doing so." Lynn replied as she and the others head upstairs.

"It's a bad idea, you know! You'll just go to put yourself and everyone else in danger!" Lincoln shouted up the stairs to his sisters only to hear several doors getting slammed close, which included that they don't care.

"They are right, elder brother. Nothing you say is going to keep them from going outside to enjoy themselves. And besides, but if they unconsciously use their powers, they will probably come back home and say you is right or something like that. Also, if you need me, I'll be in my room testing out my powers." Lisa said as she also leaves with Lily.

"I hope Lisa's right. We can not afford anyone to get hurt by them." Lincoln said to himself. "So, Lucy, wanna go test out your abilities?"

"Sorry, Lincoln, but I still got to look up more about it before I can do anything. Although, I'm going to have to wait until you go upstairs or do whatever you do." Lucy said.

"Wait, why wait for me to leave for?" Lincoln asked, now getting suspicious but Lucy's comment.

"No special reason." Lucy shrugged.

Lincoln begins backing away while suspiciously keeping his eyes on Lucy until he fully left.

"I need to be careful on what I say. Especially around Lincoln." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Green Tee Golf Course, Lori is checking her putt as Carol watching. Lori takes a shot and watches as the ball goes in the hole.

"Oh, yeah!" Lori celebrated as she does a fist pump.

Carol applaud Lori for her accomplishment. "Not bad, Lori. I can see why Coach Niblick offered you on his team." She stated.

"Thanks, Carol. I'm glad you invited me out for golf." Lori said.

"Me too, Lori. I mean you were in the hospital for three months, I just thought it would be nice to take you golfing since I was planning on coming here anyway." Carol said.

"I appreciate it." Lori smiled.

Carol goes to take her shot and places her ball on the tee and does a hip wiggle. A beam of light hit Lori's eyes, blinding and annoying her. Finding the source of where the light coming, Lori look down at her arm and look in horror when she sees that it has turned organic diamond again.

_"*Oh __no! Not again! Why is this happening now?! I can't have Carol see __this!* _Hey, Carol, I really appreciate you inviting out for golf, but i just remembered I had something important to do. Let's do this again time. Cheers!" Lori said quickly with a suspicious smile before dashing out of there.

"Umm, okay...?" Carol said as she is unsure about Lori's weird behavior.

* * *

At the mall, Leni is at the food court with Fiona and Miguel eating pretzels together.

I know i have said this before but i am SO glad that you is back. Things haven't been the same due to your three months absence." Miguel said.

"Not to mention completely stressful. Because of your absence due to you being in the hospital for... well, you know. Things was hard for us, even for Ms. Carmichael." Fiona stated.

"It was?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, it was. After Ms. Carmichael got received news that you were caught in a explosion that put you in a coma, she was distraught. And so were we once we got the news about that. We all worried if we will ever see you again." Miguel told Leni as he and Fiona hugs her.

"Aww, you guys. I sorry I have all worried." Leni said as she embraced in the hugs.

"It's okay, Leni. We just glad to have you back." Miguel replied with a smile.

Leni was overjoyed with happiness to hear that her friends are happy to see her again. Too overjoyed in fact that the left side of her body is overheating a little. Miguel and Fiona let go of Leni and gets up.

"Well, we better get to work before YOU KNOW WHO come find us. See you later, Leni." Fiona said before her and Miguel leaves.

"Bye, guys!" Leni waved goodbye at her friends before finishing up her pretzel. But as she touch the pretzel, her left hand emits a orange light on her palm which begins overheat the pretzel. Leni lifted the pretzel to her mouth only to see it completely burned. "What the... What happened to my pretzel?" Just then, Leni suddenly fell on the floor due to the chair she was sitting on melted. "Oww! What happened to the chair?"

"Miss, are you alright? Here, let me help you up." A fair skinned nerdy male teen offered to help Leni up.

"Thank you. I really appreciated your help." Leni replied as she reach her right hand out to the teen. However, as soon as she touch his hand, Leni accidentally froze the teen in a block of ice, shocking the ditzy teen. Horrified by what she gone, Leni gather her things and make a run for it.

* * *

At The Spin Cycle, Luna is listen to something from the store's headphones while performing a air guitar.

"Mick Swagger, your singing never seems to fail me." Luna said as she continue jamming out while a tall adult woman walks by. Luna caught a whiff of the women's perfume and is about sneeze. "Ahh...ahh...ACHOO!!!"

Outside of the record store, a bunch of people are seen walking by it when a loud, echoing sound of Luna squeezing scared them and breaking the windows in the process. Back inside the record store, Luna is in shock at both what she did and how much of a mess you caused just by squeezing. She then remove the headphone from her head, puts them down, and slowly meet her way to the door while everyone is distracted.

* * *

At the other side of the town, Luan just left Fanny's Prank Emporium with a bag of supplies in her hand.

"I can't wait to use these when I get home. Everyone will be shock to see them." Luan laughed at her own joke. "I crack myself up sometimes."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! COMING THROUGH!" A voice shouted.

Luan sees Scoots speeding straight towards her with two full bags of something, causing Luan to close her eyes and prepared for the worse. But as soon as open her eyes, it turns out that she is still standing.

"How am I still standing? Did she miss me or something?" Luan look down at the tire marks left by Scoots and see that it's a straight line, indicating that Scoots indeed drove into Luan instead of driving around her. "Oh, so she did drove into me. But I don't get it, I should be knocked onto the ground. How am I..." Luan stops herself after thinking the only situation to all of this. "She phased towards me, didn't she?"

Luan hears heavy breathing coming from where Scoots came from and sees two store clerks running up to her and stop to catch their breath.

"Sorry to bother you but did you see an elderly woman on a red scooter drove by just now? She has stolen some food samples from our store among other things." One of the clerks said.

"No, I don't think so." Luan replied.

"Dang it. I guess we just gotta find her ourselves...again... Let's go!" The clerks continues their search for Scoots, leaving Luan to herself.

"I think I should get out of here and head home before someone else phased towards me." Luan said before she leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ketcham Park, Lynn is doing upside-down crunches on a lower tree breach.

"57...58...59...60... Owww!" A soccer ball hits Lynn in face, knocking her off the breach. She quickly got up and got really tickled off with a big red bruise on her face. "Alright, who was it?! Who wants to feel the wrath of the Lunatic Lynn?!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ponytail." A familiar voice said as two big teenagers approach Lynn. Those teenagers are none other than Hank and Hawk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't dumb and dumber. I take it that it was you that kick this ball in my face?" Lynn asked, holding back angst.

"Yeah, we did. What are you going to do about do about it?" Hank mocked Lynn as him and Hawk laughed.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm gonna to do." Lynn kicked the soccer ball back at the two larger teens, hoping to at least hit one of them. But Hawk caught the ball with his hands and snickered. "Oh man, that's not good."

"You got that right, Ponytail." Hank said as he grab Lynn by her ponytail and lifted her up off the ground and start laughing alongside Hawk at Lynn's attempt of setting herself free. "What's the matter, short stuff? Too weak to set yourself free?" Hank taunted Lynn.

However, Lynn did not take kindly of being called weak and being laughed at because this caused Lynn to transform into her half wolf form and growls furiously at Hank and Hawk.

"What the...?" Hank questioned. Lynn slashes Hank on his arm, forcing him to let go of her ponytail. "W-what is she?!"

"Ugh! Bro, you're bleeding! I think I'm going to barf!" Hawk groans.

"Don't you dare, dude! I'm gonna barf if you barf!" Hank replied as he also groans alongside Hawk.

Lynn, still enraged, launched herself at the boys and violently attack them by biting and slashing them as they scream and fear and agony. Two minutes later, Hank and Hawk is laying on the ground bloodied and badly bruised but still alive...barely. Lynn stands over the two teens growing silently as she begins moving in for the kill. She then grabs Hank by his shirt and prepares to deliver the finishing blow to him, but Hank looks at her with a hint of pity in his eyes with tears flowing in his eyes. Upon seeing the look on his face, Lynn suddenly imagined Lincoln's face that one night at the hospital when she subconsciously attacked him which made Lynn regain her humanity once again and sees what she has done.

"W-what have I done?" Lynn asked in a shaken tone as she looks at her hands which are covered in blood then look at the two wounded teens and walk backwards away from them and makes a run for it after hearing people coming in her direction.

* * *

Back at the Loud house, Lincoln is laying on his bed reading a page of a X-men comic book with Wolverine healing all his wounds after getting caught in a explosion.

"Wolverine is really the best there ever was. Adamantium claws and skeleton, immune to viruses, poisons, diseases, and most drugs, superhumanly acute senses, and have the one of the best regenerative healing factors in this whole universe. He is the coolest. *extend his bone claws and stare at them* And i just so happen to have his trademark power. Wait a minute, since i got bone claws like him, does that mean if i got other powers similar to his?" Lincoln wondered. As he wonders about that, he was grabbed by his ankle by an invisible force and yanked him off his bed and out of his room while screaming in terror as he doesn't know what is going on. Lincoln found himself face to face with Lucy.

"Hey, Lincoln. How's it hanging?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, this is your doing?!" Lincoln asked, a bit angry at Lucy.

"Yep. I was just testing out my vectors to see how strong they are and it seems to one vector so strong enough to lift you. Although, I think I need a much bigger object to test them out on." Lucy stated.

"That's great to hear but can you put me down? I can feel my blood pour down to my head." Lincoln said.

Lucy let go of Lincoln's ankle and let him fall on the floor before leaving to go find something else to test her vectors on.

"Haha, very funny, Lucy!" Lincoln shouted angrily at Lucy before hearing the door bell ringing. He went downstairs and open the door to see a handyman there.

"Is this the Loud House? I was supposed to come fix a floor in one of the rooms." The handyman said.

"Huh. I guess Mom and Dad did call a handyman." Lincoln uttered to himself before looking back at the handyman. "Yes, you have found the right place. Follow me, I'll show you which room it is."

The handyman followed Lincoln up to Lori and Leni's room and shows him the hole on Leni's side of the room.

"Geez. Your parents weren't kidding about the massive hole on the floor. Maybe I should have arrived here earlier. What in the world happen here anyway?" The handyman asked.

"It's a long story." Lincoln said as he rub the back of his head.

"Is that so, huh? Doesn't matter. I'll have this whole thing down in no time." The handyman left to get his supplies so he can fix the massive hole on the floor.

Meanwhile in Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa is trying to re-created the temporal sphere she made yesterday by meditating. After a few minutes of meditating, Lisa finally made a temporal sphere, this time smaller than the one from yesterday.

"Yes! I did it! I finally made a temporal sphere!" Lisa said, happy that she achieve her goal. She then deactivated the temporal sphere and sighs. "I wonder if i have something else that is time based."

"Sa Sa! Sa Sa!" Lily tries to get her sister's attention by yanking on her pants.

"Sorry, Lily. I can't play with you at the moment. I'm trying to figure out if I got any more time abilities." Lisa told her as she goes back wondering about her powers.

Lily, now annoyed, makes a side glance to the readers before making herself sneeze and vanished in a lavender light, just like she did last night. Lisa hears this and sees that Lily is gone.

"Youngest Sibling?" Lisa questioned as she begins looking for Lily.

Back at Lori and Leni's room, the handyman is still working on the floor while Lincoln is standing by the doorway watching. Lucy, after coming back from testing out her vectors, walked up the stairs and was about to go to her room when she see Lincoln by Lori and Leni's room and walk up to him.

"Lincoln, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Mom and Dad called the handyman some time earlier or so to fix the massive hole on the floor Leni made yesterday." Lincoln explained.

"Oh, okay." Lucy said before her and Lincoln sees a Lisa rushes at them in a panicked state.

"LINCOLN! LUCY! YOU GOT TO HELP ME! I CAN'T FIND LILY!" Lisa exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Can't find Lily? What are you talking about, Lisa?" Lincoln asked, rinsed an eyebrow.

"Uhh, well..."

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some more wood for the floor if that's ok with you." The handyman said.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Lincoln replied before him, Lucy, Lisa, and the handyman gets startled by a distinct disembodied baby laughter.

"What was that?" The handyman asked, terrified.

"That's sounds like Lily." Lincoln replied.

They hear Lily disembodied laughter again along with the light flicking on and off.

"Is Lily a ghost?" Lucy asked Lisa.

Everyone looks up at the ceiling and see electricity forming the words _'POO POO' _on it.

"On second thought, your parents are going to have to call another handyman to deal with this! While you're at it, tell your parents to call ARGGH as well! I heard that ghost hunting is their thing." The handyman said as he grabbed his stuff and leaves. Lincoln then follow him to prevent him from leaving.

"W-wait! Don't leave! This house isn't possessed! I can prove it! Please don't leave!" Lincoln pleaded to the handyman to stay and continue fixing the floor in Lori and Leni's room but was too late as the handyman left and slammed the door in his face. Lincoln turns to see Lucy and Lisa coming down the stairs, then grabbed Lisa by her shoulders. "Lisa, what did you do?!"

"Nothing! I was wondering if I got any more time abilities after I was learning how to activate and deactivated my temporal sphere and next thing I know was that I heard her squeeze, saw a bright light, then turned around to find out she was gone! I don't know where she went." Lisa explained.

"Wait, so Lily isn't a ghost?" Lucy asked before Lisa shake her head. "*Sigh* There goes that hope."

"Lily, if you can hear me, can you please show yourself?! I'll give you a cookie if you do!" Lincoln offered so Lily can reveal herself. The offer seems to have worked as the lights returned to normal.

"Did it work?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly, a bright lavender light appears from behind the three, causing all of them to turn around and see Lily appeared on top of the table.

Yum Yum! Yum Yum!" Lily said, wanting a cookie that Lincoln promised.

"Huh. It did worked! Okay, Lily, stay right there and I'll be back with that cookie." Lincoln said as he heads to the kitchen to grab a cookie.

"Fascinating. If I'm not mistaken, I think Lily just crossed dimensions. And if I'm right about that, then that's three powers Lily has shown." Lisa said.

"Three? I get the electricity thing because we saw her use three minutes ago. But what's the third one?" Lincoln asked as he returned from the kitchen with a cookie in his hand and gives it to Lily, who quickly chews on it.

"Laser eyes." Lisa answered.

"Laser eyes?!" Lincoln and Lucy asked in union, shocked by Lisa's answer.

"Yep. She display it yesterday when she was trying to obliterate an fly...and almost decapitated my head in the process. But, given that statement and what we saw, it's safe to say that Lily is a polymorph. Meaning that she got an wide array of superpowers." Lisa explained.

"A wide array of superpowers, you say? Not sure to be jealous or terrified at the mere thought of Lily using those powers at her age." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa and Lily hears the front door opening and sees Lynn, now back in her normal form but still traumatized and bloodied from her little event earlier, entering and closing the door behind her. She hyperventilates as Lincoln walks up to her.

"Lynn, what happened? Why are you covered in blood?!" Lincoln questioned as he is a bit scared and worried about her.

Lynn grabs Lincoln by his shirt and look Lincoln dead in the eyes. "You were right! I should've listen to you!"

"Calm down, Lynn! Just tell us what happen!" Lincoln told Lynn.

Lynn was hesitant to tell her brother about the incident at Ketcham Park but eventually took a deep breath and decided to tell him and her sisters. "I...i was minding my business doing some upside-down crunches on a lower tree breach when those two jerks who almost ruined Lucy's corn maze and Halloween that night started messing with me and grabbed my ponytail and taunting me. Next thing I know I blacked out for a bit and when I came to, I found myself in the wolf form I was in that night at the hospital and saw them on the ground all badly bloodied and bruised. So, once I put two and two together, I made a run for it before anyone see me and what I did. So yeah, that's what happened."

They heard the door opening and sees the rest of the sisters entering. They look towards Lynn and gasped in shock.

"Dude, what happened to you?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Lynn got picked on when she was doing crunches and her power...kind of slipped out." Lincoln explained. "What about you? Why are you all here so early?"

"Oh yeah, about that... Well, my arm turned all diamond like again during a game of golf and I couldn't have Carol see it." Lori said.

"I burnt a pretzel and accidentally froze a nice guy who tried to help me up. After I melted the chair I was sitting on." Leni replied.

"I nearly destroyed the record store with a loud sound just by squeezing. Squeezing!" Luna replied.

"I subconsciously let Scoots to phased through me when she was driving away with stealing good." Luan said.

"I was racing against my friends at the park and I might have ran a little too...fast." Lana glance to the side and chuckle nervously.

_Flashback to Lana at some park with her friends as they all prepared for the race._

_"Is everyone ready?" Lana asked her friends, who all nods at her. "Okay. On your mark. Get set. GOOOO!"_

_As the race begins, Lana unintentionally caused all of her friends to spin into mini tornados by running at super speed and quickly made it to the finish line and begins to cheer for herself._

_"Yes! I won! I am the winner! Get you see that guys?!" Lana stopped cheering after seeing all of her friends still at the starting line dazed and dizzy and become confused by it._

_Flashback ends._

"I was a little confused about that at first but then I remember what Lynn said and I realize how I won so easily." Lana said.

"And i...well, mines is hard to explain. All I can say is that when I was walking around, I got bumped by this _rude_ person and knowing me, I got upset about it and got mad at him. One thing lead to the next and I don't know what I did but I think I blew him away with something. I guess I used my power on the guy on accident. But yeah, we should have listened to you." Lola said.

"What are we going to do, dude? We can't go back out into the world with our powers unchecked! We could end up hurting any more people or worst!" Luna panicked.

"There's no need to panicked, my sweet Luna. All we need to do is practice. And I know just the place we can go to practice at. As soon as Lynn cleans herself off first." Lincoln replied as him and his sisters look at Lynn.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Loud kids drove up to Tall Timbers Park. After getting out of Vanzilla, Lincoln lead his sisters to his and Clyde's secret hideout.

"Here we are." Lincoln announced before he pull some branches out from an opening to a cave behind a large boulder him and Clyde placed. In the hideout, all of the sisters look around the empty cave "Welcome to my and Clyde's humble secret hideout. It's not much I'm sure with some redecorating, it should be a nice place to have an hideout for all of us. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one. How long has you and Clyde been keeping this a secret?" Lynn asked as she and the other sisters wanted to know.

"About 5 years. Now, who want to go first?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, given my status as the oldest, I should go first." Lori volunteered.

"Okay then. Lori, try to transform into your crystal diamond form." Lincoln ordered.

"Transform? You think I can do that?" Lori questioned.

"I know you can. Besides, we are practicing after all." Lincoln replied.

"I guess you're right. Okay, let's do this!" Lori said with enthusiasm. Lori close her eyes and takes a deep breath. As she was doing so, her body transformed into crystal diamond, starting from her lower half all the way to the top. Her sisters gasped in shock and awe. Lori open her eyes and sees that she achieve transforming. "Huh, guess it wasn't so hard."

"Great job, Lori! Now you should be able use that form at will. But before you go back to your normal form, there's something I want to test out." Lincoln said as he walk towards Leni, who is holding Lily.

"What kind of test?" Lori asked in an confused manner.

"To see if your diamond form has durability like Emma Frost's diamond form." Lincoln answered after getting Lily from Leni. "Okay, Lily. Let us see your laser vision."

"Poo Poo!" Lily replied as she prepares her laser vision.

"Wait, what?!" Lori replied in shock.

"You guys might wanna duck for this just in case." Lincoln warned the others.

"Lincoln, this isn't funny! Don't you dare use Lily as a weapon at me! I'm serious! I will literally turn you into a human pretzel for this!" Lori threatened Lincoln to make him stop, but it was too late as Lily already fire her lasers at her. Lori blocked the blast with her arms, causing the beams to spread in different sides of the cave.

"Okay, Lily. That's enough." Lincoln said to Lily and she stopped firing her lasers at Lori, who looks herself over with surprise. "As I thought. You do got superhuman durability in this form."

"Amazing..." Lori utters in awe.

"Hey Lincoln, can I see Lily right quick?" Lana asked as she walked up to Lincoln.

"Sure." Lincoln replied as he gives Lily to Lana.

"Okay, Lily. Laser vision!" Lana said as Lily fires several laser vision at different parts of the cave.

"*PEW*"

"*PEW*"

"*PEW*"

"*PEW*"

"*PEW*"

"So cool!" Lana exclaimed as Lily giggles at the fun she is having.

Suddenly, Lily create ten duplicates of herself and each of them escaped from Lana's arms and went opposite directions, freaking her siblings out.

"What is this? I thought Lily only shoot lasers out of her eyes, Lisa!" Lola called out Lisa.

"I thought so too. But it was revealed earlier that she is a polymorph. Meaning that she has a array of superpowers at her disposal." Lisa stated.

"Wait, what?" Everyone except for Lincoln and Lucy asked in shock.

"We'll explained later. For now, our new objective is to find all the Lilies before she wanders further into the cave, or somewhere!" Lincoln told his sisters before they all nodded at him in agreement before splitting up to get Lily and her ten other selves.

Lincoln found one of the Lilies heading towards the entrance of the cave.

"Stop right there, Lily! I can't let you leave this cave by yourself!" Lincoln shouted.

Lily turned stopped and turned around at Lincoln. She looked at the branches by the entrance and uses them to attack Lincoln.

"Oh crud!" Lincoln shouted in shock as he see the branches coming at him and dodges each of them. "Ok, Lily, you're asking for it! *extends his bones claws and slashes one of the branches* Let's do this!"

Lincoln runs towards Lily while slashes the other branches and is about to grab her.

"I got you now, Lily!" Lincoln stated as he gonna grab her. But just as he was about to grab her, Lily converted her body into a water puddle and heads behind Lincoln, then returned back into her body and escape. "Dang it! Get back here, Lily!" Lincoln shouted as she continues the chase.

Somewhere in a different part of the cave, Luan chased another Lily into a dead end and got her cornered. "You got nowhere to run, Lily! I got you cornered like a rat!"

Lily giggles wickedly and phased through the wall.

"Oh no!" Luan runs to the wall Lily phased through and tries to find a way to get to the other side of the wall as she is freaking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Now how am supposed to get her?!" Luan paused for a second after realizing what she said and slapped her forehead in frustration. "Duh! I can phase through stuff too! Why did I ask that? *takes a deep breath and calmed down* Okay, let's do this."

Luan focused real hard and passed through the wall. After she fully passed through, Luan look herself over and smile that she actually finally phased through something without it just happening out of nowhere. "Hey, I did it!" She said excitedly before she hears Lily giggles and goes after her.

Elsewhere, Leni is running away screaming in terror as she is being chased by a self-combusted flying Lily, who is firing fire balls at her. Leni tipped over a rock and fell face first onto the hard ground.

"Oww!" Leni said as she rub her face before getting scared again after hearing Lily's wicked giggles. She slowly turned her head around and see Lily floating in the air with a fire ball in her left hand, getting ready to throw it at Leni.

"Buh-bye!" Lily said as she throws the fire ball at Leni.

Leni watches in horror as the fire ball is flying straight towards her then crouches in fear as it's about to hit her.

"Nooooo!" Leni screamed as she fires a beam of ice at the fire ball, canceling it out, and at Lily, completely frozen her solid. Leni open her eyes and is surprised to see that she has caught one of the Lilys by using her ice powers then walked up to that Lily with a scold look and put her up. "You have been a bad girl, Lily. A bad, bad girl." She scolded Lily as the two leaves.

Elsewhere in the cave, Lola is having a hard time trying to grab the 9th Lily, who is circling around her in a smoke form, and is getting very annoyed.

"Grrrr! That's enough!" Lola shouted angrily as she emits a large amount of pink energy out of her and covered the whole area with it, causing the 9th Lily to return to normal form and fall on the ground. Lola walks up to her and picked her up. "That's better." Lola hears Luna screaming really loud from a different part of the cave. "Huh, either Luna has found another one of you or something scared her."

Far deep into the cave, Lynn is chasing down a speedy Lily in her half wolf form in attempt to get her but to no avail as this Lily speeds away.

"Oh no you don't! Come here!" Lynn said as she grabs the speedy Lily by stretching out her arm. Once Lynn brought the speedy Lily close to her, they both confusingly glance at each other over what the former just did. "You saw that too, right?" She asked as the speedy Lily nods. "Okay, just want to make sure."

A few minutes later, everyone returned to the center of the cave with their respective Lilies.

"Okay, now that all of the Lilies are now, let's just put them near each other so they can merge back into one body." Lincoln said as he and the others put all of the Lilies on the ground next to each other and watched them merged back into the original Lily, who laughs soon after.

Her siblings let out a collective sigh of relief that there's only one Lily now.

"Thank goodness they've merged. I hope we never have to do that again." Lana said.

"Something tells me otherwise. But hey, at least we now know what other powers has. Like the ability to control plants and turn her body into water." Lincoln replied.

"Or turn it into smoke." Lola stated.

"Or gas." Lana replied.

"Or fire. And also can fly." Leni replied.

"Or phased through things like me." Luan replied.

"Or bend into her surroundings. I had to scream really loud to find her." Luna pointed out.

"Or turn invisible." Lucy replied.

"Or have super speed. Although she isn't as fast as Lana." Lynn stated. "But hey, at least we also learned a little more about our powers as well. Like i can stench my arms over long distances in a instant. Don't ask how that work because I don't even know how."

"That is true. I have learned, after nearly getting hit by laser vision from four different Lilies after the multiple from the Lily I was chasing, that not only can I stop time, but I can turned back time and restore things back to normal. Needless to say that i use my new founded ability on the four Lilies and returned three Lilies back into one body." Lisa said.

"I kind of learned how to use my powers when I froze Lily. Well, a Lily." Leni corrected herself. "But, I still don't know how to fully use them just yet."

"Well, that's the main point of this practicing! So we can learn how to use our powers properly. Now let's continue our training!" Lincoln exclaimed as his sisters pumped their fists into the air alongside him.

The rest of the afternoon, the kids continues practicing their powers. Lori learned to transform between her normal form and her crystal diamond form at will. Lily begins to slowly levitated into the air while Lori is distracted, but Lori turned around and grabbed Lily before she could get any higher.

Leni learned how to use flames from her left side and is throwing fire balls at some giant ice cubes. Lucy appears and gets Leni's attention. Lucy whisper something in Leni's ear and Leni nodded and concentrated. Leni created a ice heart in her right hand and a fire skull in her left hand and both her and Lucy smiled.

Luna concentrated manage to control the volume of her voice, from low frequency, to medium frequency, to high.

Luan focused real hard and phased through the walls of the cave and gets a laugh out of it.

Lynn transform back into her half wolf form and testing out her stenching ability by punches the rocks into pieces.

Lincoln is outside cutting a dead log in pieces with his bone claws.

Lucy lifted a huge rock with her vectors and threw it at Lola, who destroy it using an energy bolt. Lisa uses her time power to restore the broken pieces to turn it back into the rock, which Lola quickly destroy afterwards out of panic before glancing at Lisa, who smiled nervously at her. Within a few seconds, Lana started running in circle around her sisters before running into the forest.

* * *

After they finished practicing, the kids got back in Vanzilla and drive straight back home. "You know something? Today was a fun day. You know, minus that whole Lily thing." Lynn said.

"Lynn's right. It was fun. And i was thinking, now that we all got superpowers and now learned how to use them, why don't we become superheroes, and use my secret cave as our hideout? Think of it, we can use our powers to save people from danger." Lincoln suggested.

"I mean, that doesn't sound like a bad idea and all but what are we going to call ourselves?" Lori asked.

"Well, i was thinking, now hear me out on this, we should call ourselves the L Kids." Lincoln said, only to get looks by his sisters.

"L Kids? Really? Are you trying to get our recognized by everyone quickly? What does the L even stand for?" Lynn asked.

"Liberty?..." Lincoln questioned.

The sisters just stares at Lincoln for a few seconds before looking away from him. "You got lucky this time Lincoln. But what names should we give ourselves?" Lola asked.

Everyone thinks about it but couldn't think of anything.

"I think we will figure that out _after_ we figure out what costume we should have." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln is right. Maybe once we get our outfits, then we can think about our names. Leni, can you make us some superhero outfits?" Lori asked Leni.

"Sure! Making outfits is totes my thing." Leni replied.

"And i should make gadgets for anyone that needs." Lisa suggested.

"Then it's settled. Today marks the day of L Kids!" Lincoln said excitedly as Vanzilla drives down the street under the beautiful sunset.

* * *

**Okay, i wasn't expecting to make this chapter this long but i hope you will enjoy it none the less. I was going to have the Loud kids put on their costumes and give them their superhero names, but given how long this chapter is and how the app is acting funny (yes i have been using the app for a long while because forget using the site to my stories on, and if you see some out of place things, you know why), i have decided to do it in the next chapter.**

**Speaking of the next chapter, what do you want to see happen or who do you guys want the new heroes of Royal Woods to have as their first villain? Let me know either by PM or leave an review and I'll see all of you soon.**


	5. Their first day as superheroes

Episode 5: Their first day as superheroes

The kids finally arrived at their house and each of them got out of the van and head to the door. "Just to clarify something before we enter the house. Since we are going to be superheroes, we can not, and i repeat, CANNOT tell anyone about our secret identities. Not even Mom and Dad." Lincoln stated.

"Really? Why not?" Lynn questioned.

"Because we can't afford to endanger ourselves and them from any villains we come across. And trust me, we will make a lot of enemies." Lincoln said as he open the door and enters the house with his sisters except for Lynn.

"I guess that make senses." Lynn shrugged before joining the rest of her siblings inside the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Lori announced only for dead silent to be her only response. "Guess they're not home yet."

"That actually good, really. Because i think you and Leni need Lisa to use her rewind power to completely fix Leni's side of the room. Since Lily scared away the handyman earlier during her trip to a different dimension." Lincoln said.

"I won't mind doing so. After that, I can focused on the gadgets some of us might need." Lisa replied.

"You two do that. Everybody else, just do whatever you do but please keep your powers on down low. Especially when Mom and Dad get home." Lincoln said to his sisters before they all went upstairs.

* * *

The pitch blackness. A endless darkness of nothing was all that Hank could see. He both tried to move his body, but failed to due to him being paralyzed. "What is this? Where am i? Why is it so dark?" He thought. "This coldness... this darkness... Am i...dead?" He asked out loud.

"No, my child. You're not dead...yet. Just paralyzed...temporary." A unknown voice confirmed.

Hank opens his eyes and was greeted by a bright light and blurry textures of some silhouettes of four people surrounding him. "W-who are you? Where's Hawk?" He asked for the second time.

"Your friend is being treated in a different room. Don't worry, he's safe. And boy, does he needs it." One of the silhouettes said.

"That's...good to hear. Where are we anyway?" Hank asked for the third time.

"That is classified. But, I think it's best if you save your breath and relax while we do some... experiments on you." Another silhouette replied.

"Experiments? What do you mean?" Hank questioned as his eyes slowly begins to close.

"You will soon understand once you are are fully awoken... Subject 26." The first silhouette replied as Hank eyes fully closed.

"Subject 26...?" Hank asked for the final time.

* * *

The next morning at the Loud House, Lincoln is sleeping like a baby until the twins barges into his room. "Lincoln, wake up!" Lola said, causing Lincoln to screams and to fall out of the bed.

"I will love it if you can stop barging into my room when I am sleeping, Lola!" Lincoln said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever, Lincoln." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Lincoln! Leni finished our costumes!" Lana exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Why did you say that before?!" Lincoln got up and ran past the twins and heads straight towards Lori and Leni's room. Lana and Lola soon followed Lincoln to their older sisters room afterwards.

"Good, now everyone is here. Can we put our costumes on now?" Lynn asked as she is losing patience.

"Yes we can. Everyone, come and get your outfits." Lisa said as her and her siblings picked up their superhero outfits and put them on.

Lori's hero outfit is a fusion of her High Card costume (without the goggle mask, scarf, or medallion) and Pearl's robot piloting suit from Steven Universe's "Back to the Barn" with a diamond emblem on the chest. Her mask also has a diamond on her forehead between her eyebrows.

Leni's hero outfit is a seafoam green, short-sleeved version of Supergirl's outfit, without the cape or the S-Shield emblem, seafoam green gloves and boots, Wonder Woman style bracelets, the right one bearing an icicle design and the left one a flame design for style and her own benefit, the bows from her Eleven of Hearts makes a return without the hearts motif; the bow at her suit's collar and the one on her lower back, right above the skirt, which is designed with the iconic white icicle design pattern with a pattern of shorter and longer icicle shapes and the tips of the longest icicles coming down just past the length of the skirt, the icicle pattern also overlaps the fiery red background made to look like lava; like her Eleven of Hearts costume, a headband replaced her sunglasses, with two matching star shapes.

Luna's hero outfit has a sleeveless darker purple leather jacket over her Night Club costume, instead of facepaint, she has a visor mask with microphones near her mouth that are wired to her jet pack.

Luan's outfit is a jester's coxcomb hat and costume like her medieval birthday party costume from "Funny Business," in shades of yellow and black like her Joker costume.

Lynn's hero outfit is basically the leotard from her Strong Suit costume with leggings that go to her knees, which have pads like her elbows. The sweatband is switched out for a cowl that allows for her werewolf ears to poke out and help her enhanced hearing, and for her ponytail to stick out the back. She also has a large belt that covers up the hole in her lower back for her wolf tail when she's transformed. She'd have fingerless red gloves for her hand claws. She also has slipper socks with sneaker-like grips on their soles, and are toeless for her claws, just like her gloves.

Lincoln's hero outfit is an orange suit with a darker orange tiger stripes on the torso, sleeves, and legs, and a pair of darker orange briefs. He also sports dark blue gloves and boots, with wristbands. He also has a tiger-like face mask.

Lucy's hero outfit is a black hood with holes for her horns. Her black cloak is more like a poncho, somewhat similar/inspired by her April fool's day armor from "April Fool's Rules," minus the wolf head. Kind of like Fumikage Tokoyami's cloak from My Hero Academia. She tends to keep her arms hidden under the poncho cloak.

Lana's hero outfit is a green and blue suit sort of like Quicksilver's classic suit and with Kid Flash's partial mask from Young Justice with goggles to protect her eyes.

Lola's hero outfit is a small pink mashup of Queen Elsa's outfit from Frozen 2 and Scarlet Witch's dress/coat from Captain America: Civil War, complete with the split cape Elsa has.

Lisa's hero outfit is a scientist's longcoat over her uniform and her Card Counter scarf without the numbers. Her mask also has a version of her telescope glasses from "Geriantics".

Lily's hero outfit is a lavender onesie with her Deuce gloves and booties.

"Not bad on the costumes, Leni. Not bad at all." Lori said.

"I'll say. I feel even more like a princess in this." Lola stated.

"So, did everyone came up with what to call yourselves?" Lincoln asked.

"I think I'll go by the name of Princess Power." Lola said.

"Mines will be Accelerator." Lana said.

"Poltergeist." Lucy said.

"I would like to be called Stopwatch." Lisa said.

"Wolfpack seem like the perfect name for me." Lynn said.

"Shout-Out is the name I'll pick! Yeah!" Luna said as she throws up the goats.

"Funny-Phase for me." Luan said.

"Funny-Phase?" Lynn asked.

"Of course. My joke will bring a smile on everyone's _phases_." Luan laughed while nudging Lynn. "Get it?"

"I wish I never asked." Lynn sighed. "So, what about the rest of you? What name do you want to call yourselves?"

"Ms. Diamond for me." Lori said.

"My name will be Thermia." Leni said with a smile.

"I think I will go by the name of...Tigerclaw." Lincoln said before picking up Lily. "And I think Lily's hero name will be Baby Marvel. What do you think about that name, Lily?"

"Poo Poo." Lily said.

"By the way, I helped Leni with our outfits by making a few minor improvement to them. For example, all of our outfits is made from the strongest fabric to sure our outfits won't be destroyed quickly. Also, I made a data pad that is connected to Lily's outfit to let us know if and when Lily will use all of her powers and regulate them." Lisa said as she show her siblings the data pad she was talking about. "I saw this in a movie once in class before and seeing that Lily is a polymorph like a character from that movie who also is a polymorph, I decided to make my own."

"Oooh!" All the siblings minus Lily said in awe.

"Anyway, now that we got the costumes and names out of the way, what's next?" Lisa asked.

Everyone looked at Lincoln for a answer. "I guess we should maybe get some equipments and stuff for the cave for the time being. I mean, it's still morning and it is a Sunday so we should have enough time." Lincoln said.

"Uh, question: where are we going to get equipments from and how are we going to get them to the cave without anyone seeing us?" Lynn asked.

"We can any old and unused electronics like old televisions and computers you can find on the streets or in the junkyard. And maybe a broken down radio, some chairs, and a desk or something. As for how are to get them to the cave without being seen is up for you to decide." Lisa said as she begins to leaves.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lola asked.

"I'm going to activate Todd, Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms, and FriendBot1000 and meet you all at the cave." Lisa said before she left.

"How are she going to meet us at the cave she doesn't have the ability to teleport or anything?" Lana asked.

"This is Lisa. I'm sure she will figure something out. Now, let's go find some old useless junk to put in our hideout." Lincoln said before him and his sisters look at their costumes. "After we put on our normal clothes."

In Lisa's underground bunker, Lisa activated all three of her robots. "Greetings, my fellow robotic creations." She greeted her robots.

"Greetings, master. How can we help you today?" All three robots asked their creator.

"I need you three to do something important for me." Lisa said.

* * *

Later that day, a black pick-up truck is seen driving down the street. Inside the truck is four set of middle aged men with several big sacks and guns. In the driver is a Caucasian man with no hair, and a deep scar across his face. In the front passenger seat is an African American man with black curly hair, pierced ears with padlocks in them. And two masked men in the back.

"Okay, guys. We're almost at the bank. Clark and the others should be there waiting for us. Once we get there, I do not want anymore screw ups like last time. Got it?" The Caucasian man spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, Jon. Don't get your panties in a twist." The African American replied.

"I'm not kidding, Dre. I do not want to lose any more men again. One was enough, I don't want to relive that again with the rest of you." Jon said.

"Again, we get it. Just chill. It won't be like last time. This time, we will success." Dre replied.

"Let's hope so." Jon said with doubt. He see another pickup truck parked on the other side of the street from the bank. "There they are. Remember what I said."

Jon's truck drove past Clark's truck and parked in front of it. Both party got out of the trucks with their robber masks covering their faces and heads towards the bank with guns and sacks. Inside the bank, Clyde is there with his dads waiting in line for their turn.

"Uh, not to be that kid, but when will it be our turn? I don't think I can stand a little longer." Clyde said.

"Soon, honey. Just be patient. It's almost our turn." Howard told him.

"I hope so." Clyde muttered under his breath.

Jon and his group walked in the bank and shot at the ceiling, scaring everyone.

"Alright people, you know the drill! Everyone on the floor now!" Jon ordered as the now hostages got on the floor cowering in fear. "Good. Clark, Dre, you two know what to do. The rest of you, keep on eye on the hostages. If they try anything, kill them on sight."

"Okay, now would be the perfect time to have my paper bag." Clyde said as he begins to panic.

* * *

A short while later, the remaining loud kids are heading straight towards their new hideout with all the stuff they got. "Great job, everyone. We got everything we needed. Now, all we need to do is to meet Lisa back at the cave and help set this stuff up." Lori said.

Lana looks out the window and gasps in shock. "Guys, look!" She exclaimed.

Everyone out of the windows and see that the bank is getting robbed.

"Dudes, the bank is being robbed!" Luna exclaimed.

"Looks like it. And i don't see no cops in sight yet, so some of us need to help out while the rest take this stuff to the cave and Lisa." Lynn suggested.

"Lynn's right. Someone got to stay here and help those people out. So, who's staying and helping out?" Lori asked.

"I am!" Lincoln volunteered.

"Me too!" Lana also volunteered.

"I'm ready to use my new power to crack some skulls!" Lynn cracks her knuckles at the thought of beating up her first bad guys.

"I guess I'll join." Lucy said.

"If it means I'll get my face in the news, then i can't let this side." Lola replied.

"Okay then. You five go save those people, then meet us at the cave." Lori said.

"Got it!" Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola said as they put on their costumes and leaves.

"Let's get this stuff to the cave." Lori drove off to with her remaining siblings and the equipments.

Meanwhile, Tigerclaw, Wolfpack, Poltergeist, Accelerator, and Princess Power hid on the side of a building across the street from the bank, scoping it.

"Okay, looks like there's haven't been any casualties yet. Now, all we need to do is figure out how to stop those robbers without putting those people in anymore danger. But how?" Lincoln wondered as he sees the two pick-up trucks and gets an idea. "I got it! Hey, Princess Power, can you use your powers on those trunks there?"

"With pleasure." Princess Power replied with a smile before leaving the side of the building and heading to the trucks. "Okay, Lola. You can do this. It's just like you practice." Princess Power surrounded the trucks in a pink aura and lifted them up from the street and into the air.

Inside the bank, the hostages are still cowering in fear while Jon and his men are still robbing the bank.

"How is it back there?!" Jon asked Dre and Clark, who is in the back room gathering the money, through a earpiece.

"Almost done here! Told you Jon, we will success this time!" Dre responded.

"I'll believe that statement once we are out of the door and far away from this place before the cops show up!" Jon replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell us something we don't know." Dre said.

"Childish little punk." Jon whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dre asked as he heard Jon whispered something.

"It's nothing! Just get the money so we can leave this place!" Jon ordered.

"Geez. Someone is a bit antsy today. You really need to take a chill pill every now and again, Jon. We don't want you to overheat your circuit with all that anger and worry. Your head might blow up." Dre joked.

"Tch. The sooner this ends, the better." Jon muttered.

On the floor, Clyde is been held by his dads to calm him down after his hyperventilating got weird.

"It's going to be okay, Clyde. We are here to protect you." Howard said.

"He's right, son. No matter what, we will make it out of here alive." Harold replied.

"You two must really want to die, don't you?" A robber asked coldly as he aim his gun at the McBride family.

"Please don't shoot us! We're just innocent people trying to making a living!" Harold begged.

"Does it look like I care about two gay men trying to make a living. Where I'm from, guys like you aren't taking too kindly. As a matter of fact, how about I'll just put you two out of your misery alongside that kid of your?!" The robber replied.

"No please! You don't have to do this!" Howard cried out.

"Too late. My finger is already on the trigger. Once it's there, there's no turning back. I would say you better start praying, but I doubt the big man himself will listen." The robber said as he cocked his gun and gets ready to shoot the terrified family.

Just as the robber was about to pull the trigger and end the lives of the McBride family, he, alongside his partners, heard the sound of vehicles hitting the ground followed by car alarms.

"What the hell was that?" Another nameless robber asked before he looked out of the door to see what it was that made that noise, much to his horror. "Hey, I think some kid trashed our rides!"

"What?!" Jon rushed to the door and see Princess Power standing by the wrecked trucks with her back turned to the bank, which upsetted Jon. "You have got to be kidding me! You four, go out there and make that girl pay!" The four nameless robbers did as they told and went outside to confront Princess Power.

"There! All that!" Princess Power said after accomplishing her role. She then turned around to see how four of the robbers aiming their guns at her. "Uh oh."

"Okay, kid, who are you and what did you do to our trucks?!" The first nameless robber asked, enraged.

"Uh..." Princess Power uttered as she to afraid to say anything.

"Speak up brat, or else we'll shoot!" The robber stated.

"Good, that plan worked. Next plan. Accelerator, can you remove their guns from them before they harm Lola...i mean Princess Power?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Well do!" Accelerator replied before running to go save her sister by taking away the guns from the robbers without being seen by them.

"What the..." The robber exclaimed in shock as he and the others doesn't know where their guns went.

"Now it's our turn! Let's go!" Tigerclaw said as he, Wolfpack, and Poltergeist leave their spot to stop the robbers.

The first robber got even more enraged and grab Princess Power by her outfit. "This is starting to piss me off! Where did our guns go?! Answer me before you'll make me do something regrettable!"

Unbeknownst to the robbers, Princess Power lifted a door from one of the trucks using psychokinesis without them knowing and smirked. "We will see about that." She kicked the first robber in the chest to set herself free and hit him with the door, sending him flying towards the bank. "Alright, who's next?"

The remaining robbers was hesitant to do anything after witnessing what just happen to the first one.

"Let us get a crack of this!" Wolfpack spoken as she charged towards the remaining robbers in her half wolf form and punches one of them from afar, sending him flying down the street.

"Neat. But now is my turn." Poltergeist said as she spouts a vector from her back and yanked another robber by the ankle and lifted him up into the air.

The fourth robber begins quivering with fear and was ready to run.

"Not so fast!" Tigerclaw exclaimed as he leaped into the air and tackle the robber into the ground and extends his bones claws near the robber's neck.

"W-who are you?" He asked with fear.

"We are Royal Woods new heroes: The L-kids! Now, I have a question for you, are there more you? If so, how many are left?" Tigerclaw asked. The robber was too scared to answer and instead passed out, much to Tigerclaw's shock. "Huh. Guess I scared him a little too much."

Tigerclaw got off of the fourth robber as his sisters walked up to him and places the other robbers in the center. They then see Accelerator returning without the guns in her arms. "Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to come back. I was trying to find somewhere to dump the guns at." she said before looking down at the unconscious robbers on the ground. "Ah, man! You guys didn't even save one criminal for me to beat! Not cool, guys!"

"I don't think this is it. I think there are still more inside." Tigerclaw guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Wolfpack asked.

Suddenly, they heard a woman screaming from inside the bank and see that Jon and his friends got a female hostage, a male hostage, and Clyde held at gunpoint.

"I don't know who you kids are but unless you want to endangered the lives of these people even more, I suggest you step away from these guys and nobody gets hurt." Jon informed.

Tigerclaw sees Clyde about to have a nervous breakdown and gets upset. "Those monsters got Clyde!"

"Don't worry, I got this! It's my time to shine!" Accelerator said before foolishly running inside the bank. "Ok, you losers! Let go of people at once!" She warned.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it if you don't?!" Dre replied in a mocking manner.

"Why don't we find out?" Lana said with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I really don't have time for this nonsense! Shoot this Flash wannabe brat!" Jon ordered as he, Dre, and Clark fired their assault rifles at her as she stood in place and catching every bullet at super speed with her hands.

They stop shooting when they notice that their bullets isn't hitting her as she smirked at them, then opens both of her fists and dropped all of the bullets she caught on the floor, scaring Jon and his men and shocking the hostages.

"Okay, there's no way no human being, let alone a kid, can catch all of those bullets at that speed. I'm beginning to think that this brat isn't normal." Clark stated.

"Oh really? What give you that idea?" Dre sarcastically asked.

"Now it's my turn." Accelerator said as she grabbed a roll of tape from behind the bank counter and wrap the three robbers up with it at super speed without accidentally wrapping Clyde and the two other hostages with them. "There! All done! Everyone, you are no longer in danger! You all are now free thanks to me and my teammates! You can finally go home or whatever!"

The hostages all cheered for their new heroes as Accelerator walks out of the bank to meet up with her siblings.

"Sounds like you get a job well done, Accelerator. Good work." Tigerclaw congratulated Accelerator by petting her head.

"Aw, shucks! You shouldn't have congratulated me." Accelerator said as she blushing.

"Hey! What about us?! We helped too!" Lola replied annoyingly.

"R-right! Congrats with the rest of you too. It's an shame the others couldn't help." Tigerclaw replied.

"They will get their turn soon. Eventually." Wolfpack said.

"Excuse me." Tigerclaw, Wolfpack, Poltergeist, Accelerator and Princess Power turned around to see Katherine Mulligan approaching them. "I heard that you five saved this bank from being robbed just now. Can you tell us who you are?"

"They call me Tigerclaw."

"My name is Poltergeist."

"I'm Accelerator: the fastest girl alive!"

"I am the pretty Princess Power."

"And I'm Wolfpack! And together we are Royal Woods new heroes: The L-Kids!"

"There are six more heroes like us but they are doing something at the moment. But they will get their moment soon." Tigerclaw said.

"Then we can't wait until we will see the rest of your team in action. Is there anything else you want to say to the folks at home?" Katherine asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. To any criminal who dares harm this beloved town, be warned! Because the cops aren't the only ones you have to worry about and don't you forget it! Wolfpack and friends are out! ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Wolfpack said and then grabbed Tigerclaw, and begins leaving using her extendable arms.

Poltergeist spouts two vectors and uses them to launch herself from building to building while Accelerator ran on the street and Princess Power flew in the air.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mysterious man sitting in a dark is seen watching the news of the aftermath of the fail bank robbery that took place earlier and after Tigerclaw and the rest left.

"You heard it here, folks. The bank and the people inside the it are saved thanks for the timely appearance of Royal Woods new protectors: The L-Kids! If it wasn't for them, the criminals involved would've gotten away and innocent lives would be taken away. So, all I got to say is, thank you for saving the day." Katherine said before the man changed it to surveillance.

"New group of superheroes, huh? Looks like I just got a problem on my hands. How are new subjects doing?" The man asked someone behind him without looking at them, which happens to be a lady secretary.

"They are doing fine. We just about to give them their _shots_." The lady secretary answers. "Once they take their shots, they will be better than ever...in more ways than one."

"Good. And let me know once that is taking care of. Because I got a new job for them." The man replied.

"What will that be if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"To eradicate these so-called heroes." The man answered with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Before I forget again, I want to think Nick Name and Indy Scott for the names and costumes idea for the Loud siblings and for that one guest who suggested Hank and Hawk to be a villain duo (which I don't want to apologize as they didn't play much of a role in this chapter but will do so in the nex chapter when they can get their revenge against Lynn/Wolfpack for attacking them at the park in the previous chapter).**

**Also, if you guys got any suggestions on what villain/s should each of the L-Kids members should have for themselves. I already got someone for Lana/Accelerator and Lynn/Wolfpack will have Hank and Hawk and I might use an idea someone give me for another story I made on my other account for Leni/Thermia and I have an really great villain for Luan/Funny-Phase down the line. But it still doesn't hurt to see your guys ideas.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you later.**


	6. Hank and Hawk's Revenge

Episode 6: Hank and Hawk's revenge

After saving the bank from the robbers, Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lola arrived to the cave and enters it.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Lynn announced then look around the cave to see what the others has done when she and her younger siblings were saving the bank. "Whoa! Nicely done with the place, guys! It doesn't look like a boring cave now." She then walked up to the couch to sit on it. But before she could, she suddenly realized something. "There's no bugs or anything on this couch, is there?"

"Nope. I made a special spray to kill off any germs and insects that will be a nuisance to us then sprayed the couch and the chairs before i had Leni sew them." Lisa answered.

"Okay, just making sure." Lynn said as sat on the couch and feel relaxed.

"By the way, we just saw the news before you all got here. Glad you didn't forget about the rest of us. Though I wish you would have told them our superhero names but I am going to let it slide. This time." Lori said.

"Sorry about that. We didn't had enough time to do so. Anyway, I see that you all got the TVs and computers up and working. That's neat. Though, it would feel more like a base if we have a training room, a medical wing, and something that will keep us from being bored. Oh, and security! Can't forget about." Lincoln stated.

"Way ahead of you, elder brother. I programmed that into my robots systems and they are already at work as we speak." Lisa informs him.

"I should have guessed. By the way, where did you get the electricity from to power all of this?" Lincoln questioned.

"You don't want to know!" Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lisa replied in unison.

"Um, okay..." Lincoln said, uncertain about his sisters response.

As the other siblings are doing their thing, Lynn looked at Lucy as she removes her hood and something dawn to her. "You know, i don't know why this is dawning on me now but can we talk the elephant in the room? Most importantly, Lucy?" She questioned.

"Wait, Lucy's a elephant?" Leni asked which caused her siblings to facepalms from her question.

"No Leni. What Lynn mean by that is to address a real big problem that's have been ignored." Lori corrected Leni then turn her attention towards Lynn. "Which brings us to the next question: what about Lucy that needs address?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really... except maybe for the obvious two horns that is literally sticking out of her head! If I'm guessing right, her horns aren't retractable like Lincoln's bone claws. And if people started putting two and two together, they will find out her secret identity and she will attract some unwanted attention by the wrong people." Lynn pointed out as Lisa walked up to Lucy to observe her horns.

"Hm, Lynn is right. This might be problematic not for just Lucy, but for the rest of us as well." Lisa stated, causing all of her siblings except Lynn to gasped in shock.

"Is there anything you can do about her horns?" Luan asked.

"I could remove them. But i fear that she will fall in a coma or parish as she stated to us yesterday. My best guess is that she should wear a hat or something until i can think of a way to hide them when she's not doing any hero work as Poltergeist." Lisa suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually. But how are we going to explain that to Mom and Dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Just come up with a reasonable explanation for them to believe. It's not that hard to do." Lisa remarked.

"She does have a point. Well, Lucy, until Lisa can come up with an alternative, i guess you will be wearing a hat for a while." Lincoln said.

Lucy sees all of her siblings glancing at her horns and covers them with her hands. "Sigh."

Although with that problem now solved, there was something else about Lucy that begins to worry Lynn. Most importantly, about her power. _"I'm glad we got that out of the way, but what would happen if Lucy did what she did to me at the hospital to the rest of us or to an innocent person and doesn't remember any of it like before? Actually, i still don't think that was Lucy i was speaking to that night. I think i was actually talking to a whole different person. Could it be? Does this mean that Lucy has developed a split personality after being in that coma for three months?__ I have to keep an eye on her to make sure that my guess isn't true and to make sure she won't attack and outright kills someone, for her safety and __for everyone else's."_

"Something's wrong, Lynn?" Leni asked, causing Lynn to see all of her siblings looking at her with worried looks.

"It's nothing. Just got lost in thought, that's all. So, what now?" Lynn asked.

"Well, since there's nothing left for us to do and I doubt any crime will happen for today, I guess we can head home before it get dark." Lori said.

"Yeah. I think we should." Lynn replied.

* * *

Moments later, the Loud kids walked through the front door in their normal outfits and smelled something delicious. "Mmm, what's that yummy smell?" Lola asked.

Their father emerged from kitchen with a pot of something. "Oh, hey kids. I'm getting dinner started. I also came up with a new ingredient recipe earlier so if you're wondering what's that smell is, now you know."

"That's cool, Dad. We will just be upstairs for a while. Call us down when dinner is ready." Lincoln said as he and his sisters head upstairs with Lucy in the center of them so their father won't see her horns.

"Way ahead of you, kiddo!" Lynn Sr. replied before going into the kitchen singing something.

The kids are up in the attic looking through some old boxes to find an hat for Lucy to wear so she can hide her horns.

"There's have to be something for Lucy to wear." Lori said as she looks for the right hat.

"What about this?" Luan spoken as she pulls an top hat out of an box. "Maybe she could wear this."

"Luan, we are trying to hide her horns, not to make her look like Abraham Lincoln." Lynn said, causing Luan to be upset.

"Oh! What about this hat?!" Lola asked as she take out a fancy pink hat out of the box she was digging through and show her siblings. "I think she should wear this."

"I rather drop dead than to ever walk something like that." Lucy replied.

"Your loss. I think you need more taste in fashion, my dear sister. That gloomy thing you got going on, isn't going to get you nowhere." Lola stated as she leaves the attic with the fancy hat on her head.

The others continue looking through the boxes for hats when Leni spots something. "Oh my gosh! I think i found the hat for Lucy!" She said as she take out an hat very similar to Lucy's baby winter hat but a little bigger and instead of it being gray, it's red.

"Hey, that's my old hat I used to wear when I was Lucy's age. I forgot I had this." Lynn stated.

"And it's the perfect one for her. Here you go, Lucy. Put it on so Mom and Dad doesn't suspect something when they see your horns." Lori told her as she hand over the hat to Lucy. Lucy took the hat from Lori's hand and out it on her head, hiding her horns. "Great. Now they won't expect a thing."

"Let's hope so." Lincoln spoke up.

"Kids, dinner's ready! Come and get it while it's still hot!" Lynn Sr. shouted from downstairs.

"Now, for the moment of truth." Lisa said as she and her siblings leave the attic and head downstairs.

At the table, the whole family are eating Lynn Sr's cooking, which is chicken coated in some sauce, and is actually enjoying it.

"Wow, Dad! This stuff is delicious!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I'll say! This might be the best thing I have ever tasted!" Luan replied.

"I glad you all like it. I added a little bit of honey, barbecue sauce, a tiny bit of hot sauce, vinegar, and a small bit of spice." Lynn Sr. stated.

"I think customers will go bonkers over these! As long as they aren't allergic to one of the stuff you put in this." Luna said.

As the family continues eating, Rita glanced over at Lucy and sees her wearing Lynn's old winter hat. "Lucy, I see you is wearing Lynn's old winter hat...despite it not being winter. Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Uhh..." Lucy looks around the table at her siblings and sees them looking back at her nervously. "I...I guess after seeing Lana walking around the house with her hat on, I wanted to do the same for a while. There's nothing wrong with trying out new things, right?"

"Not at all, Lucy. In fact, I'm glad you is beginning to try out new things." Rita said, relieved that nothing is wrong with Lucy.

"Actually, this isn't my first time doing something new, but it probably won't be my last." Lucy said before taking a bite out her chicken then look at her siblings, who all nods at her with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Later that night, the secretary is seen walking down a hallway with a female scientist alongside her. "So, how is our new subjects doing? Did our drug work on them?" She asked.

"Yes, Ms. Jade. The drug works perfectly as we hope it would." The female scientist answered.

"Good. He would be really happy to hear this. Now that we finally perfected the drug, we can finally achieve his dream to turn every human into beautiful mutated monstrosities for his army. Also, you can drop the whole Ms or Mrs thing. Just call me Jade." Jade told her.

"Yes, ma'am. Although, I do have to warn you that upon transforming, they did attack some of our workers out of a fit rage and confusion so we had the security forces to use cattle prods to force them into a isolated room so they can calm down." The scientist informed her.

"Wouldn't matter to me at the slightest. If they even think about attacking me, I'll just put them in their place with my trusty bo staff." Jade said in a cocky manner.

"I know you will. Anyway, here we are." The female scientist and Jade stopped in front of a room that contained Hank and Hawk, who are now a mutated silverback gorilla *Hank* and a Ferruginous Hawk "Hawk* respectively.

"Beautiful..." Jade utters silently. "Open the door. I'm going in."

"Right." The female scientist enters the security number for the door which open it.

Once the door opened, Jade entered the room and made her presence known to the two mutated teens with the door closing behind her. "Hello, boys. Nice to finally meet you too properly. And I got to say, the drug really did you both wonders."

"Wonders? Wonders?! Look at us, does this screams wonders to you?! We are freaking animals now!" Hawk shouted angrily.

"Yeah! And against our will too! You better change us back to our normal self otherwise we will force you to do so!" Hank demanded in a threatening manner.

"You better watch your tone there, boys. I don't take kindly to threats." Jade said in a calm but threatening manner as she reaches for something behind her back.

"Looks like she's wants it the hard way. Let's get her Hank!" Hawk said to Hank before the two charge at Jade.

Seeing as the two boys charging at her, Jade grabbed her bo staff from her back and use it to swept Hawk off his foot and hit him on the head with the end point then roundhouse kick Hank on the side, causing him to groan in pain. Then she press a button on the staff which caused it to become electrified and shock Hank with it, making him collapse onto the floor unconscious.

"W-what just happened?" Hawk groaned as he struggle to move his body.

Jade then put her heel on top of Hawk's head and look down at him. "Let me inform you something so you and your friend there know who you is dealing with. My name is Jade. I am the assistant secretary to White Rabbit, the man you two will be working under. I am a natural born fighter and killer and I have participated in dangerous fight clubs and deadly tournaments at a young age and had been known to kill those who were much bigger than me and stronger than me ranging from men, women, and even all sorts of animals. I only went easy on you because White Rabbit need you for a special important mission tomorrow. So you two better be grateful for that."

"Mission? What mission does this _Rabbit _guy want us to do?" Hawk asked in a uninteresting manner, causing Jade to press her heel deeper onto his head in annoyance for what he said.

"You will address White Rabbit in a respectful manner and tone! And what he want is for you two to eradicate some superheroes in Royal Woods!" Jade explains after scolding Hawk for his tone.

"Superheroes? Don't be joking! There's no such thing as superheroes! Even if there was, why should we care about them anyway?" Hawk questioned.

"First off, I'm not joking. They are real as of recent. And second off, the one who attacked you and your friend there is one of them." Jade said.

"What?!" Hawk replied surprised.

"See for yourself."

Jade pressed something on her watch and show Hawk an holographic conversation between Lynn/Wolfpack and Katherine she must have recorded from the news earlier.

_"As a matter of fact, yes. To any criminal who dares harms this beloved town, be warned! Because the cops aren't the only ones you have to worry about and don't you forget it! Wolfpack and friends are out! ARH-WOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

The recording ended and Hawk just laid there silent but is also enraged to see the one who attacked him and Hank at the park is a superhero now.

"So, are you going to get rid of these so-called heroes for us?" Jade asked.

Hawk thinks about it for a minute before looking up at Jade with a determined look. "Yes. If it means that we can take out that wolf girl, then we will be happy to get rid of her and her friends for you."

Jade smirked by Hawk's answer. "That's all I needed to hear. I will let your new boss know about your decision and feel free to tell your friend everything when he wakes up." She said as she walk to the door just as it is being open. But just before she could leave, she stopped and look over her shoulder to tell him himself. "Oh, and one more thing. If you two fail to complete your task, there will be hell to pay. Remember that."

After making her last threat known, Jade walked out of the room with the door closing behind her. Hawk then hears Hank groan in pain as he is waking up.

"Dude, that woman means business." Hank said before he noticed that Jade is gone. "Where did she go anyway? Is she gonna turn us back to humans?"

"Forget about that. We got other things to care about." Hawk replied as he finally begins to lift his body off the floor.

"There is? Like what exactly?" Hank asked.

"For starters, we are going back to Royal Woods sometime tomorrow." Hawk said.

"For what?" Hank questioned.

"To pay a little visit to a certain wolf girl and her so-called hero friends."

* * *

The next day, all of the kids, minus Lana, are at their base doing different things. Lori is helping Lisa with testing the security cameras Lisa's robots installed, Leni is creating ice decorations to make the cave seem more lively, Luna is laying on the couch playing her guitar, Luan is using her phasing powers to play peekaboo with Lily, Lynn is doing some push ups in her wolf hybrid form, Lincoln is tuning in with scanner, Lucy is using her vectors to hang upside down from the cave's ceiling, and Lola is hovering above ground meditating.

"Okay, she should be appearing on screen right about now." Lori said as she and Lisa sees Lana running from one screen to another until she enters the cave and stop.

"Well?" Lana questioned.

"Everything is working out perfectly. Now we just need up the security. Maybe I should use the stuff I used when we lock down the house before." Lisa suggested.

Lynn glances over at Lincoln and see him still tuning with the scanner. "Okay I got to ask, why did you bring that stupid old scanner?" She asked.

"Because, this scanner will help us stop crime before it was too late." Lincoln said in until he heard the scanner making a sound.

"Attention, all units! We've got an 11-91V and 10-53 at Ketcham Park and need serious backup immediately! Please send help right away before... No! Stay away you...you weird abominations! Stay away! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The man over the scanner screamed at something before suddenly cutting off, causing out of the kids to stare at the scanner in silence for a bit before Lola broke the silence.

"Uh, i have a question: what does 10-91V and 10-53 mean?" Lola asked.

Lincoln reads towards the police code book he brought with him to find what the codes means. "10-91V means animal, vicious and 10-53 means man down. But what kind of animal would cause enough fear and panic to that guy?"

"We're not sure. But the way he phrased the animals in question, it sounds like whatever attacked him and the others isn't normal." Lisa guessed.

"Well, we wouldn't know if we stay here talking about it! I'll say we go greeted whatever attacked those cops!" Lynn said as she is now pumped up.

"Lynn's right. Everyone, put on your costumes! We got more people to save!"

* * *

Meanwhile, several unconscious body of police officers is seen everywhere around the park. Hank is seen crushing the life out of a cop with a bear hug while Hawk watch in amazement.

"Hey uglies!" A voice spoken, causing the mutated teens to turn to who called them out and see Wolfpack and the rest of the L-Kids members in their costumes. "Let that cop go or else!"

"Hehehe. We were wondering when you losers were going to show up. We were starting to bored just beating up these lame cops. Now we can finally get our revenge on you, wolf girl." Hawk said.

The kids share a glance at each other in confusion before looking back at the boys. "Uh, do I know you? Also, you can talk?"

"Of course you know us! We are the ones you attack here two days ago!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Hold on. Are you telling me that you two are the same jerks who made fun of our football team, sprained my ankle during that football match, almost ruined Halloween for everyone, and picked on me on that same day I attacked you?" Wolfpack asked.

"Yeah, that's right. We're those guys. And speaking about that football match, we should've broken your neck instead of spraining your ankle that day. But thanks to the people who found and healed us, we were given a second chance to do that and more to not just you, but your whole loser family!" Hank said.

"Yeah! Starting with you, that white haired loser, wherever he is, and that freak whole dump blood on us!" Hawk exclaimed before him and Hank charged at the L-Kids.

"Here they come! Get ready, everyone!" Tigerclaw ordered.

"Right!"

Everyone jumped out of the way just in time as the two angry teens almost crashed into them and splitted up into two groups. Hawk and Hank also splitted up and went after the two groups with the former goes after the group that had Tigerclaw, Wolfpack, Poltergeist, Princess Power, and Baby Marvel and the latter going after Ms. Diamond, Thermia, Shout-Out, Funny-Phase, Accelerator, and Stopwatch.

Hawk uses his talons to scratch Wolfpack's arms as she is using them to protect herself. "Guys, kind of in need of assistance here!"

"I got it!" Princess Power said as she lifted junk from a nearby garbage bin using telekinesis and hurl them at Hawk.

"Huh? Hey! Knock it off!" Hawk said while using his wing to shield himself from the junk being thrown at him.

"She's keeping him busy. Now it's my turn!" Tigerclaw said as he run at Hawk with his claws out.

Hawk sees Tigerclaw approaching him and notices the claws. "Think again, wimp!" He exclaimed as he begins emitting strong winds from his wings, blowing not only Tigerclaw back, but Wolfpack as well since she was actually near him.

"Strong winds? Seriously?!" Wolfpack asked very annoyed.

"Well, what did you expect from someone with wings for arms?!" Tigerclaw replied.

Seeing what's going on, Stopwatch run to go help the rest of her teammates, which distracted Ms. Diamond.

"You are wise open!" Hank exclaimed just as he was about to attack Ms. Diamond only to be blown away by Shout-Out's scream.

"Thanks, Shout-Out." Ms. Diamond said to Shout-Out as she gives her nod with a thumbs up.

After recovering from Shout-Out's scream, Hank begins charging at Ms. Diamond again like an raging gorilla, prompting her to go into diamond form. Once close enough, Hank thorw a punch at Ms. Diamond's face however it wasn't effective against her hard diamond form, it was however effective against him as it caused him to scream in agony from the pain he just received as he is holding onto his injured hand.

"Ha! Hurts doesn't it? That's what happens when you punch an invulnerable diamond body." Ms. Diamond said in a mocking tone.

"You... I will break you!" Hank shouted angrily as he attempt to attack her again not knowing two hands coming out from the ground while grabbing his feet and causing him to tip. "What the heck? What grabbed me?"

Hank starts to notice something coming out from the ground and shortly realizes that it's Funny-Phase's head. "HEY!" She said before chuckles insanely, scaring Hank and causing him to back away in fear.

Accelerator makes an small twister around Hank and blocking any exit for him.

"Therima now!" Accelerator ordered.

Therima uses a ice stream at the twister and ends up freezing Hank inside. Once Accelerator stopped running around Hank, the twister disappeared and shows him completely frozen.

"Now that was an _icy _finish." Funny-Phase chuckles as the others groaned. "Get it?"

"Well, now that we got this one out of the way, time to go after the other one." Ms. Diamond said.

"I don't think that will be possible." Shout-Out said as she points at the other group, who is gaining the upper hand against Hawk due to Stopwatch slowing down his wing speed and Princess Power still hurling stuff at him.

"If you four are planning on doing something, now is the best time to do so! I don't think I can keep him like this for long." Stopwatch said to Wolfpack, Tigerclaw, Poltergeist and Baby Marvel.

"And I don't think I can keep this up either! Do something for goodness sake!" Princess Power demanded as she feel herself running out of energy.

"We're about to!" Tigerclaw shouted back at Princess Power before turning his attention to Tigerclaw and Poltergeist. "Poltergeist, use your vectors to pull him over here!"

"Well do." Poltergeist said before using one vector to grab Hawk's foot and yank away from Stopwatch and pull him toward her and the rest.

"Wolfpack!"

"Don't even have to tell me!" Wolfpack replied as she stretches out her left arm behind her then pull it back to deliver a powerful punch to Hawk's stomach, sending the mutated hawk boy flying across the park once Poltergeist letting go of him.

"Okay, now is own turn! Baby Marvel, can you see if you can teleport us above that bad guy?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Poo Poo." Baby Marvel said before coating her body and Tigerclaw's body in a lavender light as she concentrating and the two of them vanished and reappear above Hawk.

"This is where you fall!" Tigerclaw exclaimed as he punched Hawk hard into the ground, causing the older teen to wheeze in pain. "And that's what happens when you mess with the L-Kids!"

Hawk's wheezes turned into angry groans before noticing Hank trap in frozen ice. _"Dang it! They even got Hank too! Dang it! I guess we don't have any other choice but to retreat for now." _

Hawk uses his wings to send dirt into Tigerclaw's eyes, blinding him. "Ahh! My eyes! I can't see! I can't see!" Tigerclaw exclaimed before getting off Hawk and causing him to fly towards his frozen partner then flies up to the air.

"You losers may have beaten us this time, but we will be back to get our revenge! Just you wait! Especially you, wolf freak!" Hawk shouted before retreating.

"Tch! They're not as tough as they seem they are. Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed by that." Wolfpack said.

"Speaking of which." Ms. Diamond spoke before punching Wolfpack on her head.

"Owww! What was that for?!" Wolfpack asked while rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"That was for giving away your identity! Like seriously, what were you thinking doing that?! Are you trying to endangered the ones you care about like Mom and Dad?" Ms. Diamond scolded Wolfpack for giving away her identity earlier.

"Does it really matter? They already know who I am because of what I did to them two days prior. It's not gonna change much anyway unless someone wipes their memories or something." Wolfpack answered as she continue rubbing her head. "Man, that punch strings..."

"But still. You shouldn't have done that. Let's just hope their not that smart enough to know who our friends and family are." Ms. Diamond said in a worried tone.

"As much as I want to criticized Wolfpack for her reckless action, I think we should focus on who was it that turned those two into animal abominations." Stopwatch suggested.

"Yeah, that's right. One of them did say something about some people founded them and healed them up. Do you think that those same people change them into that?" Funny-Phase asked.

"If that's the case, then these people will be very troublesome for all of us if they can do stuff like that." Stopwatch said.

"Umm, not trying to be that guy, but can we get this show on the road before any other cops decided to show up and thinks we were the ones who attacked these cops?" Tigerclaw replied as he is still rubbing the dirt from his eyes.

"Good point. Let's go before they do show up." Ms. Diamond said before grabbing Baby Marvel off the ground and leaves the area with her siblings minus Tigerclaw due to him still blind from the dirt.

"Guys, are you still there?" Tigerclaw asked before getting pulled away by Poltergeist's vector.

* * *

Later that night at the laboratory, Hawk and Hank, now freed from his ice prison, is in a dark room with only light coming from behind them showing them on their knees with their heads down in shame as Jade is scolding the two for their failure.

"I can't believe it. You two had one job to do! ONE JOB! And you fail to do that! And just for humiliating us with such failure, I guess I should do what I promised I would do if you two fail to complete a mission." Jade said as she take out her staff and coats it in electricity again, scaring the two boys.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to fail so badly! Please don't hurt us!" The boys begged as Jade held her staff above her head to punish them with.

"Jade, lower your weapon. Clearly, these two weren't ready to face them just yet. But, I know next time they will succeed. Once they enhanced and have enough training of course." White Rabbit said while still in the shadows with only his eyes being shown.

"Yes sir. I understand." Jade bows.

"Good. Now, take these two back to the lab for some...modifications. After that's done, do what you want with. Just don't kill them. Their usefulness might still come in handy for us."

"As you wish." Jade walked up to the boys in motion them to leave the room with her. "You two are lucky... for now." She whispered to them which caused the boys to look at each other with fear.

"As I suspected. These kids might actually posed a threat to my plan. But not for long. Soon, their dreams of becoming superheroes will be crushed into tiny pieces. And I want to be there to see it all crashing down."

* * *

**Okay, a little context for Jade for you guys so no one asked. Jade is from an African and Amazonian descent. She is an attractive woman with dark skin, a medium muscular frame that she keeps hidden under her outfit which is expensive, long black hair, amber eyes, and wears black high heeled shoes. She is also a skilled martial artist and a skilled killer as she said to Hawk earlier, she is cunning, smart, serious, smart, dangerous, loyal, and does not take too kindly to threats nor failure, and her main choice of weapon is her staff which can generate and use any element at its disposal. You will see what I mean in future chapters.****Anyway, chapter 6 is finally done. And to be honest with you all, having all of the kids fighting against Hawk and Hank at the same time is kind of hard to do. No wonder why movies and shows have a hard time having every main characters fighting against someone else or doing something else at the same time.**

**But at least I finish with this one. I can't wait to go chapter seven so I can introduce the villain that Lana/Accelerator will encounter a lot more than with her siblings. I give you a hint, this villain is based off another villain from an different series that has something to do with another speedy character. If anyone guessed who it is I'm referring to, will get an shout out at the beginning of chapter seven.**

**Speaking of shout out, not sure if I already did this in the last chapter or not but I want to thank the guest who give the mysterious figure and his assistant names and for the guest who was wondering about Lucy's horns, you are welcome.**


	7. Robots and animals

Episode 7: Robots and animals

Around midnight at Tall Timbers Park, a group of raccoons are seen going through a garbage bin looking for food when something big lands nearby, scaring the raccoons and causing them to hide behind a tree. They then poke their heads from behind the tree and notices a huge weird object just sitting in the middle of the field.

Curious, all of the raccoons left the comfort of the tree one by one and went up closer to the mysterious object to observe it. The object in question is some kind of black capsule strangely shaped like a lamb ham, red and yellow hazard stripes on the top and bottom, a small window on the right front, a vent on the back, four support pedestals beneath it, and a blue switch on the top. Because the capsule looks like a lamb ham, they all imagines it as an actual lamb ham and begins biting into it on different sides and parts until one of them accidentally push the switch, causing the sides of the capsule to open up. Becoming curious once again, the raccoons enter inside the capsule only for the sides to close up, trapping them inside.

A short while later at a local pet store, all of the animals are sleeping peacefully until the sound of glass breaking woke them up. Now awake, they look at what broke the glass to see something that caused them all to freak out for a bit before things suddenly got quiet. Just then, several shadowy figures emerged from the pet store with bags full of the animals inside and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next day, Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo are having a casual walk down the street talking to each other when they stop after seeing a panicked orange cat running towards them. Cliff meows at the others telling them he got this before putting one of his paws out and telling the other cat, to stop to which it did, and begins asking the other cat what's going on.

The cat start explaining what happened as a thought bubble appeared above the animals heads, showing the events that happened. The cat was minding its business when it notices a capsule similar to the one seen at Tall Timbers Park near a different park surrounded by four robots, two of which is a humanoid-shaped robots with shiny metallic black and red colors, standing roughly at six feet tall, a single blue-tinted optical visor, and a golden C mark on their chest, and the other two are fully ham-shaped humanoid robots with a reddish brown color, blank yellow eyes, a face similar to a pig, and a mohawk-like fin on their heads and watched them pour something out of some bags into the capsule. The cat farther explain saying it saw a hovering, white dome-shaped pod and its lower part is completely black, two medium sized wings on each side, an exhaust pipe at the back, and a single headlight on the front.

Inside the pod is a rather round figure of a man with peach skin, a dome like head with no visible neck, balding black hair, a thin brown mustache, red goggles with black lenses, a brown tranch coat over an blue shirt with silver triangles on it, gray pants with a black buckle is a golden C symbol on it, and black boots. The man lower an claw from the bottom of the pod down to grab the capsule and pull it up, revealing what was being poured in it which happened to be the animals that was stolen from the pet store the night before which shocked the cat. After watching the man take off with the captured animals, the cat back away slowly and quietly so it doesn't alert the robots. However, it stepped on a small twig, breaking it and alerted the robots anyway. Now caught, the cat decides to make an run for it so it wouldn't be captured as well.

Now finished explaining everything to the four house pets, the cat warns them to run while they can before it's too late before running off again. Charles questioned the cat's story and the others just shrug it off as it was probably nothing and continue their causal walk. However, their walk was cut shortly when they came face to face with the robots that cat was telling them about not that long ago. Now believing what that cat said is true, Cliff, Walt and Geo slowly tries to make an escape while Charles stand his ground by growling at the machines. Just as Cliff and the rest were about to leave, another group of robots arrived with one of them holding onto the cat from earlier in a net, blocking their exit. With nowhere left to run, the robots begin closing in on the pets and captured all of them one by one with nets and leaves with them as they each cries for help.

* * *

That afternoon, the Loud siblings are at their base with their costumes on receiving watches from Lisa.

"Okay i have to ask, what's with the watches, Lis?" Lynn asked.

"These watches are our way of communicating with one another for anything. Also, each of them have a inbuilt scanner, laser, recorder, and a tracker in case one of us goes missing and doesn't answer when called." Lisa answered.

"That's all?" Lincoln questioned.

"For the moment. I wasn't able to add a lot given the limited time I had making these. But I can update them when the weekend arrive." Lisa said.

"That's fine by me." Lana said as she put the watch around her wrist and put her goggles on. "I'm off!" She announced as she about to leave.

"Off? Off to where? Where are you going?" Lola asked.

"Nowhere far. I'm just about to do some laps around Royal Woods for a bit. If I see any weird activity, I'll let you know with this watch. See ya!" Lana said before running out of the cave.

"Well, while Lana is doing her laps, let's see if there's any crime happening." Lincoln said as he turns on one of the TVs.

"Tonight's news story, disappearing animals? You heard that right, folks. Animals from all over Royal Woods has suddenly disappeared without a trace. From strays, to animals that just wanted a home, to wildlife, to even pets. And on a related note, some people has also claimed to have seen robots roaming around carrying big bags or nets of something as well as spotting some weird looking capsules all over several parks. Are they the ones responsible for the animals disappearances? Where did they come from? And will the cops or Royal Woods new heroes will find and bring back all the lost animals? This has been Katherine Mulligan, with tonight's news story." Katherine said before Lincoln turns the TV off.

"Okay, just to make sure I'm remembering right. Did she just say that every animal in Royal Woods ranging from strays, animals who wants a home, wildlife, and house pets has suddenly disappeared?" Lynn asked, making sure she heard that right.

"Indeed she did. And she also mentioned something about robots roaming around the town with bags or nets full of something. So, I'm guessing that these robots and the animals sudden disappearance must be connected to one another." Lisa guessed.

"You don't think it's your robots that did that, right?" Luan asked. "I mean, so far the only person we know in Royal Woods who make robots is you."

"Preposterous! My creations were never programmed to do such treason! All we know those robots could belong to someone else." Lisa said in a angry tone.

"But whom robots? And what purpose do this person needs animals for?" Luna asked.

"Do you think those robots could belong to the people one of those guys mentioned yesterday?" Lucy wondered.

"Perhaps. Or maybe they belong to an Eggman copycat." Lincoln guessed.

The sisters looked at Lincoln as neither of them know who Eggman is. "Might wanna clarify to us on who this Eggman guy is?" Lynn asked.

"Gladly. Eggman is a fictional character who is a mad scientist with an IQ of 300. He is infamous for capturing small forested creatures and use them as a power source for his robots so he can use them to collect several magical objects and to conquer the world." Lincoln explained.

"And you think this person is trying to do the same?" Lori asked.

"It's a possibility. Although, if we are dealing with a Eggman wannabe, then i think there's a 100 percent chance that Lana is going to be his or her's main nemesis." Lincoln stated.

"What makes you suggested that?" Lola asked.

"Because Eggman's main nemesis is a speedy blue character by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog. He always foiled the Egghead's plans by destroying his robots and freeing the animals inside said robots. Also, Lana is a big animal lover. She will not stand someone using animals as a mean to power their machines." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, she is a big animal lover given that i have to sleep in the same room with her and her exotic pets. At least, some of them are i think." Lola said.

"I think i should call her to let her know." Lori said as she begins using her new watch.

* * *

Lana begins running down the street of Royal Woods doing her laps as she said she was while also looking around for strange activities. "Hmm, nothing bad or suspicious is happening so far. I guess robbers are having a off day or something. Or i guess they're to scared to come out because of what Lynn said that day the bank were robbed. Yeah, i think that's the reason." Lana said. Just then, she starts receiving a call from Lori on her watch. "Lori's calling me? I wonder what's up? *she answers the call* Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought to let you know that a bunch of animals suddenly disappeared and there might be some robots walking around with big bags or nets full with animals inside them. How's your laps going by the way?" Lori asked after telling Lana what she and the others heard from the news.

"It's okay. I just started but I'll..." Lana paused after realizing what Lori just said before asking how her laps going. "Wait, can you repeat what you said before that?"

"Can i see that right quick?" Lincoln asked before moving Lori's arm so he can talk to Lana. "So, to give you a quick summary. According to the news, every animal in Royal Woods has suddenly disappeared and we think that a bunch of robots that some people claim to have seen were the ones responsible for their disappearance."

"What?! Why would a bunch of robots kidnap animals for?!" Lana asked in shock and rage.

"We don't know for sure but if my theory is correct, you might be dealing with a Eggman copycat." Lincoln said.

"Who?" Lana questioned.

"I'll explain later. But for now, be on the lookout for any robot that might be somewhere in Royal Woods and destroy them. Maybe then the mastermind will show themselves. But be careful in how you go about destroying them. There could be animal inside and we can't afford any damage or casualties." Lincoln informed her.

"Got it. Anything else i should know?" Lana asked.

"Actually yeah. Apparently, there have been sightings of capsules at different parks. Find them and free whatever could be in them. If they're like the ones from the games i play, there should be a big switch on top of them." Lincoln informed her again.

"If you want, we can help you save the animals if you want us to." Lori said after moving her arm away from Lincoln.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think i can handle this on my own. I can destroy these robots and their boss with my super speed! They wouldn't know what hit them. And I'll be done before sunset." Lana replied in a cocky manner.

"Okay but be careful out there. We literally don't know who this person is or what they and their robots are capable of." Lori said.

"I'll be fine, sis. After all, you is talking to the speedster of the L-Kids. Lana out!" Lana ended the call. "So, someone is going around stealing animals, huh? Not on my watch they won't!"

Lana came to a sudden halt when she heard someone screaming for help and sees Lacey and her dog Victorie surrounded by four pack of the metallic black robots.

"Those must be the robots Lincoln and Lori were talking about. And it looks like they got Lacey and Victorie trapped. Looks like this is the job for Accelerator!" Lana said as she runs towards the robots.

"Give us the dog and nobody gets hurt." One of the robots said.

"No! I will never give my beloved dog to no one! Not even to some bucket of bolts!" Lacey exclaimed as she refused to hand over Victorie to them.

"Very well. I guess we just gonna take it from you by force." The robots eyes glow completely red and move in closer to take Victorie away from Lacey by force.

Just as they were about to do so however, one of the robots suddenly exploded after being hit by an unseen force and freeing a bird that was in it. After seeing one of them exploded, the other robots look around blindly to find out who took down their comrade.

"Who did that? Show yourself!" Another robot said before another one suddenly exploded and freeing a rabbit that was inside that.

The third robot started to randomly break apart and collapse on the ground, freeing another bird. The last robot begins using its eye to scan the area to look for what been attacking its comrades and caught a glimpse of Accelerator jumping in the air before getting its head kicked off by her. The head nearly hit Lacey and Victorie and crashed into the ground with its eye flickering on and off before dying out.

Accelerator landed behind the last robot's body and in front of Lacey and her dog and watches as the body short circuit itself before also breaking apart and freeing another animal. "Huh, I guess there were some animals inside those robots after all. Well, now that I know what they look like, I can find them quite easily. I also need to remember to look for any capsule laying around somewhere."

"Wait!" Lacey said just before Accelerator was about to leave. "Before you leave, I need what's your name is."

Accelerator turn around to face Lacey with a smile on her face. "Accelerator's the name and speed is my game!"

"Accelerator, you say? Thanks for giving me your name. Now, I can use it when I'm suing you." Lacey said as she smirked at Accelerator mischievously.

"There's no need to thank me, I was just... *suddenly realized what Lacey just said* Wait what? You're suing me? For what?!" Accelerator asked upset.

"Because you nearly hit me and Victorie with that robot head and for dirtying us with all that dust you kicked up. We don't like to be dirty." Lacey replied as her dog nods in agreement.

"Are you serious?!" I just saved both of your lives and this is the thanks I get?!" Accelerator exclaimed as Lacey and Victorie nods their heads to her question, causing her to groan in frustration. "I don't have time for this."

Accelerator turn the other way and speed away, kicking up more dust at Lacey and Victorie. "You just made it even worse!" Lacey exclaimed before coughing.

* * *

Accelerator runs around Royal Woods for any more robots and for any capsule but couldn't find any of them. "Come on, where are they?" She asked. Just then, she was almost got shot by an energy blast, causing her to come to a screeching halt. "Whoa! What was that?"

Accelerator hear something walking up to her and turn around to see more metallic black robots alongside with some ham-shaped robots coming up to her with their arm cannons aim at her. "Looks like you all found me first. Good, this makes me looking for you a whole lot easier." She said just before she begins attacking each and every last one of them.

* * *

Meanwhile at some military factory, some animals that was stolen are being taken out of capsules they were trapped in and is being placed in robots, activating them as the same man from before is seen watching this all happening from behind a glass with a robotic butler.

"Seems like everything is going occurring to plan, Dr. Cham.

"Indeed it is. And when i kidnap every animal around the world to use them to power my machines, i will be unstoppable! And nothing is getting in my way for world dominance!" Dr Cham laughed evilly until a girl who looks to be around Lori's age with pale skin, a tall and slender body, black crop top with the words _Daddy's L__ittle Princess_ written on it that looks like it was painted in blood, a floor-length skirt with a thigh-high split on each side, a spiked choker on her neck, a nose ring, spiked bracelet, wears thick, black mascara, black eyeliner, purple lipstick, long messy brown hair, long white socks, and black boots runs into the room.

"Dad! Someone is destroying our robots!" The girl exclaimed.

Hearing those words causing Dr. Cham to stop laughing and turns to his daughter with a displeasure look. "I'm sorry, i might have misheard you. Did you just say that someone is destroying our robots?!"

"Well, duh! Do i need to repeat myself?" The girl replied.

"Do you know who it is and where is this taking place at?" Dr. Cham asked.

"I think at that small town you were at earlier. As for who is that is destroying our robots, I couldn't tell you but i did caught glimpse from one of the robots of some kid in some weird costume." The girl answered, referring to Accelerator.

"A kid? A freaking kid is the one destroying our robots?! This is can not stand! I will not have some small brat trashing my machines and crushing my dream of world dominance! Arthur, open the gate right away! I'm going to teach this brat an lesson or two on not to mess with other people's things." Dr. Cham ordered as he leaves.

"Yes sir. I will do so immediately." Arthur replied as he do what he was told.

Moments later, Dr. Cham enters his hovercraft as the gate is opening while his daughter appearing next to the hovercraft. "Can I come with you? I wanted help making that brat pay for what he or she did." She said.

"As much as i really want to, I'm going to have to say no. I want to be the one to stop this little menace from destroying anymore robots and finding the last capsule before it's too late. Besides, I don't want you to waste your time on something that will only last for about a second. I know how much you hate that." Dr. Cham said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Cham's daughter sighs sadly and became depressed.

Seeing his daughter being down, Dr. Cham felt bad and lifted her head up to look at him. "Hey, listen, if I somehow failed to defeat the enemy and they put up a good fight, then I'll let you and probably your brothers join me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Dr. Cham replied before kissing his daughter on her forehead, bringing her hopes up. "I'll be back home before dinner with the last capsule." He said before zooms off to Royal Woods as his daughter watches with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, Accelerator is seen destroying the last remaining robots that were hanging around Tall Timbers Park. "Whew! Looks like that's the last of them. I know cleanup is going to be a chore. Though, saying that, I have found more robots than these capsules Lincoln told me about. Were they moved or something? Or did the mastermind take them all away already and use the animals inside for evil purposes?! Just thinking about that makes my skin crawl and my blood boil!"

Accelerator heard what sounds like the muffled cries of animals. "What is that?" She look across the field and see a capsule sitting in the open with some animals inside it. Among the trapped animals that want to be free is Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo. "Oh, there's one. Might explain why there was a lot of robots around here. Wait, did I see Charles and the others in there?" She look back at the capsule again and sees all of the pets looking at her with big, sad, puppy eyes and gasps on shock and horror. "That is Charles and the others! Don't worry guys! I'm coming to save you!"

Before Accelerator could recuse her pets and the other animals, a small laser beam hitted the ground, nearly missing her.

"Stop right there, brat!" A voice ordered. Accelerator turned around to see Dr. Cham's hovercraft hovering above her with him in it. "So, you are the one who were destroying my robots. Give me your name, brat!"

"The name's Accelerator and I am one of Royal Woods' greatest heroes! Who are you and why are you kidnapping these animals for, you monster?!" Accelerator asked.

"My name is Doctor Cameron Brown, also known as Dr. Cham: The greatest investor in the world! And the reason why I am doing so is to power my mechs, the ones you destroyed by the way, and use them to achieve my dream of conquering the world!" Dr. Cham told her before laughing like a mad scientist.

"I don't understand! Why are you using animals as batteries for your robots! Animals aren't meant to be use for energy sources, and they don't belong inside robots! They belong free and in the wild, pet stores, or homes! And you is using them to rule the world? You have no heart or soul! You is just a monster! A big, fat, ugly monster!" Accelerator shouted.

Hearing what Accelerator called him, Dr. Cham stop laughing and look at her angrily. "You pretty watch your tone when speaking to your elder, brat!"

"I'll watch my tone when speaking to my elders if they're not forcing animals to be your robot's batteries, you jerk!" Accelerator shot back.

"You got three seconds to take that back and to keep your distance away from the capsule." Dr. Cham ordered in a mild upset tone.

"And if I don't do neither of them?" Accelerator asked in a cocky but still angry tone.

"Oh ho ho ho... Instead of telling you, how about I show you?" Dr. Cham pressed a button and lower an wreaking ball from the hovercraft. However, Accelerator is not impressed.

"Really? A wrecking ball? You is threat to beat me with a wrecking ball?" Accelerator laughed. "You wouldn't even be able to touch me with that!"

"Who said I was gonna hit you with the ball itself?" Dr. Cham smirked miraculously. Just then, the wrecking ball opens up to reveal an array of missiles inside as cannons came out of both sides of the ball.

"Oh..." Accelerator said now realizing what Dr. Cham meant.

"Not so confidence anymore, are you? Now, how are we going to handle this: are you going to leave and let me take that last capsule, or are we going to have an fight to the death?" Dr. Cham asked.

Accelerator look back at the capsule and see all of the animals, including her family's pets, looking at her sad as they want to be free then look back at Dr. Cham with an determined look on her face. "I will never leave until you are defeated and I have saved these animals!" She said, giving the animals hope.

"*scoffs* Very well then. But don't blame me for killing you!" Dr. Cham exclaimed and then pressed another button and fire the missiles from the ball and energy blasts the cannons at Accelerator.

"Uh oh!" Accelerator said before dodging all of the missiles and energy blasts by running around.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Run as fast as you can! You can't escape my wrath!" Dr. Cham laughed as he watches Accelerator running around the park to escape getting hit.

Accelerator hid behind a tree to get away from the onslaught only to get hit in the arm by an energy blast, making a huge gash across it and causing her to groan in pain. She then use an long grass leaf by the tree to wrap it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to save these critters! But all I see you doing is running away like the coward you are!" Dr. Cham laughed once again while firing more missiles and energy blasts at the tree Accelerator was hiding behind, destroying it and causing Accelerator to run away yet again.

_"Dang it! I can't get to him without taking anymore damage from him! There's got to be a way for me to damage him! But what?"_ Accelerator begins looking around for something to stop the mad scientist with until she spots an hand cannon that used to belong one of the robots she destroyed and gets an idea. _"I got it!"_

She runs towards the arm while swiftly dodging the missiles and energy blasts and grabs the arm, much to the doctor's surprise.

"What the..."

"I hope this still works." Accelerator puts her hand in the cannon and aims it at Dr. Cham and tries to fire an blast from it, only to no avail unfortunately. "Oh come on! Really?! Work you stupid thing! Work!"

As Accelerator fights with the arm, the evil Dr. Cham closes in on her and chuckles evilly. "Looks like your little plan didn't work. As much as I want to watch you desperately try to make that arm work, I'm afraid I have to put an end to this little game of ours. Say goodnight, kid."

"Come on, work! Dang it! Work!" With a simple slap, the arm suddenly worked and fires a powerful energy blast directly at the evil scientist's hovercraft and gets carried away by the blast. Shocked by what just happened, Accelerator looks at the robot hand cannon and watches it dissolved into nothing but dust. "Wow. Not sure if that was my doing or the arm's doing but I am sure show him who's boss. Now, to free the animals."

Accelerator runs up to the capsule and stop once she gotten close to talk to Charles and the others after removing her goggles and mask to reveal to them that it is Lana, much to the pets happiness. "Don't worry guys, I'll get you all out of there." After putting her mask and goggles back on, Accelerator sees a big switch on top of the capsule and jump on it, damaging the capsule and freeing the animals inside. "Man, Lincoln sure does know his stuff. I think I should ask him to be my helper in this type of situation." She then jumps off the capsule and gets tackled by Charles and get lick by him. "I'm glad to see you all free too, Charles."

"Accelerator, come in! This is Tigerclaw! Is everything okay? We heard explosion near our base." Tigerclaw said after appearing on Accelerator's watch.

"Everything is A-ok, bro. All the robots are destroyed and all of the animals are freed, including Charles and the rest!" Accelerator said.

"Wait, Charles and the rest are there too? How?" Tigerclaw asked.

"I'll explain later. But you were right about the mastermind will come out when I destroyed enough of his robots. And I did managed to one single capsule just sitting out here in the middle of the field. It's damaged now but I'm sure Lisa will use it for scrap or something. Well, that and a bunch of destroyed robot parts everywhere. Oh, speaking of Lisa, is she need you? I need her or Leni to switch up a tear on my suit, and need some actual bandages for my arm. Don't ask, I'll explain everything once I get to the base."

"Okay... So, about the mastermind, where are they?" Tigerclaw wondered.

"He...got blasted away when I used one of the robots hands to sent him flying somewhere with a powerful blast. But something tells me that it probably won't be the last time I or us will ever see him again. I just feel it." Accelerator said as she stares up at the story.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dr. Cham base, his daughter is outside waiting for her father's return when she spots something falling from the sky. She tries to get a closer look at what it is until she realizes that the object is coming down fast right on top of where she standing and jumped out of the way mere seconds of the object crash landed onto the ground.

"What was that?" She asked. Once the dust cleared, she soon realized that the object she spotted and nearly crushed her was her father's damaged hovercraft and runs up to check to see if her father is okay as he climbed out of the hovercraft a little injured but still somehow okay. "Dad? Are you okay? What happened to you and what happened to the Cham Mobile?"

"That little brat in that small town is what happened! I swear, I will have my revenge on that brat if it's the last thing I'll do! And I need you and your brothers help in this." Dr. Cham said.

"Wait, you mean it?" His daughter asked.

"Of course I do. I did make an promise to you earlier, didn't i? Now, do you still want to help your old man with getting revenge on that brat?"

Cham's daughter nods her head at her father and smiles. "Of course I will. Anyone who dares harm our family or gets in our way will pay dearly."

Dr. Cham smirked at his daughter's statement then looks at the base. "Good. Get your brothers and let's get started. We got a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Okay, before anyone asks why didn't the others help Lana/Accelerator out in fighting the robots and Dr. Cham, it's because I wanted this to be an Lana/Accelerator only chapter just so she can fight someone on her own. I know it sounds stupid but hey, it's my idea. Also, I did reveal that saying I'll give an shoutout to anayone who guessed the character I was basing Lana's first villain off of and I will never do that again.**

**Anyway, what did you think about the story so far? And which sibling or siblings do you want to see get their chance in the spotlight and who do you want them to face off against? Please note that White Rabbit and Jade is off limits as I'm saving them until sometime in the future.**

**And before I forget, what names do you think I should give Dr. Cham's kids? Send me your suggestions in the reviews or just PM me.**

**P.S. I have decided to make this story an episodic story since it makes sense to me. Just wanted to put that out there.**


	8. The Hunger of the Hyena

Episode 8: The Hunger of the Hyena.

One day in Royal Woods, a bank robbery is taking place at the same bank that were robbed a few days ago this time by different robbers. "Alright, lady! Open the safe door, now!" One of robbers ordered.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't shot me!" The bank lady said in an terrified manner as she opens the safe.

After she opened it, the same robber tossed her to the side and went into the vault with four others. After they gather enough money, they all quickly left the vault and head towards the door to escape before the cops shows up.

Just as they were about to escape however, they were greeted by five members of the L-Kids: Ms. Diamond, Thermia, Shout-Out, Funny-Phase, and Stopwatch.

"Going somewhere, dudes? Because if you are, the only place you five are going is to the slammers!" Shout-Out said.

"Who the hell are you?" A female robber asked.

"We are the L-Kids, and we are here to bring you in!" Ms. Diamond answered.

"Like hell you will! We are not about to be handled by a group of kids in silly costumes! Get'em boys!"

The other four robbers fired at the L-Kids only hitting Ms. Diamond, who is now in her diamond form taking no damage from the bullets, while the rests moved out of the way. The fifth robber got into a car and drove off.

"One of them is getting away!" Shout-Out informed.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Therima said as she chase after the escaping robber by using her ice as teleportation via ice slides.

One of the reminding robbers aim his gun at Therima and was getting ready to shoot her until he felt something grabbing onto his legs and pulling his down into the sidewalk, leaving his upper body visible and trapping his in the concrete. As he struggles to get out, Funny-Phase phased out from the sidewalk and stands in front of the robber. "I won't be too_ concrete _if I were you!" She joked. "Get it?"

Another robber runs up behind Funny-Phase to knock her out with the butt of his gun only to be blew away by Shout-Out's soundwave.

"Dude, save the jokes until after we stop these guys!" Shout-Out informed Funny-Phase.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Funny-Phase apologized.

The last two robbers surround Stopwatch and point their guns at her. "We got you now! There's nowhere for you to run!"

"I beg to differ. You see, you might think you've got me but in reality it's quite the opposite." Stopwatch said.

"We'll see about that! Alright, let's fill this brat with holes!"

The robbers were about to shoot Stopwatch but before they could do so however, Stopwatch held her hands out while creating two small green time spheres in both hands and threw them at the robbers, ensnaring their movements by keeping them suspended in time.

"Time powers: one, criminals: zero." Stopwatch said as she walk past the time frozen robbers and meet up with her teammates.

"Good work, team. We prevented these scums from getting away with the bank's money." Ms. Diamond said.

"Well, except that one Thermia chased after. Speaking of which, I wonder how things are going with her." Shout-Out replied.

"I should contact her to make sure everything is okay." Ms. Diamond said before contacting Thermia from her watch.

"So, Stopwatch? How long are they going to stay like that?" Shout-Out asked as she pointed at the robbers in the time shapes.

"I can't say the amount of minutes as this is actually my first time using such effective methods but hopefully long enough for the po-po arrived." Stopwatch answered.

"First time? Didn't you use something like that on that one jerk like two days ago?" Funny-Phase asked.

"Actually no. All i simply did was slow down his wing speed so he couldn't blew our teammates away that day." Stopwatch explained.

"Ooooh..." Shout-Out and Funny-Phase replied at the same time.

"Thermia, come in! Have you caught up to the criminal who got away?" Ms. Diamond asked.

"Yeah. I'm still tailing behind her but she is trying so hard to lose me though." Thermia informed.

"Okay. Whatever you do, don't lose sight of that person! We will arrived over at wherever that person stop at using the tracker to find you." Ms. Diamond ended the call and turned on her tracker on her watch to pinpoint Thermia's location then face her teammates while they are tying the robbers up. "Okay, team, let's get a move on."

The others nods and they all got into Vanzilla and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mother is sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with her bratty son for a checkup, much to the boy's dismay.

"Do i really have to get a flu shot today?" Bratty kid asked.

"Yes you do. It will protect you from the flu season." Bratty Kid's mom answered.

"But i don't want a flu shot! I want to stay home and watch TV and eat snacks!" Bratty Kid whines.

"You will after you get your flu shot. Now, i don't want to hear another complaint from you today, understand?" Bratty Kid's mother replied.

"But..."

"No complaint!"

Bratty Kid sighs in defeat and sat back to the chair with his arms crossed. "Fine..."

Just then, a short stature male doctor with fair skin, bald hair, and black shades came to the waiting room and call for the Bratty Kid and his mom. They both got up and followed the doctor into his room.

"So, I take it that you two are here for a flu shot?" The doctor asked as he looks for an flu vaccine and an needle.

"Just my son. I had mines already last week." The Bratty Kid's mother replied.

"I see..." The doctor grabbed the flu vaccine button on the shelf but there's something a bit off about it. It's looks a little more red than transparent. But with a little shake from the doctor, the color changed from red to transparent then the doctor grab a needle and takes some of vaccine into it. He then walked up to the Bratty Kid, disinfected his left arm and prepares to give him the flu shot. "This is gonna sting a bit but you should be alright."

The doctor put the needle into the Bratty Kid's arm and injected the flu vaccine into his arm. Once the flu enters the bloodstream, it begins merging with the red cells and turn them into a darker red. Outside of the boy's body, the doctor took the needle out of his arm and put an bandaid on the spot he put the needle in.

"All done. Here's a sucker for your bravely." The doctor hands the boy the sucker and he happily takes it.

"Thanks for agreeing to giving my son his flu shot. Not that many doctors would do so because of his behavior at times." The Bratty Kid's mother said as she and her son about to leave the room.

"Anytime, ma'am! You two take care now!"

As soon as the Bratty Kid and his mom left, the doctor take out his phone and begins texting an unknown person.

**"I have successfully injected the serum into the bloodstream of an pre-teen boy." **He texted.

Shortly after he sent the text, the unknown person read his text and quickly replied. **"Excellent! Now all we have to do is wait and see if this one survive. Keep me informed if everything works in our favor."**

**"Well do." **The doctor replied before putting his phone back in his back pocket and take an sit. "Let's hope this one does survive... for the sake of our plan."

* * *

At the L-Kids base, Lana and Lola are watching different shows on separate TVs, Lucy is reading a poem, Lily is playing patty cake with a duplicate of herself, Lincoln is reading one of his comic books and Lynn has just finished using the training room which explains why she has a towal around her neck.

"Man, that training room was intense. You guys should seriously try it." Lynn suggested.

"So we can come out as sweaty as you? As if!" Lola said. "Besides, why should I need to train when I can clearly use my power fine?"

"So you can learn how to properly use your powers and not worrying about losing control of your powers and to get stronger. Duh! Though, to be fair, I wish we can have someone we can use as an training partner. I would suggest Lisa's robots but I don't think they can keep up with us." Lynn said.

"And not only that, but we need someone who will be our computer guy or our substitute for us if we are too injured or has gone missing." Lana adds.

"Luckily for all of you, I was thinking about asking Lisa something about that once she and the others get here." Lincoln said as him and the others hear the cave entrance opening and closing. "Speaking of which. Perfect timing."

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lisa enter the room with Lori, Luna, Luan and Lisa looking at an distraught Leni with concerns.

"Hey guys, how did things go with stopping the bank robbery?" Lincoln asked.

Just hearing the mere mention of the bank robbery caused Leni to suddenly burst into tears and cries loudly as her four sisters comfort her, which indicates that something must have happened between Leni and the escaping robber she was chasing as Thermia.

"What happened to Leni?" Lana asked.

"We will explain later. For now, let's not talk about. Especially around Leni." Lori said as she walk past her younger siblings while holding onto Leni as she still crying.

"Poor Leni. I hope she will be okay." Lana said.

"Yeah..." Lincoln uttered before he remember something. "Oh! By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you Lisa."

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I'm just going to be blunt with you, can you by any chance you will be willing to build an android or two?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa just stare at her brother in shock at what he just asked. "Let me make sure I heard you correctly: did you just ask me to build an android or two?" She asked to which Lincoln nods. "Any specific reason why I should do such a thing?"

"Let's see. There's the fact that we are the only superheroes around, we need more help around the cave or in saving Royal Woods without endangering our friends or family, giving our secret identities..." Lincoln explained.

"And to have someone who is tough enough to withstand intense training." Lynn adds.

"That too." Lincoln finishes.

Lisa thinks about for an moment then look at her robots as they went from one room to another. "I guess I can fit that into my schedule of things to do when I'm not out saving our beloved town."

"You really mean it?" Lincoln asked with the look of excitement on his face.

"Yep. In fact, I shall get started on making the designs before actually making them." Lisa said as she walk past her siblings to start making the designs.

"Yeah!" Lincoln and Lynn said as they high five each other.

* * *

Later that evening at the Bratty Kid's house, the Bratty Kid is seen going through the top cabinet trying to get a big bag of candy from it. "Come to papa..."

As he was about to grab the bag of candy, a shadow crept up on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked which startled the boy and caused him to fall off of the chair he was standing on and lands on his bottom. He then turn around to see his mother staring down at him with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer from him.

"I was just...uhh... looking for any dust up there! Yeah! Can't have those pesky dust bunnies laying around!" The Bratty Kid said with an nervous laugh.

However, his mother wasn't buying it at all. "Nice try buddy, but you're not getting any more snacks for today. You're going to make yourself sick from eating too much sweet."

"What's the point? I'm going to be sick anyway thanks to that stupid flu shot! Let me have at least three more sweets for tonight and I won't bother you for the rest of the night! Please?!!!" The Bratty Kid begged.

"No means no! You had just enough sweets as it is today. Now, off you go!" The Bratty Kid's mother ordered her son by pointing her finger to the other room, to which he left while muttering something under his breath. As soon as her son left, she walk up to the cabinet and utters "I swear that greed of his is going to get him into trouble one day." before closing the cabinet door.

Later that midnight, everyone is sleeping peacefully and soundly. Everyone except the Bratty Kid himself as he suddenly breaks into a cold sweat. Not only that, he tossing and turning while also groaning in pain before falling out of his bed and onto the floor. Then suddenly, his groans and moans soon turned into the cackle of a hyena as something completely bizarre is happening.

In the Bratty Kid's mother's room, she is having a good night's rest until she heard some commotion coming from the kitchen, which woke her up. "You can't be serious!" She utters as she gets up from bed angrily and storms off to the kitchen to confront whoever or whatever it is that is in there. "Conner, that's better not be you in the kitchen trying to get that bag of candy again! If you are, you will be in so much tro..."

After turning on the kitchen light, her anger soon turned into shock and horror at what, or rather who, she sees in her kitchen. It looks to be a small half naked half human/hyena child who looks almost like her son in her kitchen staring back at her with a chicken leg in his hand after he stole it from the fridge. The mother let out an blood-curdling scream which caused the human/hyena hybrid child to burst through the back door and escape with the chicken leg. After the child left, the mother then collapsed on the floor and passed out.

After fleeing from the house, the half human/hyena child began an nightly eating rampage throughout town.

* * *

The next day, all of the kids are in their base getting ready to scout the town for any criminal activity, except for Lisa and Leni.

"Is everyone set?" Lori asked while getting into her Ms. Diamond outfit.

"Yep! I'm always set." Lynn replied while putting on her Wolfpack outfit.

"Are you sure you're not coming with us, Lisa?" Luan asked.

"Positive. I need some time to work on making the androids now that I got the designs figure out. And besides... someone have to make sure Leni is doing okay." Lisa said as she and the others look at the couch and see Leni laying on it with her back turned to them.

"Poor Leni." Lola utters.

"Tell me about it." Lana said.

"Alright, guys. Does anyone know who their partners are going to be?" Lori asked.

"Sure do! My tag team partner is none other than Lincoln himself. Team animal!" Lynn exclaimed before howling like a wolf.

"Yeah... team animal. Whoa..." Lincoln said unenthusiastic.

"My partner is gonna be Lola. I have been reading some of Lincoln's comic books lately and those Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch characters look like an working team and they're twins like me and Lola and we share similar powers with them! It makes a whole lot of sense!" Lana exclaimed while Lola nods in agreement.

"I guess I'll team up with Luan. Sure our powers are different or don't match each other but I'm sure we can work something out. Once we can get past the jokes that is." Luna said.

"And I need any assistance, I can always give you an _shoutout_!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Don't make me regret my decision." Luna utters quiet.

"And I guess I'll have Lucy and Lily as my teammates until Leni and Lisa joins us again...if Leni will ever decided to join us again after what happened yesterday." Lori said as she over at Leni. "Lisa, please keep an eye on Leni for us. And if anything happens, contact us immediately."

"Well do." Lisa said.

"Okay. Everyone else, let's go."

Everyone except Lisa and Leni walked out of the cave. Lisa walked up to the couch and placed her hand on Leni's back. "Don't feel too much in the dump, second elder sister. What happened yesterday wasn't your fault. You just freaked out after getting shot at and accidentally shot ice shards at reactor core and accidentally caused the core to explode. I'm surprised you survived."

"I kind of wish I didn't." Leni said.

"Please don't speak like that again, second elder sister. I don't want you to pull an Lucy on us." Lisa replied before going off to make the androids.

"...Sigh."

* * *

Over at Lynn's Table, Lynn Sr. is making the chicken he made for dinner at his house a few days ago while humming to himself. Kotaro arrived in the kitchen a bit out of breath.

"K-Dog, is everything okay? You're never this late." Lynn Sr. said.

"Yeah. Sorry for being late. I have to take the bus here." Kotaro said.

"Wait, what? Why? What happened to your van?" Lynn Sr. asked in shock.

"I don't know. When I was about to leave, I saw my van totally trashed! But here's the weird part: it almost looks like something has been biting into it judging by the huge bite marks on it." Kotaro explained.

"Really? That is weird. And I'm sorry that happened to you." Lynn Sr. replied.

"Thanks, Lynn." Kotaro said with a smile.

Lynn Sr. and Kotaro heard something entering the restaurant and sees an Grant in a panicked state and run towards him.

"Grant, what's wrong? Is everything okay?!" Lynn Sr. asked in worry.

"No! It's not! Someone broke into the Burpin' Burger last night and destroyed and eaten everything inside! Everything is gone!" Grant exclaimed in an fast, panicked state.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Grant! What do you mean someone Burpin' Burger and destroyed and eaten everything inside?!" Lynn Sr. questioned while completely unaware that someone or rather something entering the kitchen through the back door.

"Yes... That's all that happened." Grant said as while slowly calming down.

"Weird. I was trying Lynn here about a similar thing that happened to my van. Who would do sure a thing?" Kotaro asked before him, Grant, and Lynn Sr. hears some commotion going on in the kitchen, scaring them.

"Hopefully not whatever is in the kitchen." Grant said in a shakey voice while pointing at the kitchen.

All three of them slowly walk up to the kitchen window to witness the whole kitchen is a mess with everything either destroyed or eaten, which caused Lynn Sr. to freak out. "No, no, no, no, no! The kitchen is destroyed and the food is gone! 'breaks down' Even my new chicken recipe!" Lynn Sr. laments over his kitchen is not destroyed and his food has been taken. "Who could have done such a thing?"

Grant look at the floor and notices something. "I think whatever made those those footprints and open the back door."

Kotaro and Lynn Sr. look down at the messy hyena like footprints on the floor which leads to back and into the town. "Do you think a dog or something did this?" Kotaro asked.

"Dog: no, something else: yes. And judging by these footsteps, it looks almost hyena and human like. Which doesn't make sense. If these footprints does belong to a hyena, why is there one in Royal Woods? Did it escape from a zoo or something far worse?" Grant asked.

"Who cares?! All I want is for whoever or whatever made this mess to get brought in by justice! Speaking of which, I'm going to go call the police! This day just turned madness!" Lynn Sr. said as he goes back into the restaurant to call the cops. Kotaro and Grant give each other stares before shrugging their shoulders and went back inside too.

* * *

A few minutes later, Wolfpack and Tigerclaw are still scouting for any criminal activity which sadly they haven't much to Wolfpack's dismay.

"You know, if I knew that scouting was going to be this boring, I could have stayed back at the base and do some more training." Wolfpack complained. "All we have done was walk around and haven't saw a single criminal yet. What's the deal with that?"

"Look, I'm bored too but you don't see me complaining about it. Just be patient and maybe something interesting will happen." Tigerclaw told her while unsheathing and resheathing his bone claws.

"Ugh, fine!" Wolfpack just went quiet and just continue looking around. She then notices what her brother is doing and begins to wonder about something. Most importantly, his powers. "Hey, Tigerclaw, I have a question."

"Huh? What is it?" Tigerclaw asked.

"It's about your powers. Are there any other power abilities you have besides those bone claws? Don't get me wrong, I think they're cool and all, but that seriously can't be your only ability, right?" Wolfpack wondered.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. If I'm anything like my other favorite superhero Wolverine, there is a chance I might have a incredible healing factor and..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Incredible healing factor? Are you telling me that this Wolverine guy can heal from any wound imaginable and you think you also have that?" Wolfpack wondered. "If so, that is actually sweet."

"Yeah it is, but I honestly don't know if I have that ability since I haven't really been in a dire situation for me to get any wound that could be fatal to any normal person. Although...if I do have that ability, there's a chance I won't have any control over it. And if that not bad enough, there's also a possibility that I might have an animalistic nature like Wolverine and that itself is a big challenge for someone like me. It could make me do some rash decisions that will put myself and others in grave danger or...I just lose control of myself and go on a rampage. And that's the one thing I don't want happening." Tigerclaw explained.

"I see... Well, if you ever feel like you is about to lose control of yourself and give in to the animalistic nature, just know that you won't be alone in this. Remember, I have the ability to transform into a wolf hybrid so there's a possibility that I'll also give in to my animalistic nature too. And also remember this, no wonder what happened, I will always have your back. You have my word." Wolfpack said with a smile.

"Thanks, Wolfpack." Tigerclaw replied also smiling at what his sister/teammate said.

"Anytime, little bro." After their conversation ended, the two L-Kids noticed that their father's restaurant is being swarmed by cops. "Uh oh! Looks like something happened at Dad's restaurant! Let's go see what happened." Wolfpack said to which Lincoln nods in response and the two went to go see what happened.

"Thanks for your cooperation, sirs. Me and my partner going to go talk to the other cops about this and then we are going to go on a full search for the culprit." A cop said then leaves with his partner.

"This day just keeps getting weirder by the minute." The cop's partner whispered to him.

Lynn Sr. let out a sigh of despair and sit down on the ground depressed. "Don't feel down, J-Pizzy. I'm sure they will find the culprit in no time." Kotaro said, trying to cheer his friend up.

Lynn Sr. sighs again, "Let's hope so."

"Excuse us, sirs." Wolfpack spoke, getting the three men attentions. "Hi, names Wolfpack and this is my partner Tigerclaw. We are members of the..."

"L-Kids, right? I saw you guys that one time after you stop a bunch of criminals from robbing the bank that one day. But wait, aren't there more of you?" Grant asked.

"There are. Some of them are scouting other streets for any criminal activity and the other half are doing other things. Anyway, what happened here?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Some weird thing has stop by here and completely destroyed the kitchen and took some food out from it as well." Kotaro explained.

"Wait, really?!" Wolfpack asked in shock to which Kotaro and Grant nods in response. Wolfpack and Tigerclaw glances at each other for a second then look back at the trio. "Do you know what this thing looks like or where it went?"

"Sadly, we didn't get a chance to see what it was that made that huge mess in the kitchen. It was already gone by the time we went to see what it was." Grant explained.

"As for where it went, we're not sure about that either. But there are some weird looking footprints in the back that leads to the town." Kotaro further explained. "And I think whatever it is was the one responsible for half the damage in Royal Woods like my van."

"Or the Burpin' Burger. That whole place is a mess."

Everyone then sees the cops drove off to go find the culprit that has been causing damage throughout town.

"And off they go. Let's just hope they will find this evildoer and put him or her behind bars." Lynn Sr. said in a somewhat monotone tone.

Wolfpack begins to think about something for a bit then gets an idea. "Hey, since there's going to possibility be a chance that the cops won't find the one who did all of this, maybe me and my partner could help out by finding this scum bag and bring them in ourselves." She suggested.

"Really, you will do that for us?" Lynn Sr. asked, getting a little of his hopes back.

"Of course we would. With my wolf-like powers and my partner's bone claws ability, we will find this person and teach them a lesson in no time." Wolfpack said.

"You have our word." Tigerclaw replied. "Now if you excuse us, we got a criminal to find."

Tigerclaw and Wolfpack head off to the back of the restaurant to go at the footprints Kotaro mentioned.

"Wait, did that Wolfpack person said something about wolf-like powers and bone claws?" Lynn Sr. asked after now realizing what Wolfpack said.

At the back of the restaurant, Wolfpack and Tigerclaw are observing the weird footprints on the ground. "This must be the footprints Kotaro were talking about. They really do look weird. Almost like it's a cross between a human foot and an hyena. Do you think that we're dealing with a mutated hyena?" Tigerclaw asked his partner.

"I'm not sure at the moment. But there's one way to find out." Wolfpack said while going into her half wolf form. "I'll use my nose to sniff out this fiend. You'll let everyone know to be on the lookout for a strange looking person with animal features."

"Got it!" Tigerclaw said as he turn on his watch to contract the others while Wolfpack sniff the ground while also following the footprints. "Attention, fellow L-Kids members, be on the lookout for any weird looking person with animal features going around destroying and eating things. If you see it, do not hesitate in stopping it but be careful. We don't know what this thing is capable of. Tigerclaw out." After sending a the transmission to the others about the mysterious person, Tigerclaw turned his watch off and proceed following Wolfpack.

* * *

Wolfpack and Tigerclaw continue following the footprints down the street with the former still sniffing the tracks while bypassing citizens.

_"This is making me feel a bit uncomfortable with all these people looking at us funny." _Tigerclaw thought to himself. He then bumped into Wolfpack and notices she has stopped suddenly and lifted her head off from the ground. "What is it, Wolfpack? Why the sudden stop?"

"Shhh!" Wolfpack picked up a sound of bone crunching nearby and look around to find out where it's coming from and pinpoint the sound which is coming from within the alleyway across the street and runs to it without saying anything to Tigerclaw.

"Wolfpack, wait!" Tigerclaw shouted then followed Wolfpack across the street and almost gonna hit by two cars. After crossing the street, he caught up with his partner who is growling at something. "Wolfpack, next time you go running off like that, please let me know!" He scolded her but she wasn't listening as she still growling at something in front of them. "What are you growling...at..."

Tigerclaw looks at where Wolfpack is growling at and see a kid roughly around his age with a blonde spotted hyena feature eating something with its back facing him and Wolfpack. "I-is that the creature that's been making a lot of mess in Royal Woods?" He questioned.

The mutated hyena kid stood up and slowly turned around to face the two young heroes causing Tigerclaw to realize something.

"Wait... is that..." Tigerclaw has several short flashbacks of his encounter with the Bratty Kid at the store before returning to the present with Tigerclaw in complete shock that this hyena kid hybrid is none other than that same kid he faced before. "It is... But what happened to him?"

"Wait, you know this kid?" Wolfpack asked after hearing what Tigerclaw said out loud.

"I'll explain later." Tigerclaw told her then walked in front of Wolfpack to talk to the kid. "So, I take it that you were the one responsible for the weird stuff that has been happening and the one who trashed Lynn's table?"

"So what if I did? What you two freaks are going to do about it?" The Bratty Kid asked smugly.

"You know, you have no right in calling us freaks given your condition." Wolfpack retorted.

"How did this happen? How did you become this?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Can't say really. When I woke up this morning, I just found myself sleeping next to a dumpster for some reason and also found out that I turned into this." Bratty Kid answered.

"Weren't you afraid by this sudden change? Tigerclaw asked again.

"A little. But then that was overcome by my hunger and I just went on a eating rampage. Eating anything I see or smell."

"That explains a lot." Wolfpack utters.

Wolfpack and Tigerclaw heard the kid's stomach growling loudly and he put his hand on his stomach.

"Man, I guess I'm still hungry." He then glances over at the two heroes and started drooling furiously and went feral. "Hey, you two looking mighty delicious right about now. I guess I'll feast on the both of you!" He said before charging at Wolfpack and Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw, look out!" Wolfpack shouted then tackles Tigerclaw out of the way just in time as the feral Bratty kid nearly attacked them.

**"Stand still so I can devour you both!"**

"Not a chance, Hyena freak!" Wolfpack shouted back. "Let's get him, Tigerclaw!"

"Right!" Tigerclaw said as he unsheathed his bone claws.

The two partners charges at the Bratty Kid and tries to attack him simultaneously but miss due to the Bratty Kid ran to the left and laughed at them before attempting to attack them again but once again missed them as well since they jumped back.

Wolfpack then extended her right arm to punch the Bratty Kid but he quick stepped a few feet to left. Then she try it again using her left arm this time and still couldn't touch him due to him jumping high in the air and hang on the side of a building. After laughing at Wolfpack for failing to hit him, Bratty Kid lunged off the building with enough force straight at Wolfpack and about to swat her until Tigerclaw appeared in front of Wolfpack and blocked the attack with his arms and keeping him airborne for a few minutes.

A bit annoyed that Tigerclaw prevented him from attacking his partner, he spot Wolfpack leaping on her partner's back and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him flying a few feet back.

Bratty Kid landed on his feet and quickly recovered then proceed to start bouncing off the buildings like a bouncy ball above the heroes until he launched him off the building behind them and onto Wolfpack's back head first and sent her crashing into the building in front of them.

"Wolfpack!" Lincoln screamed.

Bratty appears behind Tigerclaw and grabs hold of him. **"You're mines now!" **He said before sinking his teeth into Tigerclaw's neck, making him scream in agony.

Upon hearing her younger brother and partner screaming in pain, Wolfpack emerged from the inside the building and came to Tigerclaw's rescue by clawing The Bratty Kid off him, drawing blood and stands in front of Tigerclaw in a protective manner as he fell on his knees covering his neck. Bratty becomes enraged and then starts bouncing off of everything now to get another surprise on them while laughing maniacally and obnoxiously.

"Tigerclaw, are you okay? Let me see your wound." Wolfpack said as she about to look at his wound.

**"Not so fast!" **Bratty Kid shouted as he begins bouncing past Wolfpack a few times slashing her in the process, causing her to move away from Tigerclaw and eventually fall on the ground leaving her with scratch marks everywhere. He then landed back on the side of the building he launched Wolfpack in a few seconds ago and watches her struggle to get back up.

"Dang! That freak really got me this bad! This is so lame!" Wolfpack said in a painful manner.

**"Hahahaha! Looks like she is almost out for the count! I guess I should start with her!"** Bratty Kid then spots Tigerclaw getting back up on his feet and sees his wound quickly healed. **_"Whoa... His wound healed up quickly! Almost like..." _**He soon realized that Tigerclaw's powers is similar to that of Wolverine from the X-men comic books and made him afraid but really excited and even more feral. **"So, his wounds heal quickly like him, huh? This might be a problem for me. I must kill him first then his partner second!"**

Wolfpack sees Bratty Kid lunged off the building again and straight towards Tigerclaw who isn't looking at anything by one of the buildings on the side in front of him. She still tries to get back on her feel but is still too injured and exhausted to move her body. "Tigerclaw, look out!"

**"DIIIIIE!" **Bratty Kid screamed as he is about to deliver the finishing blow to Tigerclaw by aiming at his neck.

Wolfpack closes her eyes so she doesn't witness her partner's demise but soon opens them and was in shock at what she saw. "No way..." She utters.

It turns out that Tigerclaw caught Bratty Kid's hand without even looking at him which even shocked the bratty pre-teen as well. **"H-how did he catch that?"**

Tigerclaw slowly turn his head towards Bratty Kid, look him dead in the eyes with a menacing ice cold stare and let out a low but menacing growl, indicating that he just had just about enough.

"W-what the heck are you?..." Bratty Kid asked in a petrified tone.

Tigerclaw doesn't respond with words. Instead, he lifted his free hand in the air with his bone claws still out and slashed the kid in the face, scaring him and causing him to fall on the ground with his hands on his face screaming in agony.

Tigerclaw then grab the bratty mutated pre-teen by his fur and stare him down again and give him these chilling words, "What was it that you asked just then? Was it what am I? Well, let me tell who I am. I am one of the heroes this town needs to stop criminals and evildoers like you. I am your worst nightmare. I am the thing that will haunt you. I am Tigerclaw and don't you forget it. And if you ever get out of wherever you were sent to, you better pray that I don't come hunt you down like the animal...you...are... Always remember that."

After that chilling warning, Tigerclaw proceed to headbutt the Bratty Kid so hard that the latter quickly fell unconscious and fall onto the ground after the former let go of him. Tigerclaw then walked up to the awestruck Wolfpack and offered to help her up.

"Are you alright, Wolfpack?" He asked after going back to his normal self.

"Just a little injured and shocked at what I heard, but fine nonetheless." Wolfpack said as she took Tigerclaw's hand, who then placed her arm around his shoulder. She then looks down at the unconscious mutated pre-teen and wonders, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I think he will live. All i did was headbutted him. Though, I didn't think my head was that hard to the point he fell unconscious." Tigerclaw admitted.

"Yeah, right after you slashed him across the face, of course." Wolfpack chuckled.

"Y-yeah... I did." Tigerclaw chuckled nervously.

_"I'm glad he's back to his normal self now. But still, that attitude he had. I have seen him mad before but this... this was something completely different. Almost like he was a different person just then. Almost like..." _Wolfpack has a haunting image flashback of that night at the hospital where Lucy nearly killed her with no remorse. She then shake the thought out of her mind and look back at Tigerclaw. _"No matter what. I will always make sure that both Lincoln and Lucy will never lost themselves to their inner darkness and cause any harm to themselves or others. And I got to make sure I won't do the same like I almost did that one day at the park."_

Tigerclaw look at Wolfpack and notices that she has a worried look on her face. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Let's just tie this brat up and call it a day."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Not too long after the battle ended, the cops and paramedics arrived and put the Bratty Kid in one of the ambulances and drove off. Wolfpack and Tigerclaw are talking to Officer Schoffner.

"Even though we didn't need the assistance from you both, we are very grateful for finding the creep responsible for this whole mess. Although, it doesn't have that I have a lot of paperwork to do now because of him. And to think that it was a freaky looking kid that did this. Speaking of which, are you two okay? I mean, judging from the damage your costumes have, it must have been a intense fight, huh?" Officer Schoffner wondered.

"It wasn't too intense but i wouldn't say it was that easy neither." Wolfpack answered.

"I figured as much. Do any of you need to go to the hospital for anything? Like to be checked for any signs of rabies or something?" Officer Schoffner asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think we will be fine. In fact, I think my wounds are slowly healing themselves." Wolfpack replied.

"And I don't really feel mines anymore. Guess it must have healed up quickly at some point." Tigerclaw replied before gasping after realizing what he just said. "My wound must have healed quickly! Holy cow, I do have an incredible healing factor! Yes, yes, yes!" He cheered before noticing that he is causing a scene. "Sorry about that. Got too excited."

"Right... Anyway, take care." Officer Schoffner said as she leaves.

Wolfpack and Tigerclaw heard a van horning and sees Ms. Diamond and the rest in Vanzilla down the intersection. "Looks like our ride's here. Let's get going, partner." Wolfpack said.

"Let's." Tigerclaw replied as the two make their way to Vanzilla.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the same doctor from yesterday has been watching the whole ordeal from the side of a building and pull out his phone to call the mysterious figure. "Looks like our serum was a complete success after all. Time to put them on the market as promise."

"Excellent. That's all I needed to hear. Then once Plan A is fully complete, we can then begin Plan B. Retreat for now. Can't risk you getting caught." The mysterious figure said over the phone.

"Understood." The doctor end the call and retreats into the shadows.

* * *

Later that night at the hospital, a nurse is seen leaving a room after checking on someone. In the room is a fully grown person all wrapped up in bandages with the exception of their one eye. Their eye open wide then narrow it down a bit, indicating that they are extremely tick off.

* * *

**Just to clarify something, please don't give me ideas on names to call the androids that Lisa is creating because I have already thought of names for them. And same goes for Bratty Kid aka Connor (as someone said in a group I'm in on Facebook) as Indy Scott has already told me the villain name for him.**


	9. The Rise of Atomica

Episode 9: The Rise of Atomica

It was nighttime over at the Loud house and everyone is sleeping peacefully. Everyone except for one, and that one is Leni. Leni is tossing and turning around on her bed due to the fact she is having a nightmare about something.

"No... stop! Don't shoot me!" Leni utters.

It turns out that Leni is dreaming of a moment when she as Thermia encounter the escaping robber at a abandoned nuclear facility. The robber in question is a woman with long blonde hair, light green eyes, tan skin, and orange earrings.

"I got you surrounded! You can't escape this time!" Therima shouted.

The woman suddenly started laughing at Thermia's statement. "You got guts, kid. But like I said earlier, I'm not about to get handled by a group of kids in silly costumes. Especially not by you. So why don't you us the both of us a favor and leave me be? Therefore, no one gets hurts and we both can walk away from this alive."

"I-i can't do that! I will take you to jail for what you and your friends did earlier! And I'm not taking no for an answer!" Thermia said.

"*sighs in defeat and aim her gun at Thermia* Alright then. But don't blame me for not giving you a chance!" The woman begins shooting at Thermia who responds by firing three huge ice shards at the bullets and at the lady.

The bullets came into contact with the ice shards and went through them and at Thermia. Seeing that her ice shards didn't stop the bullets, Thermia created a ice block to protect herself from the oncoming bullets. The lady see the shards still flying towards her and ducked just in the nick of time, causing the shards to hit the reactor core behind her. Just as she thought she was in the clear and was about to shoot at Thermia again, the reactor core suddenly exploded behind her and engulfing her in it.

Leni woke up from her nightmare breathing heavily and sweating hard. She then went into a fetal position and silently cry to herself because of said nightmare. Unbeknownst to Leni, Lori was awoke the whole time and heard everything from Leni talking in her sleep to her crying and feel extremely bad for her.

* * *

The next morning, Lisa woke up and looked at her watch to see what percentage her androids are in which looks at ninety three percent.

"Splendid! Looks like the androids will be done by this afternoon or maybe sooner. Now all i need is to find some clothes for them and everything will be settled. I would ask Leni to make some but she is still suffering from depression after yesterday's event. Guess I have to look in the school's lost and found to find some lost find some clothes there. If not then I'll just look elsewhere." Lisa said as she hop out of her bed and leave her room to hear Lynn discussing what happened yesterday between her, Lincoln, and Connor to the rest of the sisters except for Luan as she was the first one in the bathroom.

"I'm telling you, you all should have been there to see Lincoln in action! From his chilling speech to him just knocking that hyena freak out with a headbutt! It was so cool but also terrifying given that i never seen Lincoln that mad before." Lynn stated.

"Wow. If that is true, remind me to never get on Lincoln's bad side. And I'll pity any criminal or villain who does." Lana said.

"No kidding. I'm just glad it didn't escalate far to the point someone died." Luna said.

Luna heard someone angrily clearing their throat and looks in front of her to see Lori staring at her angrily and points at Leni to remind her younger sister that Leni is standing right in front of them. "Oops... sorry. Kind of forgot."

Lori facepalm and turned back to the front and notices that Leni is even more depressed now as she silently cry again which made Lori feel even worse for her.

* * *

At the hospital, a fair skinned male doctor is escorting three cops down the hall. "I don't want to be into too much of your business but how do you know of Carina Treach?" The doctor asked.

"Ms. Treach is a minor serial bank robber who is infamous for robbing almost every bank in every state and country she visited. Starting in a small village in Guam Island, her hometown. Ever since then, she has been on the wanted list for a long time now. And now we finally got her. Though, to be honest, I'm kind of surprised she survived that nuclear explosion." The cop said.

"No kidding. She is only one of the few people who have survived something like that. First was a group of kids that was caught in that explosion at that science institute three months ago. Although, given to what kind of explosion Carina was caught in, i don't think she will have long to live." The doctor replied.

"Great. Then there shouldn't be no use in trying to arrest her and take her to the courthouse." The cop said in a disappointed tone after hearing that Carina will die soon.

"We're just about near the patient's room. Let's hope she is awoke or alive at this point."

Just as they were about to reach the room, another doctor is seen being blasted out of the room and onto the wall where he collapsed. After that happened, the cops quickly draw out their guns and ordered the doctor escorting them to stand where he is and went to investigate what blasted the other doctor out of the room and also check to see if he is okay.

One of the cops checked the other doctor to see if he is okay but find out that he isn't. "Get this man medical attention now!" He orders.

The doctors nearby got the injured one up from the floor and moved him away. The cops then focus their attention toward the room and are ready to arrest the person responsible for blasting away that doctor.

"Alright, dirtbag! Hands where I can see them! The lead cop ordered before him and his partners look on in shock at what they see. Sweet mother of Neptune."

Inside the room is Carina Trench, the very woman the cops came to the hospital for. But, something is a bit unusual about her. Her skin has gotten a little darker almost burnt like, her hair is now ablaze with a orangish yellow light, and is surrounded by a orangish yellow aura and her eyes are glowing the same color.

"You pigs will not take me alive. And I'll make sure of it." Carina said as she lifted her hand towards the cops and charges at nuclear fire ball.

The cops aim their guns back her and prepare to shoot her if necessary while also visible shaking in fear. Carina smirked evilly and making a hole in the wall by firing a blast through it that leads outside, creating an escape for her. "I would love to stay here and kill you all, but I got other things to do. Like getting my revenge on that brat that send me here! Bye bye now!" Carina flies out of the hole she created and leaves to go find the one who nearly killed her.

The cops ran to the hole and aim their guns into the air to shoot Carina out of the sky but she was long gone by then.

"Damn it! She got away!" The first cop said upset. "Let's go! We need to go stop her now before she harms any innocent civilians!"

The cops rushed down the hall so they can get to their cars and stop Carina before it's too late.

* * *

At Royal Woods high school, Lori open her locker and was about to get her bookbag from it until she spot Leni doing the same from the corner of her eye. After seeing Leni putting her stuff up, she then watches as she walk past a few of her friends without saying anything to them. Lori sighs and grabs her bookbag then closes her locker. Luna and Luan walked up to Lori after seeing what happened.

"Dudes, I really don't like to seeing Leni so down in sadness." Luna said.

"I agree. It makes me sad just seeing her like this. I wish there was something that will cheer her up." Luan replied.

"Yeah..." Lori utters quietly as her and her two younger sisters walks as Leni walk down the hall alone. Just then, something clicked inside Lori's mind and give her an idea. "I got it! I know one thing that can make Leni happy again!"

As Lori leaves, Luna and Luan shared a confused glance at each other over at what Lori meant but eventually shrugs their shoulders.

"Leni! Leni! Hold up!" Lori shouted, causing Leni to stop and look to see Lori. "Listen, I know that you is still depressed about what happened two days ago but I can't keep seeing you like this. No one doesn't want to see you like this. Therefore, we are going to the mall. Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"...Yeah, that's sounds pretty good." Leni said with a small smile across her face as she and Lori walk off.

* * *

At the mall, Lori and Leni are walking around together.

"Man, does it feel good to be back at the mall again! Almost felt like it's been years since I been here. So, what do you want to do first? Get new clothes? Get a pedicure? Get more supplies for your clothing designs? Getting new makeup?" Lori asked.

Leni thinks about it for a while until she came up with a decision. "I do need more supplies to make dresses and stuff and I do need more makeup since I'm running out of that as well."

"Alright then. Shopping it is then! Then after we do that, we can getting some to eat and then we can get ourselves a pedicure. Sounds like a plan?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. It does." Leni replied as the two sisters walk off.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, the rest of the Loud kids, who are in their superhero outfits, are walking down a street with Tigerclaw pushing a shopping cart full of clothes.

"Okay, so remind me again why we need these clothes for?" Wolfpack asked.

"For the androids, you dimwit! We can't have them roaming around Royal Woods or our base with no clothes on." Stopwatch answered.

"Wait, what type of androids are you making that need clothes for?" Tigerclaw wondered.

"The type that look more human than machine on the outside." Stopwatch answered.

"Oooooh..." Tigerclaw said. "Any reason for making them look like humans?"

"So they can blend in with the rest of the people and to give our opponents a false sense of security." Stopwatch explained.

"A false sense of security, huh? Smart." Tigerclaw replied.

"Hold it!" Wolfpack shouted, prompting her siblings to stop and turn around to she that she is in her half wolf form.

"What is it, Lynn? Did you smell or hear something?" Accelerator asked.

"Shhh!" After shushing Accelerator, Wolfpack uses her ears and nose to pinpoint something that prompt her to stop her siblings. Once she has pinpointed something, she looked up whatever it is in the sky and narrowed her eyes for a closer look. Once she spot what it is, her eyes widened in shock and realization. "Hit the deck!"

Everyone dives for cover just as a nuclear fire ball appears from out of nowhere and decimated the shopping cart and the clothes in it.

"No! The clothes!" Stopwatch exclaimed as she look at the burning clothes and shopping cart.

"Where did that blast come from?" Funny-Phase asked.

Everyone heard someone clearing their throat and look up at the sky to see Carina floating above them.

"Hey! Are you the one that almost hit us with that blast?!" Wolfpack asked angrily as she points her Carina.

"Why yes, I am. But i did it to get your attention. I'm looking for a girl with pale blonde hair, silly looking costume like you guys are wearing, and have ice powers. Have you seen her at all today?" Carina asked.

"That's depends. What is your business with her?" Wolfpack asked suspiciously.

"What business I have with her is between me and her. Now, I'm going to ask you again, have you seen her today or know of her whereabouts? And if you all behave, I wouldn't have to resort to violence." Carina asked in a calm and collected manner.

"We don't know what business you have with our sister, but we sure as heck not telling you where she at. We can't have someone with burnt skin and freaky powers looking for her. Especially after you attacked us. But if you really certain about knowing where she at, you got to beat it out of us first, you burnt freak!" Wolfpack exclaimed as she and the rest of her team prepare for battle.

"So, it's like that, is it? Fine. Have it your way. Just know that you all just dug your graves." Carina said to the kids before surrounding herself in a intense aura while charging up. "Oh, in for your information, this freak has a name and it's Carina Trench! Although, I think I will now go by my new name."

"And that name will be?" Tigerclaw wondered.

Carina looks at her hands to see them fully charged and creates a nuclear fire ball from her left hand. Then she look down at the kids with an evil smirk and utters out the name, "ATOMICA!" before throwing said nuclear fire ball at the kids only to for the fire ball to miss and hit the ground instead as the kids moved out of the way.

"Alright, you asked for it! L-Kids attack!" Wolfpack ordered as they all charge towards the newly villain Atomica.

"Aww! How cute! You kids really think you can beat me!" Atomica said in a taunting tone before she shoot more nuclear fire balls at Wolfpack, Stopwatch, and Princess Power.

Wolfpack, Stopwatch, and Princess Power dodged the fire balls threw at them. As Princess Power flies up, she proceeds flying towards Atomica while as dodging her nuclear fire balls and almost punched her but Atomica flies up and shoot more fire balls at Princess Power and hit her with them and knock her off the sky and onto the ground.

"Hey! Not cool! No one attack my twin sister!" Accelerator shouted angrily at Atomica.

"Dang it! She's so high up! Hey, Shout-Out! Think you can knock her out of the air?" Wolfpack asked.

"I think I can do that." Shout-Out replied before letting out a powerful scream at Atomica, damaging her eardrums and causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Ugh! Y-you insignificant brat!" Atomica yelled angrily before a firing a bunch of nuclear fire balls at Shout-Out with one hand while she holds one of her ears with the other one.

Stopwatch creates time spheres and fires several of at the fire balls, slowing them down and protecting Shout-Out in the process.

"Nice save, Stopwatch." Shout-Out thanked Stopwatch, who give her the "no problem" gesture.

_"Looks like that small nerdy looking one can slow down time and everything around her. I need to take her out first!" _Atomica thought to herself after observing Stopwatch and her ability. She then charged to attack Stopwatch.

"Stopwatch! Look out!" Accelerator shouted before running to save her.

Before Atomica could attack Stopwatch, Funny-Phase phased up from the ground and uppercuts Atomica, knocking her back.

"Nice one, Funny-Phase! Now it's my turn to attack!" Accelerator said as she runs past Funny-Phase and Stopwatch and heads to punch Atomica which still running, causing her to nearly stumble on her backside but soon felt something grabbing onto her arms and legs which kept her from touching the ground.

"W-what?!" Atomica asked, surprised.

"My vectors got her in place. Now, the rest of you can attack her now." Poltergeist told Wolfpack and Tigerclaw.

"That's all we needed to hear. Let's go, Tigerclaw!" Wolfpack exclaimed as she charges towards Atomica.

"Okay!" Tigerclaw replied before following Wolfpack with his claws unsheathed.

_"Damn it! I can't move my arms for some reason. I don't know what it is that is keeping me in place but it won't for long!" _

Atomica proceeds to slowly lift herself into the air to break free from Poltergeist's vectors. But just as she just about to leave the ground, she was brought back down when debris fell from the sky and on top. And the person responsible for the falling debris was Princess Power, who is a little peeved about getting knocked out of the air earlier.

"Hit me out of sky, will you... No one knock the almighty Princess Power out of the sky!" Princess Power shouted in anger.

"Ahh, come on, Princess Power! Not cool, man! Me and Tigerclaw haven't even gotten a chance to lay a finger on her!" Wolfpack yelled angrily.

"You snooze, you lose, sister! And besides, I wanted to be the one to land the final blow on her anyway for blasting me out of the sky not to long ago!" Princess Power retorted.

"Well still though! At least let the rest of us have the chance to be in the spotlight!" Wolfpack shouted back angrily before her and the others soon noticed that the ground is shaking beneath them.

"Umm, why is the ground shaking for?" Shout-Out asked, a bit nervous and confused.

As everyone looks around for where the source of the shaking is coming from, Atomica scream in rage as she destroys the debris around her, surprising the kids. "I-I am not going to humiliated by a bunch of silly costumes wearing, power having freaks! I promise you that this will not stand!" Atomica yelled as her skin begins glowing due to her stress.

"Wait. Why is her skin glowing like that?" Wolfpack wondered.

Atomica draws her hands to the sides and charges a orangish yellow fire sphere in each arms which laughing maniacally. Tigerclaw realized what she is going and looks on with dawning horror. "Princess Power, I gonna need you to make a giant force field around us right now."

"What? I don't know how to make one!" Princess Power said.

"Well learn to do so now before it's too late!" Tigerclaw ordered.

"Alright! Just give me a minute!" Princess Power begins to try to make a force field big enough to protect herself and the others.

The steer impact of Atomica's power nearly blew back, Shout-Out, Funny-Phase, Wolfpack, Tigerclaw, Poltergeist, Accelerator, and Baby Marvel.

"Hey, dude! Now is the best time to get that force field ready!" Shout-Out yelled with a hint of horror in her voice.

"I'm trying!" Princess Power shouted as she still tries to make the force field.

"Time's up, kiddos!" Atomica exclaimed as she put her hands forward and fires a barrage of nuclear fire balls at the kids.

Princess Power concentrated and concentrated hard enough until she finally made a force field big enough to protect her and her siblings from the barrage of nuclear fire balls.

"Great job, Princess Power! You really saved our necks there." Wolfpack complimented.

"Thanks, Wolfpack..." Princess Power replied as she is looking like she is struggling. "But, can one of you call Lori and Leni and tell them to come help us? I don't think I can keep this force field up any longer."

"Yeah. I'm on it." Tigerclaw replied as he is about to contract Lori or Leni from his watch.

* * *

At the mall's food court, Lori and Leni are eating a bowl of french fries together with all the stuff they have brought sitting on the floor next to them.

"I had fun shopping today. Thanks for bringing me here, Lori." Leni said now back to her normal self.

"No problem, Leni. I'm just glad to see you back to your normal, happy self again." Lori replied as she eats another fries.

As Leni gulps her fries down, she then look down at the table and begins thinking about something. "Hey, Lori? Do you think what happened to that lady isn't really my fault?" She questioned.

Lori just stared at Leni in silence for a bit before letting out a sigh and sat back on her chair with her arms behind her head. "No, I don't think so. I mean, sure you did shot icicles at that nuclear reactor core that somehow exploded which did end up killing the lady, but you had a reason for it. She tried to shoot you for Pete sake! I mean, I get that killing is a big no-no among heroes but what you did wasn't really your fault. If there's anyone fault, it's that lady. But next time, try to be a bit more careful with how to handle a situation like that. I don't want someone like Lincoln or the cops or even the mayor scolding you or anyone for that."

"I-I'll try. Thanks, Lori." Leni said with a smile on her face.

"No prob, little sister." Lori replied before eating another fries. She then hears her watch ringing and enters it. "Hello, this is Lori."

"Hey, Lori. Sorry to call on you on you time at the mall with Leni. But, can the both of you come help us? We are in a bit of a sticky situation." Tigerclaw said.

"What kind of situation?" Lori asked, confusedly.

"Oh, nothing out of ordinary except for the CRAZY LADY WHO IS SHOOTING FIRE BALLS AT US LIKE CRAZY!" Princess Power shouted loud enough through the watch which caused everyone nearby to glance awkwardly at Lori.

"Alright, alright! Keep your voice down! Where are you guys anyway?" Lori asked in a hush tone.

"I just sent you the signal of our location from my watch. Do you see it?" Tigerclaw asked.

Lori see a red dot blinking on her watch. "I see it! Me and Leni will be on our way."

"Please get here fast. I don't think Lola can keep this force field up any longer." Tigerclaw said before ending the call.

"Guess getting a pedicure just have to wait." Lori gets up from her seat and grabs her belongings. "Let's go, Leni."

"But what about our costumes? Shouldn't we get those first?" Leni asked.

"No need. I have already put them in the van before we left. Just in case some criminal activity or something like this happened. Now, let's go!" Lori said as she and Leni, after getting her belongings, rush to go save their siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atomica is still firing nuclear fire balls at Princess Power's force field which makes the young heroine harder to hold it steadily.

"Listen, if we make it out of this alive, make to remind me to murder Lori and Leni for taking the time to go to the mall." Princess Power requested.

_"Come on, Lori and Leni! What's taking you two so long?!" _Tigerclaw asked in his mind before noticing a crack on the force field. "Oh man, that doesn't look good at all." He said out loud.

The crack kept getting bigger and bigger with each hit the force field receives from the nuclear fire balls until it couldn't take anymore damage and eventually broke apart, leaving the kids exposed and Princess Power exhausted.

"Not good, dudes! The force field's down and Princess Power is out of juice!" Shout-Out yelled.

Atomica concentrated hard enough to make a even bigger nuclear fire ball in her left hand and prepares to throw it at the kids. "Now with that bubble of you is gone, now I can finally get rid of you stupid kids for good!" She said maniacally as the kids sans Princess Power, who is still exhausted from trying to keep the force field up earlier, gets into a battle position. "DIE!!!"

"Hold it right there, criminal scum!" A familiar voice ordered, prompting Atomica to cease from throwing her attack.

"That voice. That sounded like..." Wolfpack and the others look behind them and see that Lori and Leni has arrived to the scene in their Ms. Diamond and Thermia costumes respectively.

"Ms. Diamond! Thermia! You made it!" Accelerator exclaimed with happiness.

"It's about time you two showed up." Princess Power said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, getting here from the mall and putting on our costumes isn't a easy thing for us, you know." Ms. Diamond retorted.

"Whatever."

"Hey, you!" Thermia wonders who Atomica is referring to and points to herself. "Yes you! I have been looking for you to make you pay for what you did two days ago!"

"Umm... Do I know you?" Thermia asked confusedly, which annoyed Atomica.

"Who am I? Who am i?! I'm that lady you chased down to that empty nuclear facility! The one you almost killed after you shot those stupid icicles at that nuclear reactor core and caused it to explode behind me, you airhead idiot! Don't you remember?!" Atomica yelled angrily.

Thermia thought hard enough to recall seeing this lady before. Then, upon closer look, she soon piece the puzzle together and realized that Atomica is in fact the same lady she thought she accidentally killed.

"Oh! You is that lady who tried to escape from me! *gasps in realization* You're the lady who tried to escape from me... So, that means... I didn't really kill you at all! Yay! I'm not a accidental killer!" Thermia cheered.

_"And to think that I was almost killed by this idiot!" _Atomica said in her mind while her right eye twitches in annoyance. "Well, it's nice that you is happy that you didn't kill me, but after I am done with you, you is gonna wish you had!"

"Not as we have a say in it. If you hurt one of us, you is going to have to deal with all of us." Ms. Diamond said as she and the rest of her team prepare for battle.

"You can say that again, sister!" Princess Power replied.

"Wait. I thought you were exhausted." Tigerclaw said.

"I still got a little bit of energy left. I should be good for now. But enough about me, let's focus on defeating this freak of a lady once and for all!" Princess Power said.

"Tch. I'll love to see you all try." Atomica said as her arms is engulf in nuclear fire as she also prepared for battle.

"Okay, gang. I got a plan to defeat her. Just follow my lead." Ms. Diamond said.

A epic stare-off occurred with both sides staring at each other intense as a random leaf falls from the sky in between the two sides. As soon as the leaf touches the ground, the L-Kids charges directly at Atomica in which the latter proceed firing three nuclear fire balls at them.

"Shout-Out, use your soundwave to get rid of those fire balls!" Ms. Diamond ordered.

"You got it, sis!" Shout-Out said, then takes a deep breath and let out a soundwave from her mouth at the nuclear fire balls, destroying them which annoyed Atomica.

"Accelerator! Princess Power! It's your turn!"

"Roger that! Let's go sis!" Accelerator said as she and Princess Power charged at her.

"Oh no you two don't!" Atomica leaped backwards just as before Accelerator and Princess Power could land a hit on her and begins charging five small orangish yellow spheres each on the tip of her fingers on both hand and fires them at the twins.

"Stopwatch, now!"

Stopwatch nodded and points her hands at the oncoming small spheres and froze them in place, allowing the twins to escape since they're not affected by the time freeze. Once the twins made their escape, Stopwatch deactivated the time freeze and caused the small spheres to hit the ground, much to Atomica's surprise.

"What?!" Atomica asked, shocked.

Accelerator ran up to Atomica and headbutts in cheat, making her groan in pain and to stumble backwards.

"Sis, now!" Accelerator shouted to Princess Power, who appeared behind Atomica with a street lamp she pulled out of the ground with her power and hit Atomica in the back, sending her flying towards Wolfpack and Tigerclaw.

"Looks like it is finally our time! I hope you're ready, bro!" Wolfpack said.

"You bet I am!" Tigerclaw replied.

As Atomica approaches them, Tigerclaw and Wolfpack punched her simultaneously, stopping her from flying and causing her a great deal of pain, then they kicked her simultaneously which sent her flying a few feet back until Atomica was grabbed by Poltergeist's vectors.

"Now's it's my turn." Poltergeist said as she control her vectors to slam Atomica on the ground repeatedly.

Ms. Diamond and Funny-Phase glance at each other and nodded at each other before Funny-Phase phased completely through the street.

"Okay, Baby Marvel. I want you to teleport yourself in the sky above where that lady is. Once I give you the signal, I want you to enlarge yourself and land on top of her. Can you do that?" Ms. Diamond asked.

"Poo-poo." Baby Marvel said before vanishing into thin air.

"Okay, now for the next phase." Ms. Diamond utters before whistling to get Poltergeist's attention. "Hey, Poltergeist! Try and sent her over my way!"

"And just when I was having fun." Poltergeist sighed before she did as she was told and pulling Atomica close to her and let go of her and had her sent flying in Ms. Diamond's location. "She's all you!"

_"Alright Lori! Now it's your chance to shine!" _Ms. Diamond said in her mind as she went into her diamond form.

Atomica eyes widened upon seeing Ms. Diamond forming a fist and prepares to punch her. She tries to stop herself from getting hit by Ms. Diamond but it was too late as Ms. Diamond punched her head in the face and sent her flying back down the street again.

"Baby Marvel! Now!" Ms. Diamond shouted to the sky.

Atomica opens her eyes yet again and look up at the sky and sees Baby Marvel, now completely huge, falling from the sky and notices that she is falling above her and gets sat on top of her, crushing her in the process.

"Ouch! I know that got to hurt." Wolfpack said.

"But did we did her is the real question?" Princess Power asked.

Baby Marvel just giggles as any baby would in almost any situation until she soon felt herself being lifted off of the ground by none other than Atomica, who is once again glowing and is royally ticked off.

"Nope! But she isn't happy about being sat on!" Accelerator exclaimed.

"You know something? This is actually why I hate kids. You little brats always putting your noses in something you have no business being in and you already ruin everything us adults do! And for humiliating me so bad, I'm going to exterminate every last one of you! Starting with this baby first!" Atomica yelled as she now had snapped and is about to obliterate Baby Marvel when she suddenly notices something. Thermia isn't behind Ms. Diamond anymore. She has vanished. "Hey, where's that icy hot idiot good?"

Atomica felt someone tapping their finger on the back of her neck and look over her shoulder to see Thermia behind her smiling and waving at her. Atomica looked on in horror after now just realizing that she has fall for a trap and is about to be completely defeated at the hands of the one who almost killed her.

"No..." Atomica utters as she Thermia give her a sinister look as she held out her right hand and prepares to freeze her. "**NOOOOO...**" She screamed before getting frozen solid by Thermia.

Funny-Phase emerged from behind Thermia and walked up to the frozen up Atomica and tap on the ice. "So, anyone want an nuclear popsicle?" Funny-Phase joked which made her siblings groaned. "On come on! The joke was right there!"

"Well, now that we had defeated Atomica, by the way, that is what she called herself earlier when you two were at the mall, what are we gonna do about Baby Marvel?" Accelerator asked as everyone just stares at Baby Marvel.

"Poo-poo?" Baby Marvel said in a confused manner.

"Never fear, fellow siblings. I got this covered." Stopwatch said as she take out the data pad from within her longcoat.

"Uhh, how does that big thing fit in your little labcoat?" Poltergeist wondered.

"It's ironic that the girl who magical appears from nowhere ask me how does this fit in my labcoat. Now, if you don't mind." Stopwatch clicked on Baby Marvel's icon on the pad and clicked on the size category and tap on the regulate button which returned Baby Marvel back to her normal size.

Ms. Diamond grab hold of Baby Marvel, who begins giggling again.

"Glad this who thing is over with. I think we should did going before..." Tigerclaw paused when he and the others noticed that they are surrounded by the press and news reporters. "The news reporters and paparazzi arrived."

"This is Katherine Mulligan with Royal Woods news live at the scene where minor bank robber Carina Trench was just defeated by these new heroes." She turns to face the L-Kids. "I don't recall seeing you six before. Are you the six heroes Tigerclaw mentioned before?"

"That's right. My name is Ms. Diamond. Oldest member of the team and in case the name doesn't give it away...*transform into her diamond form and impress the press* I can become a literal diamond. This is Thermia. She can generate ice and fire." Ms. Diamond said.

"Like, totes hi." Thermia replied with a wave.

"This is Shout-Out. She can release a powerful soundwave from her mouth."

"I would do a demonstration, but I don't want to cause someone to good deaf." Shout-Out said.

"This is Funny-Phase. She can literally phase through any object."

"And make jokes while doing it. Or after I do it." Funny-Phase said.

"This is Stopwatch. Her power is to stop time."

"And other time based abilities like turning back time and possibly speed up time as well. Might reconsider seeing if I can do the latter later." Stopwatch said as she thinks about that last bit.

"And this little one is Baby Marvel."

"Aww, she so adorable! So, what's her power?" Katherine asked.

"Literally every power known to man kind. Making her the most powerful and the most dangerous out of all of us." Stopwatch answered which made Katherine and the press nervous.

"You don't say." Katherine said nervously.

Stopwatch hearing her watch going off and look at it and gasps. "It's time! Sorry to have to cut this short, but we have to go. Something just occurred back at headquarters and we need to be there not immediately. Peace!" Stopwatch said as she and the others leaves the scene.

"There you have it folks. We finally got to meet every member of the L-Kids. And after seeing their incredible performance, it's safe to say that what Wolfpack said the last time is true. So to any criminal out there who is happening to watch this, if you threaten this beloved town, you will have to answer to the L-Kids. This has been Katherine Mulligan, signing off." Katherine said.

* * *

At the L-Kids base, the kids are hanging around the control room while Lisa is doing something in the other room.

"Man, today was something else. And I thought that Hyena freak from yesterday was crazy." Lynn said.

"Get use to it because there is going to be a lot of weird and crazy things happening." Lincoln replied.

"Apart from that, I just want to say good job with the cooperation earlier. Honestly, I never thought that was going to actually work. Then again, I didn't really think that we will actually save Lincoln and Clyde from that evil cat when we were at that convention dressed up in our Full House costumes." Lori said.

"Can we not bring that up please. The less I think about that day, the better." Lincoln said a bit annoyed that THAT day was bring up.

"Whateves. That was your and Clyde's fault for being selfish." Lori reminded him. "Although, the judges did do you two wrong, but you both kind of deserved it after that stunt you two pulled."

"Yeah. I know." Lincoln sighed at what Lori said.

Lisa entered the control room with her robots in tow. "Siblings, are you ready to meet our new recruits to the team?" She asked.

"You bet your time stopping butt we are!" Lynn exclaimed as she and the rest of her siblings became excited to meet the androids.

"Very well then. By the way, due to earlier's events, they are wearing white robes until Leni and I can make clothes for them. With that out of the way, let me introduce them." Lisa and her robots moved away from the door to make way for the two androids, one is a boy and the other is a girl, who both looks to be roughly around the same age of Lincoln and almost have a similar appearance to one another.

The boy android has short black and silvery white hair and light blue eyes and his twin sister has short blonde and silvery hair and grey blue eyes.

"Oooh!" Lisa's siblings, minus Lily, said in awe.

"They look so pretty!" Lola squealed excitedly.

"So, what are their names?" Lana asked.

"I glad you asked. My dear siblings, I want you all to meet my greatest creations: Loki and Liko Loud!" Lisa introduced the androids to her siblings.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope we will work perfectly fine with each other." Loki and Liko said in union.

* * *

**Here you go, folks. Chapter nine is finally finished.**

**Now, i have some things I wanted to address.**

**1: The villain idea for Atomica actually came from a person name RCurrent. He give me the idea for The Scarlet Blonde over at my other account but I couldn't figure out how to fit her as a rogue member or a villain for Scarlet Blonde so I decided to not add her in the story. But luckily, I have decided to bring her in this story instead. So if you is reading this story RCurrent, just know I didn't forget about your idea.**

**2: This one is more of what you guys want to see in the next chapter. Do you want chapter ten to focus on A.) Lindsey becoming a villain? B.) Dr. Cham's kids causing havoc upon Royal Woods to get revenge on Accelerator for defeating their father? C.) Hank and Hawk return? D.) Luan meeting a crazy obsessed fan girl name Jessie who will be a bit of a problem for our favorite comedian? Or E.) to see the return of Fenton who wants revenge against the older Loud siblings for tossing him in garbage which lead to his untimely demise? Let me know which one of these do you want to see the most.**

**3: And for those who are wondering if or when will I make a Casagrandes spinoff story to this, I don't think I will make one and here's why. I only thought up ideas for Ronnie Anne, Carlota, Sid, and Nikki (yes, even her) on what kind of powers to give them. But I couldn't think of any for Bobby, CJ, Carl, Carlitos, and Adelaide. I can't think of a team name for them that hasn't already been taken or even come up with a reason why or how they got their powers to begins with. If someone comes up with any of these and tell me it, then I will probably reconsider making the story. Until then, it's not gonna be made at the moment.**

**With that all said and done, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope everyone is doing alright given what's going on in the world at the moment.**


	10. A Fool Errant: Part 1

Episode 10: A Fool Errant: Part 1

Three days has passed since the L-Kids defeated Atomica and went public thanks to the news and the siblings are now fighting against a new villain at a park; a gambler villain to be precise. He wears a suit with a full blank face mask with poker chips for eyes. He also have a steel fireplace poker on his right hand.

"Alright, Pokerface! You may have gonna pass our fingers twice this week, but won't let you get away a third time!" Tigerclaw said.

"You think so, huh? Well, that's too bad. Because I got so many other things to do than playing with a bunch of kids." Pokerface said in a deep but monotone voice.

"A bunch of kids, you say? I have you know that we have beaten Atomica three days ago! And she was a metahuman!" Wolfpack replied.

"I know. And yet, you lot have failed to stop me, a normal human, for two days now. How can you call yourself superheroes if you can't even stop someone like me?" Pokerface mocked the heroes which made Wolfpack to growl at him.

"Oh, that does it! Let's get this freak!" Wolfpack said as she charges at Pokerface.

"Wolfpack, wait!" Tigerclaw exclaimed.

"Dang it, Lynn! You had one job!" Ms. Diamond mutters while shaking her head angrily at Wolfpack for charging the enemy without a plan then let out a sigh. "Come on guys. Let's go help Wolfpack before she does something completely stupid and get herself killed."

The rest of the group start following Wolfpack to assist her in the fight.

Wolfpack begins to punch and even slashes at Pokerface but the older mask wearing villain evaded all of her attacks.

"Stop moving around, you creep!" Said a frustrated Wolfpack as she continues to try to land a attack on Pokerface.

After being moved back some, Pokerface eventually stop evading and just stood there and leaves himself open for Wolfpack to finally attack.

"Leaving yourself wide open, are you? Big mistake, bud!" Wolfpack exclaimed as she about to slash at Pokerface but much to her surprise, Pokerface moved his body to the right and causing Wolfpack to miss completely. "Huh?"

With her guard down, Pokerface lifted his steel fireplace poker above his head and hit Wolfpack in the back of the neck with its bottom part, knocking her out.

"Dumb dog. Should have known better than to charge at me alone without a plan." Pokerface said as he is about to deliver the final blow but got hit and sent flying by Shout-Out's yell but quickly recovered by landing on his feet and seeing the other members of the L-Kids charging at him. "Coming to her aid I see. How heartwarming. And also stupid."

Pokerface dug in his pockets and took out a bunch of razor shaped throwing cards from them. The rest of the L-Kids stopped upon seeing the cards.

"Oh no! He took out the cards!" Thermia exclaimed.

"Time to put an end to this silly game of yours." Said Pokerface as he throw the cards at the kids.

"Therima, make an ice block in front of us!" Ms. Diamond ordered.

"Right!" Thermia responded and creates a big ice block to shield her and her siblings from the cards.

Everyone except Wolfpack sigh in relief by Thermia's save.

"Good job, Thermia. Now we just need a plan to defeat Pokerface." Ms. Diamond said while she and everyone except Accelerator are unaware that a shadow has overlapped them.

"Uh, guys?" Accelerator points up in the air at something upon the group.

Everyone else look up at what Accelerator is pointing at and become petrified upon seeing Pokerface in the air upon them with more cards in his fingers.

"Oh that is so not fair!" Princess Power exclaimed.

Pokerface throws his cards down at the kids and lands on his feet and hearing the sound of the kids screaming in pain as they are getting hit by the cards. Pokerface turns around to see the young heroes lying on ground groaning in pain and covered in cuts.

"You kids aren't worth my time killing. As I said earlier, I got so many other things to do than playing with a bunch of kids. Until next time." Pokerface said as he leaves.

"D-dang it! He got away again!" Said an annoyed Tigerclaw.

"I blame Wolfpack for this one. She was the one who charged in head first without a plan." Poltergeist said.

"To be fair, I think we all at fault here. Some of us could've used our powers on him before he threw those first set of cards at us but for some reason we didn't." Stopwatch responded.

"Not like it would have matter anyway. The first two times we tried capturing him, he kept dodging our attacks left and right and keep touching those stupid cards at us! And I can't keep getting hit by those every other day!" Accelerator said.

"We just need to come up with a strategy to catch him off guard and for us to finally nail that creep!" Ms. Diamond suggested before groaning in pain after moving her arm. "For now, let's retreat back to the base and heal up. Tigerclaw, can you go get Wolfpack and carry her to the van?"

"Wait, why I have to do it?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Because you're the only one who wounds can be heal quickly and the rest of us are still in pain!" His sisters informed him at the same time angrily.

"All right, All right! I'll go get Wolfpack." Tigerclaw walked up to Wolfpack to get her as his other sisters struggles to get back on their feet and slowly walks towards the van while constantly saying ow. Tigerclaw picked up Wolfpack and put her arm over his shoulder. "All right, Wolfpack. Come to go."

Wolfpack groans as she slowly wakes up. "What happened? Did we get the creep?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no. We are retreating back to the base so the others and including you can heal up." Tigerclaw informed Wolfpack which did not sit well with her.

"What?! We lost that monotone talking, cards throwing maniac again?! And we just gonna let him walk and cause more chaos all because the others can heal?! We should go after him ourselves since you can heal really fast and all he get was hit me in the back of the neck. We don't need the others. We will be fine on our own." Wolfpack exclaimed.

"Actually, no we won't. This isn't like our fight against Hyena. We are going up against a adult who knows what he's doing and we can just attack him with thinking about a strategy first. And we are going to need the others for this. We all a team after all." Tigerclaw replied.

"Ugh! Fine!" Wolfpack removed her arm from Tigerclaw's shoulder and proceed to head to the van upset and defeated. "Let's go, lame-o. Before everyone else leaves us."

Tigerclaw was about to follow Wolfpack but he heard something moving in the bushes nearby and gets paranoid.

"Who's there?! Show yourself or you will face my claws!" Tigerclaw exclaimed only to get no response from anything so he just assumed it was nothing. "Hmm, must have been my imagination playing tricks on me."

As Tigerclaw leaves, he was unaware that someone was in fact in the bushes and has been watching everything unfold right in front of them and let out a short chuckle.

* * *

At the base, the kids arrived still annoyed about their loss earlier.

"Greetings, everyone." Two voices greeted the kids. Loki and Liko got up from the chairs by the supercomputer the L-Kids installed some time after their fight against Atomica or their first fight against Pokerface.

Loki and Liko are seen wearing normal clothes instead of the robes they wore when first introduced. Loki is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a red spade on the center of his chest with an 'S' in it, a orange bandanna around his neck, blue shorts, and green socks and blue and white sneakers. Liko is wearing a white shirt with red and black striped long sleeves and a orange skirt with black jeans, a blue belt, and dark blue boots.

"How did your mission go today?" Liko asked.

"The same way it went the last two times you both ask! A complete bust! How is a person, who have no powers and only uses cards and a steel fireplace poker thingy mind you, can beat all eleven of us?! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!" Lynn exclaimed frustrated.

"We can't really answer that as neither me nor my sister has ever left the cave except for looking for this supercomputer you asked us to find two days ago. Therefore, unless we actually took part in such activities, your question is nonexistent to us." Loki responded.

"How about I'll make your face nonexistent?!" Asked an angry Lynn as she was about to attack Loki only to be held back by her siblings.

"Calm down, Lynn. I get that you is literally frustrated about our defeat earlier, but you can't just take your anger out on others because of it. Also, that line you said was pretty lame." Lori said.

Lynn broke free from her siblings restraints but decides not to attack Loki no more but is still a bit peeved about the male android's statement.

"Fine! But if that android say anything to annoyed me again, I'll turn him into scrap machine!" Lynn threatened.

"Yeah, I'll love to see you try." Said Loki in a smug manner.

"Why you smug little..."

Liko got in between the enraged Lynn and her twin brother to prevent the two from fighting in the cave.

"Can we discuss the other matter at hand before you two go at each other neck?" Liko asked.

"Other matter? What other matter?" Lucy wondered.

"Do explain what you mean by that." Lisa said.

"Right. Well, while you guys were fighting against Pokerface earlier, someone has stolen a weird hammer from one of the stores that held it." Liko informed the group.

"Really? A hammer? Why should we care about a hammer being stolen?" Lola asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe because whoever stolen it could cause harm to unexpected people. And we're not talking about some ordinary hammer neither." Liko walked over to the supercomputer and turns it on to show the group the hammer she was talking about, which commonly resembles a double-faced mallet with a cylinder-shaped narrow black head with a magenta gemstone like object in the center, flexible white faces, and a magenta handle with a pink switch approximately two inches below the metal section. "Now, I'm no hammer expert as I was born two days ago, but I'm pretty sure no hammer should look like this or even have a switch located on the handle of said hammer or a gemstone in the center of the hammer."

"She is right. This hammer is weird. This probably why someone stole this. Especially with that gemstone in the center of it." Lana said.

"I don't know who have stolen this hammer, but let hope that they don't use it on people." Lori said as everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Luan is seen leaving a kid's birthday party with a smile on her face.

"Glad getting beaten by the same guy three times in three days didn't affect my performance today. It's nice to heard children's laughter after what I been though." Said a happy Luan before hearing someone squealing behind her.

"Oh my god! Is that Luan Loud from LUAN OUT LOUD'S COMEDY CHANNEL?!" A female exclaimed which caused Luan to turn around and see a girl her size approaching her. The girl stopped in front of Luan and gets a closer look on her before gasping in shock and excitement. "It is you! I can't believe I'm meeting the actual Luan face to face! Can't this day get any better?!"

"Umm..." Luan utters as she observes this mysterious girl. This girl wears a white shirt with a pink heart on the center of her chest, pink skirt with a clown head keychain, which resembles a certain DC character, clipped on it, and pink and green boots with long white socks. She also wears rounded glasses, her hair is styled in a pair of heart shaped buns. "Who are you?"

"Oh, were are my manners? My name is Jessie, and I am your biggest fan!" The girl introduced herself as she held her hand for a handshake from Luan.

"It's nice to know you, Jessie. It's not often I get to meet my biggest fan. Or any fan for that matter." Luan said as she shakes Jessie's hand, making the fangirl get even more excited.

Once the two stop shaking hands, Jessie looks at her hand and silently gasps in excitement. "I will never watch this hand again." She whispers to herself.

Luan couldn't help but smile to see her biggest fan squealing with joy. But that smile soon went away when she spot something, or rather two noticable bumps, poking through Jessie's shirt, indicating one thing and that one thing sink Luan's heart.

"Hey, umm, Jessie? I want to know something. How old are you?" Luan asked while preparing for the worst.

"I'm fourteen years old! Just like you!" Jessie responded with a smile while Luan was in complete shock and just felt her heart dropped after learning Jessie's age.

"You don't say." Said Luan, dawning a fake smile. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Jessie. But, I got to go."

"Wait! I know this is sudden for me to bring up, but I have no one to spend the day with so I was just wanted to ask if you would spend the day with me?" Jessie asked.

"I would but I must really get..." Luan pauses midsentence when Jessie gives her the puppy dog face expression as a attempt to beg Luan to spend the day with her. _"I really just wanted to go home. But, how can I say no to one of my biggest fans? I guess I have no choice but to go out with her. After all, walk around town might distract me from thinking about those defeats."_

Luan nodded to her decision and look at Jessie.

"You're in luck, Jessie! I have decided to spend the day with you." Luan said with a smile on her face.

Jessie cheers at this and hugs the young comedian. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"No problem. So, what do you do first?" Luan asked.

Jessie let go of Luan and begins thinking about what to do first then thought of something. "I know!"

Moments later, Jessie and Luan arrived at Dailyland together. Excited, Jessie grab ahold of Luan's hand and pulls her into the amusement park.

The first thing they did was riding on the milk shaker, which made Luan feel nauseous halfway through the ride. Then they rode in the teacups ride together and seem to have a lot of fun on it. After that, they started playing water gun, spraying outlaws with water, a game in which Jessie wins.

"Nicely done, Jessie. You seem like a pro at this." Luan said after encouraging Jessie for her skill.

"I had practice with this such of thing." Jessie said.

"Nice shooting, tex. You really are a true gunslinger. So, which prize do you want?" The Dailyland worker asked.

Jessie look and sees and points at a particular prize. "That one please."

The Dailyland worker gives Jessie a pink and white teddy bear.

Later, Luan watches Jessie playing the strongman game from the sideline. Jessie lifted the hammer above her head and struck the lever with enough force to reach and hit the bell. Everyone nearby applauded Jessie for her amazing strength as she gets another teddy bear, this one is divided in two colors: white on the right and black on the left and has a red, horizontal, jagged eye on the left.

After finishing the strongman game, Luan and Jessie get their faces painted over to resemble clowns. After that, the two went into a photo booth and started taking pictures with each other. They took a photo of them being cool, then hip, then goofy, and even more goofier.

Later, the two are sitting at the bench eating ice cream together and mind enjoying each other company.

"You know something? I'm glad I decided to spend the day with you today, Jessie. I had a lot of fun here." Said Luan as she eats her ice cream.

"I glad so too. Now I have something new and wholesome to write about in my dairy for once." Jessie replied.

"Wait, what do you mean wholesome to write about for once?" Luan asked confusedly.

"Well, I should probably be more specific about what I mean. I have been writing wholesome stuff in my dairy before but they tend more into the negative type. Now, I finally have a positive one for once!" Jessie admits to Luan which kind of freaks her out a bit and makes her a little uncomfortable.

"You don't say..." Said a uncertain Luan.

"I don't have to confess something to you. Ever since I saw your videos, I felt like we both had a lot in common. We both like clowns, we do planks on others, both wanted to be a comedian one day. All that stuff. And that's not all I felt neither. I also felt that we have a connection between us. I know everything about you. I wanted to be more like you! I...wanted to be with you... Luan... will you be my girlfriend?" Jessie asked as she stares at now extremely uncomfortable comedian with love filled eyes.

Luan just stares back at Jessie bewildered by her question and get up from the bench just before Jessie could have the chance to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm sorry Jessie but I don't go that way. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem if you're into girls because I have a sister who is. But, I am not. And besides, I am already in a relationship with someone. I can't go around cheating on him behind his back. It wouldn't feel right." Luan told her.

"Oh, okay... guess it's back to the body pillow of you I suppose." Jessie said sadly.

"Wait, you have a body pillow of me?!" Luan asked in shock.

"Yeah. It helps me sleep easier at night. Well, that and other things." Jessie admits to Luan as she turn away from Luan's gaze with a slight brush across her face and chuckles.

Now feeling more uncomfortable around Jessie, Luan thought of a way to leave.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I best head home before my parents get upset. You know how parents get when you're late getting home. See ya!" Luan tries to leave but Jessie grabs her hand to prevent her from leaving. "Jessie, please. You is scaring me. Let go of my hand!"

Luan let go of Jessie's hand, who instantly reacts in a fit of rage.

**_"NO!" _**Jessie screamed furiously.

Luan flinches in shock as everyone else watches in confusion at what just happened. Realizing what she has done and seeing Luan slowly backing away in fear, Jessie's anger quickly subsides and tries to apologize to Luan for her outburst.

"Luan, I-I-I didn't mean to shout at you like that! It just slipped out, I swear! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry!" Jessie begs Luan to stay with her but unfortunately, Luan is too terrified to be anywhere near Jessie.

Just then, Luan hears her watch ringing and turn away from Jessie to answer it.

"Hello?" Luan asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Luan, where are you? I have been literally calling you for a while on!" Lori said.

"Sorry. I am at Dailyland with someone I just met today." Luan replied.

"Well, tell your new friend or whatever that you need to leave. We need you at the cave now." Lori ordered.

"Okay. I'll be on my way." Luan said before Lori ends the call.

Luan then look over at Jessie, who is looking a bit saddened, for a few seconds then leaves without saying anything to Jessie. Jessie reaches out for her speechlessliy but then put her hand down and just stood there in the center of the crowd of people as they begins walking by her.

"She left. She just left without saying anything to me... Did I take it to far? Am I the reason why she left? Is this my fault?" Jessie lower her head as she starts blaming herself for Luan leaving her.

Just then, a ominous voice begins to speak inside her head.

**_"No. It's not your fault. You weren't in the wrong here. You did everything right. You confessed your feelings to her. But she didn't accept your love. She didn't even forgive you after you apologized for your outburst not so long ago. She didn't even say goodbye or anything to you. She just up and left ya and even looked at you like you're some sort of monster! If there's anyone fault in this whole thing it's her. She made you sad. She hurted you just like those people in the past! She's just like them! And you know what's needs to be done."_**

Jessie clutches her right hand violently to the point blood started dripping from it. She then raise her head up and show that she is no longer in her gleeful personality. Instead, she is livid, enraged beyond belief. Tears running down her face which ruin her face paint. And only have one thing on her mind.

"Of course. And just like those people who hurted me, Luan must paid..." Jessie said with in a angry, hateful tone.

* * *

Luan arrived at the base and seeing all her siblings in the control room already in their costumes.

"There you are, Luan! We have been waiting for you!" Lola scolded Luan for her lateness.

"Also, what's up with the face paint?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, I guess Lori didn't tell you I was at Dailyland earlier with this person I met earlier." Said Luan as she wipes the paint off her face and begins getting into costume. "So, what's going on?"

"It's Pokerface. He's back at it again." Lori informed Luan.

"He robbed the bank and killed six people. Two of which was the security guards." Lucy further explained.

"What a world we live in." Said Lana as she shakes her head in disappointment.

Luna looks over at Luan and notices her looking kind of down.

"Sis, are you okay? Did that news hard you hard or something?" A concerned Luna asked.

"No, it's not that. It's...something else. Something that has to do with that person I mentioned." Luan said.

"Who is this person? And did what between you and this person?" Lincoln asked.

"Who cares? We should focus more on busting this poker freak and make him pay for humiliating us!" Lynn gets herself all pumped up for the fourth fight with Pokerface. "ARH-WOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Lynn's siblings, Loki and Liko, and Lisa's other robots watches as Lynn ran out of the room now pumped up.

"I know this might not happen, but I do hope she doesn't make this a everyday thing. I don't think I can deal with her howling constantly everyday. Also, let's hope she doesn't cost us this arrest with her reckless" Lucy spoken up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pokerface found himself surrounded by some police officers, who are on the other side of their cars facing Pokerface with their guns pointing at him.

"We got you surrounded! Surrender yourself or we'll shoot!" Officer Schoffner ordered.

"Well, I guess you better start shooting because I'm not going to surrender to you." Pokerface said with his hands in his pockets.

"That's your funeral, pal! Lock on target, men! Ready... Fire!" Officer Schoffner ordered the other cops to fire at Pokerface, which they did.

Pokerface took his hands out of his pockets with several cards between his fingers and quickly chuck them at the bullets, slicing them in two, and hit the cops in their necks and face quickly killing them. One cards nearly missed Officer Schoffner, only barely slashing her cheek.

"Looks like your fellow officers has bitten the dust. Now it's your turn." Pokerface launched one last card directly at Officer Schoffner's head to deliver the final blow, but a ice block appeared out of nowhere and saved Officer Schoffner just in time and surprise her.

Officer Schoffner turned around and see the L-Kids arrived in the scene.

"Don't worry, officer! We will take care of this!" Wolfpack said.

Officer Schoffner get up from the street with her hand on her cheek to hold the blood.

"Usually, I'll tell people like you to leave in this type of situation. But since you kids got powers and my partners has been taken out, I will leave this to you all. I need to get more reinforcements." Officer Schoffner said as she was about to get in her car to call for help but stop when Pokerface broke the ice block with his steel fireplace poker. Officer Schoffner was about to pull out her gun again but remember what she said to the kids and walk away. "Good luck, kiddos!"

"So, you kids are here for a fourth beating, huh? When will you ever learn?" Pokerface taunted the kids.

"When will you ever learn to keep that mouth of yours shut?!" Wolfpack exclaimed angrily. "Seriously, the more you speak, the more I wanna punch your face in!"

"Mere threats won't imitate me. In case you haven't figured it out, I am emotional numb. Meaning that I can't feel any emotion, including fear or pain. You can damage me all you want physically, you won't get any emotion reaction from me. None at all." Pokerface said.

"Umm, okay... Not sure why you told us that but thanks for that information. But in all seriousness, we are literally going to take you down!" Ms. Diamond said as she and the others prepare for battle.

"Say as you well. But because we fight, I just have one question." Pokerface said.

"And that is?" Accelerator asked.

"Is that girl with you?" Pokerface points at someone behind the L-Kids.

The L-Kids turn around to see a enraged and hurt Jessie holding a particular hammer in her hand.

"Who is she? Never seen her before." Poltergeist said.

"I don't know but she is giving out some negative vibe that's for sure." Wolfpack responded.

"Hey, isn't that the hammer Liko was telling us about yesterday?" Accelerator points out after looking at the hammer Jessie got.

"You're right it is! Hey you, where did you get that hammer from?!" Wolfpack asked Jessie, who just stood there ignoring her question which made Wolfpack mad. "Hey, I ask you a question! Where did that hammer from?! Don't make me ask you for a third time!"

"Hey, pint size. Do yourself a favor and shut the hell up. Otherwise, that mouth will get you killed." Jessie said in a calm but threatening manner, which shocked the young team of heroes, especially Funny-Phase.

"I don't like this girl. She seems to scary." Said a now terrified Princess Power.

"Seems like you all made a new friend. Guess I'm not needed here. Have fun with your new friend." Pokerface said as he gets into one of the police cars and drove off with the stolen bank money.

"Hey, he's escaping!" Accelerator shouted.

"Not on our watch, he's not! Accelerator, Princess Power, Poltergeist, Tigerclaw, Stopwatch, I want you four to go after him!" Ms. Diamond ordered, much to Wolfpack shock.

"Okay!" The four younger siblings left to chase down Pokerface.

"What the hey, sis? Why didn't you sent me with them?" Wolfpack asked a bit annoyed that Ms. Diamond didn't sent her with the others.

"Because I don't want you to jeopardize the mission by being ruthless. Besides, we need you here just in case things goes south." Ms. Diamond said as she, Wolfpack, Therima, Shout-Out, and Baby Marvel turn around to focus on Jessie, who has been eyeing Funny-Phase menacingly.

_"Why? Why is she here? Don't tell me she's here for me! No, that's ridiculous. She can't possibly know it's me! She doesn't know that I am Funny-Phase." _Funny-Phase said in her thoughts.

"So, aren't you going to say something to me, or are you going to remain silent...Luan?" Jessie spoken, which horrified Funny-Phase as her statement was proving false. It also shocked the others as well.

_"H-how does she know this is me? I never told her anything! I need to come up with a lie right away!" _Funny-Phase calm herself down and prepare to speak up. "Luan? Who's Luan? I think you got the wrong person." She chuckles nervously as she lied, which further anger Jessie.

"Don't play dumb with me, Luan. I know it's you. You can't fool me. When I said I know everything about you, I mean **EVERYTHING**. Including your superhero identity. And not just yours, I know all your siblings identities as well. I also know where you live, who your boyfriend is, who your friends are, what school you go to. Everything. I even know about your siblings too. Lori is a phone freak who loves talking on the phone with her Bobby boo-boo bear. *Ms. Diamond gasps in shock* Leni is a airhead dumbass who for the life of her can't drive a car and is afraid of spiders. "Thermia is both shock and hurt that Jessie called her a airhead dumbass* Luna is actually a bisexual as she likes both boys and girls. Lynn is a hardcore sport freaks and is a total sore winner and loser at the same time. *Wolfpack growls angrily at Jessie for that statement about her* Lincoln is a nerd with possibly no future ahead of him and is the butt of the joke of the family, Lucy is a wannabe goth, Lana is a disgusting freak, her twin sister is no better, Lisa is a menace to her own family and society with her inventions and sure. And Lily, well... I got nothing about her. The point is that I know about all of you. But, I know Luan the most since she is my favorite hero. Well, at least WAS until she abandoned at Dailyland **ALONE!**" Jessie shouted with rage after recalling Luan leaving her at the amusement park, which scared the siblings.

Out of nowhere, Jessie just suddenly burst out laughing maniacally.

"Jessie, stop this! This is not you! You were cheerful and gleeful earlier! Why are you like this?" Funny-Phase demanded a answer.

Jessie stop laughing and became enraged again that Funny-Phase forgotten why she is upset in the first place.

"Why am I like this? Why am I like this?! Did you not just hear what i said?! The whole reason why I'm like this is because of you! You left me at Dailyland! You hurted my feelings! And you didn't goodbye! You just left me alone there by myself!" Jessie shouted.

"I left because you were scaring me! I left because my siblings needed me! Yeah, sure I left without saying goodbye. But, how can I when I was afraid of you because of your sudden outburst and refusal to let me go?! Tell me that!" Funny-Phase shouted back.

"You know what? I'm done talking now." Jessie said as she dropped the hammer. "It's sad really. I was hoping we will be friends or more, Luan. But I guess I will have to put you down. Just like I did to some of the other people who hurted me."

Ms. Diamond, Thermia, Shout-Out, Wolfpack and Baby Marvel stands besides Funny-Phase and prepares to fight.

"I don't have any business with the likes of your four. But, if you stand in my way, then I will just have to kill you all as well. And then I will go after the rest of your family so you all can be together in the afterlife! And this won't be my first time killing a family neither. So get out of my way or die!" Jessie ordered.

"Sorry, but we won't let you kill our sister all because of you is throwing a hissy fit!" Ms. Diamond said while the others agree.

"If that's the case, THEN DIE!!!" Jessie charges at the five remaining L-Kids with the hammer.

"Here she comes! Get ready, guys!" Ms. Diamond said as she went into her diamond form.

"Okay!" The others responded.

Everyone moved out of the way just as Jessie was about to hit them with the hammer. Wolfpack was the first to go in for the attack and lands a good solid hit on her. She then kept getting clean hits on Jessie, which only fill her up with more rage.

"Time for the final blow! I hope you like defeat because that is what you're going to taste!" Wolfpack exclaimed as she is about to deliver the final hit.

Just before she could do so, Jessie quickly swings the hammer and hit Wolfpack directly in her right rib, sending her flying into a nearby building.

"WOLFPACK!!!" Ms. Diamond and the rest screamed in unison.

Wolfpack tries to get back up but the blow to the rib granted her a huge amount of pain, making her unable to get up and join the fight and can't do anything but groan in pain. Jessie approach her with a

sadistic look on her face and is about to finish Wolfpack off.

"You know something? That weird man were right. You're is nothing but a dumb dog. And now, it's time to put this dumb dog to sleep. *Lifts the hammer above her head* FOR GOOD!"

Jessie was about to smash the helpless Wolfpack until Shout-Out leaps in push her away from her sister and pinned her to the ground while Jessie begins to laugh maniacally again.

"I won't let you kill any of my siblings, dude! You is staying here until more cops shows up!" Said an angry Shout-Out.

"Pinning a helpless fourteen year old girl to ground, are you? Kinky. Is this what you are going to do this to Sam one day? I bet you have been thinking about doing stuff to her." Jessie taunted Shout-Out.

"What the heck are talking?! I never think about doing anything like that to Sam! And even if I did, I will never tell someone like you!" Said a brushing Shout-Out.

"Don't be shy. You can tell me. As a fellow bisexual, I can understand your feelings and frustrations. I know deep down that you really want to do those things to Sam, just as much as I want to do with your sister. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Just openly accept it. Don't let fear hold you back." Jessie said as she tries, and success, in getting into Shout-Out's head which caused the latter to get off the former and slowly walk back in fear.

"Who are you...?" Shout-Out asked while visibly shaken as Jessie gets back up.

"Your worst nightmare." Jessie said then charges at Shout-Out and hit her in the stomach with the hammer and launches her into the air.

"Shout-Out!" Ms. Diamond screamed.

With everyone focus on Shout-Out, Jessie uses this as an opportunity and continues her attack by swinging the hammer toward an unexpected Thermia and launch her straight towards a different building, knocking her out. Seeing another one of her sisters being hit by the unhinged Jessie, Ms. Diamond put Baby Marvel down and charges at Jessie with a fit of rage.

"You...YOU MONSTER!!!" Ms. Diamond screamed just as she was about to punch the everlasting daylights out of Jessie.

However, much to Ms. Diamond's shock, Jessie uses the side of the Hammer's head to block the impact and snicker at it.

"H-how? How was that possible?" Asked a new terrified Ms. Diamond as she slowly walks away in fear.

"Because, my daring Lori. This isn't no ordinary hammer." Jessie answered before running towards Ms. Diamond and hitting her on her side, cracking half of her diamond form in the process and sent her flying towards one of the remaining cop cars, knocking her out as well.

Funny-Phase just stood frozen from fear and is on the blank of crying after witnessing four out five of her remaining sisters being defeated by Jessie.

_"No...Why is this happening? Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn...I'm sorry... I'm sorry this has to happen! This is all my fault! This is all my fault..." _Funny-Phase said in her mind as she started to cry.

A hand was placed on Funny-Phase's shoulder, prompting her to become face to face with Jessie and begins breathing heavily and shaking in fear. Jessie give her a chilling smile before headbutting the heroic comedian, knocking her out cold.

"Originally I was going to kill you for what you did to me earlier. But, I got other plans for you." Jessie said as she begins to drag Funny-Phase's unconscious body by her leg and was about to leave until she realized something. "Wait a minute. Weren't their baby sister was here? Where did she go? Oh, who cares? Not like she can do anything anyway. And besides, I got what I came here for."

Jessie proceed to drag Funny-Phase away with her as she let out a chilling, menacing laugh, signaling her victory.

**_To be continued..._**


	11. A Fool Errant: part 2

Episode 11: A Fool Errant: part 2

Later that day, Tigerclaw, Poltergeist, Accelerator, Princess Power, and Stopwatch are returning to the others in defeat, not aware of what happened to their siblings.

"I can't believe that we lost Pokerface for the fourth time this week!" Princess Power exclaimed annoyed.

"I know. I don't understand how we lost him this time! We almost had him!" Said an frustrated Accelerator.

"Lynn isn't going to be happy when she hear this." Poltergeist said.

"I hope she and the others are having a much better time then us with that weird girl." Tigerclaw replied.

"Hold it!" Stopwatch ordered her siblings to stop after she heard something.

Everyone stopped and hear something like someone is groaning in pain.

"Sounds like someone is groaning. And it sounds like it's close by." Poltergeist said.

"Come on! Let's go see who it is!" Tigerclaw said as he and his sisters went to investigate who it is that is groaning in pain which lead them back to the area where they last left their other sisters and gasps in shock to see Ms. Diamond, who is now back in her normal form, Thermia, Shout-Out, and Wolfpack on the ground injured but Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel is nowhere to be seen. They went up to Ms. Diamond and ask her what happened.

"Lori, what happened here?!" Tigerclaw asked.

"That girl...defeated us when we protected Luan from her." Ms. Diamond answered as she groaned in pain after trying to get up.

"She defeated you? How? I thought you were in diamond form before we left?" Princess Power exclaimed.

"I was. But that hammer that girl got is something else. It was able to crack my diamond form a bit and I can still feel the pain. By the way, whatever happened to Pokerface? Did you get him?" Ms. Diamond asked.

"Unfortunately no. He got away from us again." Poltergeist told Ms. Diamond.

"I see..."

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but where's Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel? I don't see neither of them." Princess Power said.

Ms. Diamond look around and find out that both Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel nowhere to be seen and start panicking.

"They're gone... That crazy psychopath must have taken them both! We got to find them!" Ms. Diamond once again tries to get back up on his feet but couldn't due to her injury.

"I don't think you should be moving around just yet. Especially with those injuries. We need to get you, Thermia, Shout-Out, and Wolfpack back to base so you four can heal, then we can focus on finding Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel." Tigerclaw told Ms. Diamond.

"And how exactly are you going to take us back when A. none of you are old enough to drive and B. you don't know to drive Vanzilla?" Ms. Diamond wondered.

"She does have a point there. How can we take all four of them back to base if none of us can drive." Poltergeist said.

"Maybe she can teach us to drive or something." Tigerclaw suggested.

"No need, elder brother. I just called Loki and Liko and told them to make four bottles of heal juices and bring them here for these four." Stopwatch informed her team.

"And how long will it take for them to make those heal juices and get here?" Princess Power asked.

"Hopefully not that long. Once that is taking care of, we can go look for Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel."

"And while that is happening, the rest of us should go look for our missing comrades." Tigerclaw suggested just before he was about to leave.

"Tigerclaw wait!" Tigerclaw stopped after Ms. Diamond told him so. "I get that you want to find those two, but you or these four can't go looking for them alone. That girl...there's something wrong with her. She's not normal. And that's not mentioning how powerful that hammer she got. If she can damage me, Thermia, Shout-Out, and Wolfpack and left us injured, just imagine what she will do to you five. She knows who we are. Our names, where we live, who our friends are, everything. And I bet she will know that we will be looking for Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel. So, the best thing to do is to wait for Loki and Liko to get done and then we will come up with a plan to defeat that girl before she will don't any harm to them."

Tigerclaw wanted to decline what Ms. Diamond said and just go ahead and look for his missing teammates but decides to stay, much to his dismay.

"Alright, I'll stay. But as soon as we get this over and done with, we can then go look for them, right?" Tigerclaw wondered.

"Of course, twerp. We won't just abandon our members. We will get back before night falls." Ms. Diamond said.

Tigerclaw look towards the sunset sky and watches as the sun slowly falls. "Let's hope so, sis."

* * *

"Luan. Luan. Wake up, beautiful."

Funny-Phase slowly opens her eyes and see Jessie sitting on the other side of a table with her hands under her chin and looking at Funny-Phase with a strange smile. "Hey, sleepy head."

Funny-Phase tries to make her body but she couldn't for some reason. She then figure out why. It turns out that Jessie has taped her whole body onto a chair with her mouth taped shut. She tries to free herself again but still fail. Then she begins mumbling something angrily to Jessie.

"Sorry, i couldn't hear with that tape around your mouth. Here, let me remove this so i can understand you better."

Jessie got up from her seat and walks over to Funny-Phase and remove the tape from her mouth.

"Jessie, let me go now!" Funny-Phase ordered angrily.

"No can do, sunshine. Because if i do that, you will try to escape. And i can't have that happening. Besides, I have plans for you, cutie." Jessie said in a somewhat creepy way.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Funny-Phase asked suspiciously.

"To make you mine, of course. I want you to be my beautiful little clown and mines alone."

"I already told you that I'm dating someone! And I also told you that I don't date girls!" Funny-Phase exclaimed angrily.

"But Benny is so boring and bland! Honestly, I don't get what you see in him anyway. Why date someone so bland and boring like him when you can have a fun and exciting person like me? Think about it. We can become clown partners in crime together. We can terrorize this town and every other country we come across. It will be fun! You will be my joker and I'll be your little jester! It will be fun!" Jessie exclaimed with excitement.

Funny-Phase is not amused by Jessie's words. "Yeah no. If anyone going to be my jester, it's going to be my boyfriend. Not you! So, get that sick thought of us being together out of your mind, let me go, and let's forget any of this ever can place."

Jessie's smile soon went away and become enraged once as the word forget echoes in her mind.

"Forget? Did you just use that 'F' word on me? No one should say that bad word ever! Especially not in front or to me! Apologize to me now before there will be hell to pay!" Jessie screamed in Funny-Phase's face while pointing a pistol to her face.

Just then, the sound of a dinging noise going off in the kitchen and Jessie's anger quickly subsides and put a smile on her face.

"Oh, cookies done! Best go get everything else ready for our little date! Don't go anywhere, my favorite clown!" Jessie got off Funny-Phase and skipped into the kitchen. Seeing this a opportunity, Funny-Phase tries to phase through the chair and make her escape but before she could, Jessie informed her about something. "Oh, I almost forgot, if you even think about phasing through that chair, you will end stepping on one of pressure plates behind you. And if you do that, you will end up causing a explosion that will not only kill me and you, but the people behind you as well. I'll think twice about that if I were you."

Funny-Phase tries to look at the terrified family sitting behind her, which consists of a husband and wife and their six year old son and three year old daughter, with their arms and legs tied up.

_"Dang it! She had this planned all along! She must have thought about this after I lefted her at Dailyland. Or even before that! I can't phase through without putting my life and their lives in grave danger! How am I supposed to get out of this situation alive? __Think Luan, think! There have to be a way to let the others know! Wait, that's right! My wristwatch! That is how I can informed the others about my location!"_

Funny-Phase slowly and carefully phased her left arm out from the tape so she can use her watch to pinpoint her location to the others while Jessie is distracted. Unfortunately, she found out that her watch isn't on her hand anymore, much to her shock.

_"My watch! It's not on my wrist! Where is it?! Where could it... Wait... Don't tell me... D-did Jessie take it away from me when I was unconscious?!" _

Funny-Phase heard Jessie coming back from the kitchen and quickly phased her left arm back inside the tape just as Jessie entered the living room with a plate of heart shaped cookies.

"Here are the cookies! Now, I just have to go get some milk, some candles, and... pretty much anything else for our little date!" Jessie said as she put the plate of cookies on the table.

"Wow, you really have everything planned out for this." Funny-Phase remarked.

"Of course I have. I'm not just some mentally unstable teenage girl with a unhealthy love for you and is still suffering from trauma from a young age. I am more than that. I am someone who plans ahead just in case something doesn't go my way or if someone rub me the wrong way. I also am good with a gun thanks to... he who shall not be named. And I'm a fast learner as I was able to pick up on all your planks from your April Fool's rampages and use them on unexpected people and those who push me too far. And I got the pictures and videos to prove it!" Jessie whip out her phone and shows Funny-Phase the pictures of many unfortunate people who was caught in Jessie's gruesome versions of her pranks, which makes the comedian teen's blood run cold. "Beautiful, aren't they? And I have you to thank for them. Now if you excuse me, I got some things to get. And for the meantime, why don't you get to know my family for a bit? Since you is going to see them a lot."

"Jessie, sweetie. You don't have to do this. We won't go to the cops! I promise we won't! Please, just let us go!" The mother begged Jessie to let them go only to prompt the young teenage psychopath to nearly shoot her.

"That was just a warning shot. Next time you try to tell me what to do, the next shot with go to your head." Jessie warned in a threatening manner before walking away with the gun in her hand.

"Darn it! How can we be so dumb? How could we allow this monster into our home? We should have listened to the head lady of that foster care we got her from!" The father exclaimed with anger and regret.

"Wait, foster care? So, you two aren't her real parents?" Funny-Phase asked with curiosity.

"No we not. From what we heard from the foster care lady, her actual mother was gunned down by her father and her father abandoned her shortly after killing his wife. And all of that went down when she was only three years old! And she was there to witness all of that before her not to mention her mental health!" The father explained.

"We couldn't help but feel bad for the kid when we went to go get our kids a new older siblings after our other foster kid left for college just two or three months ago. She seemed fine for the past few days and such which lead us to believe that she was okay and that those people up at the foster care were wrong about her. But, now I believe everything they said now. We have helped with other kids with all types of mental illness and they turned out fine. But Jessie, that girl is beyond help. We tried everything to help her but not seems to work. She refuses to take her pills, she has been verbally and physically abusing our kids, and she even threatened to kill us if we ruined her plan by calling the cops. And now I see why she kept getting put in different foster homes. Though I think she should be put in a mental hospital or somewhere where she can't hurt anymore people." The mother further explained.

"I see..." Funny-Phase mutters then begins to think about all the stuff Jessie did and said prior to this and remember one of the things she said. "I just remembered something. When me and my sisters were about to fight her, Jessie mentioned something involving killing families. Did any of you heard anything about a family being killed by her?"

The parents thinks about what Funny-Phase asked for a bit before they remembered something and the mother spoke up.

"We did hear a rumor from the people at the foster care center saying that she probably murdered her last foster family and put the blame on the father as a act of revenge. But again, we didn't want to believe it at the time because she didn't seem like the type of person who kills. But now, I believe that what they said about her being the one who did such a terrible thing was true. I can't believe we were that stupid to not noticed or even listen. This is our fault of all of this to happen. If only we've listened. If only we did..." The mother laments over the fact that she and her husband has put themselves and their children in danger.

_"This is terrible. Jessie has been committing a lot of crimes and even terrorized this family. And I can't do anything without putting all our lives in even more danger. If only I had my watch so I can pinpointed my location to the others, then they would probably help me. Sadly, I can't. __Jessie got my watch and I can't phase out of this chair or this tape without setting this pressure plates off. What should I do?" _As Funny-Phase thinks about what she should do, a shrunk Baby Marvel flies in close in front of Funny-Phase's left eye and gets her attention. "Huh? What's that? Baby Marvel, is that you?"

Baby Marvel nods her head in confirmation, much to Funny-Phase's relief.

"Baby Marvel! Oh, thank goodness you're here! You must have been hiding somewhere on me to avoid getting caught by Jessie, didn't you?" Funny-Phase asked again in a whisper to which her sister nods. "Clever girl. Listen, I am in a bit of a pickle here. Jessie got those people behind me tied up and I can't don't anything about it. If I phase through this chair, I will end stepping on one of those pressure plates and I don't think my phasing powers can save me from getting caught in a explosion. You have to try to save those people first and get them out of here safely. And once you do that, I want you to go find the others and bring them here, okay?"

Baby Marvel glances at her sister with worry and concern that Funny-Phase told her to leave her to find and bring her other siblings to the house.

"Please, Baby Marvel? I know you don't want to leave me here with Jessie, but we don't any other choice. Jessie got my watch and I can't contract them. You have to go get them!" Funny-Phase ordered.

Baby Marvel thinks about an alternative way to save her sister and the family and to get her sister's watch back from Jessie until she came up with an great idea. She lands on Funny-Phase's lap and begins splitting herself into several copies and the original begins talking to them in baby language. The copies nods to whatever the original Baby Marvel said and each of them slid down Funny-Phase's legs and split up in two different groups. One group went to go free the family and the other went to get Funny-Phase's watch back from Jessie. Which her copies are doing their thing, the original Baby Marvel walks up Funny-Phase's stomach and use her lasers to carefully cut the tape off.

"Baby Marvel, what are you doing? You are going to put yourself in danger!" Funny-Phase said in a hushed tone.

Baby Marvel, not listening to what her sister said, continue to cut the tape off with her lasers.

"Is everything going okay in there, my darling Luan?" Jessie asked from the other room. "They're not upsetting you, are they?"

"Uhh..." Funny-Phase turned her head around at the family behind her and see them about to be set free by Baby Marvel's copies. "No! We were...just talking about the weather!" She lied.

"Ah, good. Then I don't have to come in there and have to put a bullet in all of their heads. Now, where are those candles?"

Funny-Phase looked to her left and spot the hammer Jessie used to defeat her sisters with sitting against the wall and begins to wonder something.

"Hey, Jessie. I have been meaning to ask you something. Earlier you said that the hammer you got isn't a ordinary one. What did you mean by that?" Funny-Phase asked.

"Being curious, are we? Well, since you asked, I will tell you. See that spinel gem in the center of that hammer? Rumor stated that someone forged the gem in the center of it so whoever wields the hammer can use it for destructive purposes. And that's not all. If you flip the switch on the hammer's handle bar, it will activate a large scythe coated in a pinkish energy, turning the hammer into a scythe hammer. The hammer's true strength. You is probably wondering why I didn't use the hammer's full potential when I fought against your sisters. Well, I was wanted to test the waters with just the hammer first before I use its full power. And now that I practiced a bit, I might just use it at it's full power against your siblings. And just the thought of that make my insides all bubbly!" Jessie laughed maniacally from the other room while completely unaware that Baby Marvel's other copies returned with Funny-Phase's watch to return it to her.

"I still don't think this is a good idea but thanks nonetheless." Funny-Phase said as the Baby Marvel copies climbed up her leg and put the watch on her lap then give her a nod. Funny-Phase once again phased one of her hands out of the tape carefully and begins typing on it. "Now, to let everyone know my location."

* * *

Back with the others, everyone is waiting for Loki and Liko to arrive with the heal juices for their wounded teammates.

"Come on, you two. Where are you?" Tigerclaw muttered shortly before seeing a huge cloud of dust heading in his direction. Tigerclaw narrow his eyes to get a closer look on who or what is making the dust cloud and sees that it is Loki and Liko running towards him at superfast speed which caused him to flinch. Luckily, the two came to a screeching halt before they could ram into Tigerclaw.

"Looks like it's a tie, bro." Liko said.

"Seems like it. But, we will see who is the fastest android one day!" Loki exclaimed eagerly.

"That we shall, brother." Liko replied with a smirk.

"*Ahem!* I do believe that you two got something for my sisters?" Tigerclaw asked the two androids with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah... Sorry about that. Kind of got a little distracted." Liko scratched the back of her head while chuckling nervously. She and Loki hands Tigerclaw, Poltergeist, Accelerator and Princess Power each a bottle of the heal juices to give to their fallen teammates. "Here you go."

"Thank you, you two. Your help has been duly noted." Stopwatch said to Liko and Loki before walking to Thermia to heal her. "Okay, Leni. I want you to drink this."

Thermia slowly opens her eyes and sees the bottle of heal juice. "Will it taste bad?" She asked weakly.

"I don't know, second older sister. But you need to drink this so you can heal. Now, open your mouth."

Thermia does as Stopwatch told her and open her mouth, allowing her sister to pour the juice in her mouth. While that was going on, Tigerclaw sat Wolfpack up against the wall which made her groan in pain.

"Man, this sucks! I felt pain before, but none like this..." Wolfpack said while groaning in pain.

"Here, take this. It should help you heal back up." Tigerclaw said as hands her the bottle after opening the cap for her.

Wolfpack takes the bottle from Tigerclaw's hand and gulp the juice down her throat in a instant. Ms. Diamond and Shout-Out also gulp down their juices too and all four older sisters are now healed.

"Wow! I can't believe that actually worked! How did you two make these?" Wolfpack asked the android twins.

"We just add something to the juices. Nothing really special." Liko said.

"So, what now?" Loki asked.

"Now, we can go look for that creepy girl who defeated us and save Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel before it's too late!" Wolfpack exclaimed.

"It looks like Funny-Phase has given us her location. She it's safe to assume that she is still alive." Stopwatch said after looking at her watch.

"Then we don't have any more time to waste. L-Kids, to Vanzilla!" Tigerclaw exclaimed as he and the others, except Stopwatch, Loki and Liko, runs to Vanzilla.

"While we go recuse our missing two sisters, I want you two to search this whole town for Pokerface and bring him into justice. Then report to me when you do so." Stopwatch instructed.

"Well do, our creator!" Loki and Liko said in union.

"Let's get going, sis! We got a bad guy to find!" Loki said before running off.

"Right behind you, bro!" Liko said as she runs to catch up with her twin brother.

"Hope they actually find him before time runs out." Stopwatch said to herself as she head towards Vanzilla with the others.

* * *

Back at Jessie's foster home, Baby Marvel's other copies has just finished freeing the family from their ropes.

"Sounds like you all are free now. Listen, you all need to leave and go somewhere far away from Jessie." Funny-Phase told them.

"But what about you? We can't just leave you here with her!" The mother said with concerns.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I got my baby sister here and backup is on its way. You guys should really get out before it's too late!"

"You don't have to tell us twice! But just to make things easier for you, we will take these pressure plates away with us. Take care and please don't destroy our house!" The father said as he and his family leaves their home with each of the pressure plates in their hands.

"Well...at least I can use my power freely now." Funny-Phase utters to Baby Marvel who nods with a smile on her face.

The two sisters then hear Jessie heading back into the living room while humming a creepy tune of 'Faded by Alan Walker'. Once she enters the living room however, she stopped humming when she noticed that her foster family isn't at the spot she last left them then look toward Funny-Phase.

"Luan... where did my foster family go?" Jessie asked in a calm but angry demeanor. "Actually, how did they get loose? Which I on that, what happened to the pressure plates I placed on the floor between you guys? And why is there a long burn mark on the tape? Is there someone else here?"

"What? No! There's no one here but us!" Funny-Phase lied which prompted Jessie to shoot at her and barely missing her head.

"Don't lie to me Luan. I know there's someone else here because I know fair well that you couldn't have phase out of the chair, somehow managed to free my foster family without triggering any of the pressure plates, move said pressure plates, and phase back in the chair just before I came back. Now I'm going to ask you again, who else is here with us?" Jessie asked once again as she walked up to Funny-Phase and place the gun under her chin, hoping to get her to talk. "Come on, Luan. I'm losing my patience! You got to the count of three to tell me before i... huh?"

Jessie look down on Funny-Phase's lap after spotting a lavender light coming from there. She lower her head a bit to get a closer look at what it is. Realizing what it is, Jessie leaped off of Funny-Phase as two thin beams was fired upward nearly hitting Jessie.

"Was those laser beams? Who or what fired those?" Jessie asked surprised shortly before seeing Baby Marvel regrow into her normal size and staring at Jessie with an aggressive look while standing protectively on her sister's lap. "You! I was wondering what happened to you! You must have shrunk yourself to the size of a bug and climbed on Luan just so you can save her afterwards, didn't you? That might also explain why my foster family were set free. Well, since you act like annoying little bug, I guess I well have to squashed you like one!"

Jessie toss the gun to the side and grab the hammer off the wall and prepare for battle. Seeing what's about to go down, Funny-Phase phased through the back of taped chair and stand by Baby Marvel's side.

"Jessie, I won't allow you to hurt my baby sister. Just surrender yourself now and no one will get hurt." Funny-Phase tries to reasons to Jessie which didn't work as the psycho teen just laughed at her.

"Oh Luan. My sweet, darling Luan. I'm already hurting." Jessie respond in a cold manner while displaying a angry menacing face before running up to Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel with the hammer and leaped over the table to hit them both with it.

Funny-Phase grabbed Baby Marvel and jumped out to the left, causing Jessie to smash the chair into many pieces.

"Whew! That was close!" Funny-Phase said to Baby Marvel before a shadow overlaps the two of them, prompting them to look up to see Jessie standing above them with the hammer above her head as she stares at them with nightmarish grin.

"I didn't want this to have to come to this, Luan. But you have leave me with no choice! Now you must DIE!" Jessie swing the hammer down at Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel as the latter fire her lasers at the hammer to stop it from hitting them which forced the now slightly surprised but annoyed Jessie to try to press the hammer down harder.

Seeing Baby Marvel is about to lose, Funny-Phase phased through the floor to catch Jessie off guard. Just as Jessie was about to gain the upper hand, Funny-Phase emerged from the floor behind Jessie and put her in a full nelson, surprising her.

"What the hell?! When did you get behind me?! Let me go!" Jessie shouted angrily.

"Baby Marvel, now it's your chance! Do it now before Jessie break free!" Funny-Phase ordered.

With one final push, Baby Marvel managed to put all her power into the laser beams and causing the hammer to fly out of Jessie's hands and land a few feet behind her. Enraged, Jessie hit Funny-Phase in the face using the back of her head forcing the heroine to let go then ran towards Baby Marvel in a fit of rage and proceed choking her.

"You had pissed me off for the last time! And now you must pay for it!" Jessie starts laughing manically while enjoying choking the life out of Baby Marvel.

Feeling her life slipping away, electricity suddenly envelops Baby Marvel. She then grab ahold of Jessie's hands and stare her in the eyes.

"Poo Poo!" Baby Marvel shouted as she released a electric attack that literally shocked and electrocuted Jessie, forcing her to let go of Baby Marvel and scream in agony from the attack.

Shortly after the attack ended, Jessie fell backwards onto the floor unconscious and paralyzed. Funny-Phase walk up to her now exhausted baby sister and picked her up.

"Nicely done, Baby Marvel. Looks like we didn't need the others after all. Now, all we need is to find someone to tie Jessie up with and call the cops." Funny-Phase looks around for something to hold Jessie in, not noticing that Jessie's right hand twitching for a bit before forming a fist as the heroines look around the house.

Two minutes later, Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel entered the living room with the former holding onto a roll of tape.

"Now that we find a roll of tape, we can use it to hold Jessie with until the cops arrive." Funny-Phase said to Baby Marvel before coming to a complete halt after seeing that Jessie is nowhere to be seen in the living room. "Uhh, where did she go?"

Funny-Phase froze in fear after hearing a menacing chuckle from behind her, which could only mean one thing.

"Looking for me?" Funny-Phase looked behind her just as Jessie swung the hammer into her side and sending her flying out of the house into someone else's yard across the street with Baby Marvel still in her arms.

"**AAAUGH!!** My side! I think she broke my side bones!" Funny-Phase exclaimed in agony as a shadow once again overlaps her and Baby Marvel. She open her eyes up and sees Jessie about to finish her and Baby Marvel off for good.

"Time to say goodbye, Luan!" Jessie shouted as she about to deliver the final blow but jumped back when a soundwave came out of nowhere and almost hit her. "The hell was that? Was that a scream?" Realizing what she said, she look down the street and see the rest of the L-Kids has arrived and is ready for battle.

"Hey, creep! I hope you like pain, because that is what you is going to get for what you did!" Wolfpack shouted.

"Well, well, well, well, well. Looks like the whole family is here to take away my precious Luan away from me. Isn't that just... *grins her teeth* **_nice?!" _**Jessie said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Wait, did she say Luan's name? How does she know her name?" Princess Power asked.

"Long story short, she has been stalking us for a long while now. Most importantly Luan. So she basically knows who all of us are and everything we do and stuff." Ms. Diamond informed her youngest siblings, who are a bit shocked and terrified that Jessie knows who they are and what they do, then begins speaking to Jessie. "As for you. We don't appreciate people who hurt one of us."

"Yeah! Anyone who does that will pay the ultimate price! I hope you're ready for it!" Wolfpack said.

"*laughs* Oh, I am ready. Ready to finally get rid of you annoying pests once and for all! And this time... *clicks on the switch on hammer and a scythe coated in a pink energy emerged out of right face of the hammer* I'm going all out! I hope you guys do the same." Jessie chuckles while the L-Kids look in shock at the hammer's transformation.

"You didn't mention that hammer had a built-in scythe in it!" Tigerclaw exclaimed in shock at Ms. Diamond.

"I didn't know about that! She didn't say anything about it! All she told me that the hammer isn't an normal hammer!" Ms. Diamond shouted back at Tigerclaw. "Anyway, we should focus on keeping her away from Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel and stop her before she could do any more harm."

"I hope you guys are ready because here I come!" Jessie shouted as she begins charging at the other L-Kids.

"All right, guys. Try not to get hit by either that hammer or the scythe sticking out of it." Ms. Diamond ordered.

"RIGHT!" The others replied as they charge at Jessie and the two sides clashed and bounced off of each other from the impact.

Jessie went directly straight towards Accelerator and swing the now scythe hammer at her to slash her in half. But Accelerator quickly stepped to the side to avoid that from happening and punches Jessie in the face while running.

A little annoyed, Jessie begins swinging the scythe hammer wildly at the kids in hopes of at least hitting one of them.

"Let...me...hit...one...of...you!!!" Jessie shouted annoyed as she misses each of the L-Kids members due to them dodging a lot.

Getting fed up by this, Jessie lifted the hammer above her head with the left face visible and smashed it onto the ground to create a powerful shockwave to unbalanced her opponents which worked.

"This isn't good!" Wolfpack said as she sees Jessie leaping up in the air to attack her.

"YOU'RE MINES!!!"

Stopwatch sees her sister in danger and use her power to slow her down.

"Alright, Stopwatch! Now it's my turn!" Wolfpack, now in her half wolf form, starts punching Jessie repeatedly while she is still frozen in time then snap her fingers after she stop.

Once Stopwatch's attack ended, the affects of Wolfpack's punches finally hurted Jessie and even sent her flying towards Princess Power who is levitating about her.

"Down you go!" Princess Power shouted as she hits Jessie back to the ground. Jessie gets back on her feet only to get hit repeatedly by a speeding Accelerator followed by a kick from Tigerclaw, a punch to the gut by Poltergeist's vectors, a loud scream to the ears by Shout-Out, and getting her feet and left arm frozen up with the hammer by Therima. Jessie tries to get her arm and the hammer free from the frozen ice but to no avail.

"Give it up, Jessie! You already lost! It's over!" Tigerclaw told Jessie before him and the others hear Jessie crying.

"Please, let me go... I beg of you... I'm sorry for everything I done today! I'm sorry that I attacked you guys, I'm sorry I kidnapped Luan and hurting her! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do anything like this again! I swear! Please let me go!" Jessie begged as looked at the L-Kids with tears running down her face.

The L-Kids glances at each other about if it's the best idea to let Jessie go then look back at Jessie.

"If we let you go, will you do actually what you said and turn yourself in to the cops?" Ms. Diamond questioned as she is a bit suspicious about all of this.

"*sniff* Yes... Yes, I will... You all have my word."

Ms. Diamond look at Therima and tell her with one nod to unfreeze her to which she did using her fire ability to melt the ice off Jessie's hand and feet, setting her free and the hammer free.

"Okay, we get our end of the deal, now it's time for you to do the same." Ms. Diamond said as she about to grab Jessie's right arm.

Unbeknownst to Ms. Diamond, Jessie made an evil smirk and hit Ms. Diamond in the face with the left face of the hammer, knocking her away and surprising everyone else.

"Lori!" Thermia shouted in panic as she rush to her sister's aid to check to see if she is okay.

"You two faced snake! You lied to us!" Wolfpack exclaimed angrily as she and everyone is extremely upset that Jessie lied to them.

"*chuckles slightly* You idiots fell for the oldest trick in the book. Did you really think that I was really going to give myself up that easily? Not a chance! Now that I am free and know all your attacks and plans, I can finally kill you all!" Jessie starts laughing manically for a bit until she stopped upon seeing Ms. Diamond getting back on her feet with her hands covering her face.

Ms. Diamond then removed her hands from her face to reveal it to be diamond, which freaking Jessie out due to her knowing she messed up.

"Bet you weren't planning on this, did you?" Ms. Diamond asked in a taunting manner before punched Jessie hard in gut with her diamond fist, causing her to drop the hammer and collapse on her hands and knees.

"*coughing out blood and laughs* You may have bested me, but this is far from over. This is only the beginning of my wrath. Once I escape, I will come back and get my revenge. Just you wait. Especially you, Luan!" Jessie said before letting out a spine-chilling menacing laugh.

Despite being injured, Funny-Phase walked up to Ms. Diamond and hands her the roll of tape. Ms. Diamond shutted Jessie's mouth up with the tape to stop her from laughing.

"That laugh of hers was literally getting on my nerves. Are you okay, Funny-Phase?" Ms. Diamond asked.

"Kind of. She got me pretty good with that hammer. And I got to say, she really got a 'crazy swing' on us." Funny-Phase laughed at her own joked before groaning in pain from her injuries. "Ow, maybe it was a bad idea to make a joke."

* * *

A few minutes later, the cops arrived and put Jessie in the back of one of their cars and quickly drove off. Princess Power and Accelerator emerged from the foster family's house with the plate of cookies Jessie made for her and Funny-Phase and eat some of them.

"You know, for someone as crazy as her, she definitely know how to make cookies." Accelerator said as she eats another cookie.

"I agree." Princess Power replied.

Another cop grabbed the hammer off the street and inspect it for a bit before turning around and getting scared by Poltergeist's sudden appearance.

"Excuse me. I hate to ask you this, but is it possible that I can have that? You know, to keep it safe?" Poltergeist asked.

"I wish I could, little girl. But this thing need to go back to its rightful owner." The cop said as he walk away with the hammer.

SIGH.

"Well, gang. We did it. We saved Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel from that creepy girl and sending her off to jail. Or the mental institution." Ms. Diamond said.

"Yeah, but we still lost Pokerface though! And it's all thanks to her!" Wolfpack said, referring to Jessie and blaming her for letting Pokerface escape earlier.

"Never fear, my siblings. I had Loki and Liko searching throughout Royal Woods for him. I'm sure they will find him." Stopwatch hears a alert on her watch and look at it only to have a disappointment look on her face. "Scratch that. They didn't find him. He really got away."

Her siblings groan and complain to hear that news.

"Well, at least we stopped one insane person today. Let's just go back to base, get Funny-Phase and Baby Marvel up, and go home." Ms. Diamond said as she and the others head to Vanzilla and drive off to the base.

"By the way, I know this is just out of the blue, but I think we need other ways for transportation. We can't always use Vanzilla a lot." Tigerclaw points out.

"Lincoln's right. Mom and Dad might wanna use Vanzilla for something one day." Wolfpack agreed.

"That is true. Got an ideas of what other transportations for us to have?" Ms. Diamond asked.

"I have a few ideas. But I'll explain them once we get to base."

* * *

Later that night at a mental hospital, Jessie's laughter can be heard from down the halls to a isolation room in which she is in. Inside the room is full of darkness and the only thing that can be seen is Jessie's crazy eyes.

"Just you wait, my beautiful joker. Your little jester will return and make you mine!" Jessie said in a unhinged manner before letting out one final manically laugh."


	12. A new hero?

Episode 12: A new hero?

Lola is in her room working on her face while looking at herself in the mirror. "Beautiful."

Lana enters the room whistling and stopped upon seeing what her sister is doing. "Uh, Lola? Why are you putting in makeup?"

"So I will look good on camera whenever the news reporters shows up. Now keep it down, will you? I'm trying to concentrate." Lola said while still focusing on her makeup and her mirror.

"You really can't be serious, sis. We didn't become heroes just for the fame and glory, we became heroes to protect people! This isn't one of your beauty pageants, sis! This is something serious!" Lana tells Lola only for the latter to still be focused on her makeup and mirror and didn't hear a single thing her sister just told her.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who's the most beautiful heroine in the world?" Lola said to her reflection.

Lana stare at her twin sister with a deadpan look on her face and walked up to Lola and took the mirror out of her hand. "I'm seriously, Lola. This fame stuff has got to go! We are heroes of justice! Not fame! We didn't get our powers and became superheroes so you can look pretty for the cameras. And you know that. So please, just stop treating our job as an way to gain fame and actually think about what makes an hero a hero?"

Lola, still annoyed that Lana took her mirror away from her, stares at her for a bit and sighs. "Fine! I will try. But, it's might be a while until I will kick that habit. So, don't gets your hopes up. Now, can I have my mirror back?"

Just as Lola asked for her mirror back, an alert alarm went off on hers and Lana's watches. "Nope, guess not. Looks like we got work to do!"

Lana toss Lola's mirror on her bed and pulled her sister out of their room to join the rest of their siblings, except Lily, in the upstairs hallway.

"Loki, Liko! Come in! What is going on?" Lori asked the android twins after calling them on her watch.

"There's seems to be a fire over at some restaurant called Jean Juan's French Mex, a bank robbery on 20th street, a prison break out, and a museum break in." Liko answered.

"And there's seems to be a hostage situation over at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home." Loki also answered.

"What?!" The kids shouted in fear.

Oh no! Pop-Pop! Myrtle!" Leni said in a worried tone.

"We got to save them!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Okay guys, here is what we are going to do. Since there are multiple things happening at once and mom took Lily to go get a checkup, we all need to split up in groups of two. Leni, you is with me to help take out that fire. Luna and Luan, you two should stop the bank robbery. Lincoln and Lynn, you two should help the cops location the escaped prisoners and bring them in, Lucy and Lisa, you two should stop whoever is at the library. And Lana, Lola, you two should go save Pop-Pop and the other elderly people at the retirement home from whoever is holding them hostage. Everyone understands what they jobs are?" Lori asked.

"We do but i just have one question. Since our costumes are at the base, how are we supposed to get to base and how are some of us supposed to get to our destinations if mom got Vanzilla?" Lincoln asked. "Also, we still haven't decided on what transportations we should use besides Vanzilla."

"We can worry about the transportations thing later. For now, we need to think of another way to get to base on time to put our costumes on and head out. But how?" Lori wonders as she thinks of an quickly way to the base.

"Wait, didn't Luna once created a portal just by screaming? Maybe she can make another one so we can get to base on time!" Luan suggested as she and the others look at the now panicked Luna.

"Whoa dudes! That was back when we just found out we had powers! I don't know if i can do that again, let alone know if the portal will take us to base." Luna said.

"You gotta try, Luna. We don't have enough time left. Just concentrate, take a deep breath, and imagine the base. Once you got those three down, let out the biggest shout you can make." Lincoln said.

"Okay, i will try." Luna closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and concentrated hard enough while imagining the base. Once doing those things, everyone covered their ears as Luna let out a shout powerful enough to make an portal in their hallway which leads to the base.

"Luna, you did it!" Luan exclaimed excitedly.

"I did! I really did!" Luna said excitedly.

"Alright guys, let's get going! We got people to save!" Lori said with the background becoming something that makes her looks like she is flying in the sky.

"L-kids to the rescue!" Her siblings exclaimed behind her before the background returned to normal as all of them ran into the portal Luna made, except for Lincoln and Lana as the former held back Lana after noticing something about Lola.

"Hey, Lana. I don't know if I'm imagining it or not but was Lola wearing makeup just now?" Lincoln asked.

Lana sighs annoyingly at the mere mention of Lola's makeup and the conversation she had with her. "Yes Lincoln. Lola is wearing makeup. And before you ask why, it's because all she thinks and cares about is getting her face on the news and stuff. That's why she is wearing it."

"But, doesn't she knows that being a hero isn't all about the fame?" Lincoln asked again.

"I told her but I doubt she will go with that idea." Lana replied shortly before entering the portal and joining up with the others.

Lincoln, now a bit annoyed after hearing that Lola thinks that being a hero gets you a lot of fame, followed suit while saying something quietly to himself. "I think we need to have a long talk with Lola about her definition of what a hero is."

Once Lincoln entered the portal and joined up with the others on the other side, it closed up behind him.

* * *

Moments later, Lana and Lola, now as Accelerator and Princess Power, arrived at the retirement center and see a bunch of suspicious cars parked in front of it and hid in front of sign to avoid getting caught.

"Those cars must belong to the scums who got Pop-Pop and the everyone else hostage. Now before we go in there, I want you to remember that we are the heroes of justice, not fame. Got it?" Accelerator asked her sister to remind her of what she told her earlier.

"Ugh, I know! I got your speech the first time you told me it! You don't have to remind me!" Said an annoyed Princess Power.

"I feel like I gonna have to until you get it through your skull. Now with that out of the way, let's go save some elderly people!" Accelerator said as she is ready to recuse the elderly people.

"Wait, don't we need a plan first before we do anything?" Princess Power asked.

Accelerator pauses as she realizes that she was about to rush in without a plan. "Oh right. A plan. Well, I guess we can just find a way to sneak in on them and surprise those crooks." Suddenly, something flew above Accelerator and Princess Power and heads directly straight towards the retirement home, leaving a trail of an red light behind the strange thing. They then see the mysterious figure entering the retirement home and all heck breaks loose. "Or that could happen. Come on, PP! Let's go!"

Accelerator runs towards the building while Princess Power shivered in disgusted by the initials her teammate give her. "Never call me by those initials again." She then flies over to the building and hug against the wall near the door with Accelerator.

"Okay sis, on the court of three we will rush in. 1... 2... 3!" Accelerator and Princess Power entered the building and went into a fighting stance.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUMS!!! OR YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY... Huh?"

Accelerator and Princess Power just stood there silently watching a girl with long orange hair that curls up at the bottom, a green dress with a jeweled diamond crown, red tights, a white belt with a small teal bow in the center, black boots, white earrings, pink makeup, wears a red crystal shard necklace around her neck, and long blue evening gloves tying up the bad guys. "There you go. These evildoers won't be messing with you anymore." The girl said proudly as the grownups cheers for her saving them.

"Thank you for saving us, mysterious stranger. I thought we were done for." Seymour said.

"Said you! I would have taken them out all on my own! But I guess I'll still thank you for the help." Scoots said.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job as a superhero." The mysterious girl said in a sweet and innocent tone which the adults adored until everyone heard Princess Power angrily clearing her throat and look at her and Accelerator who aren't too happy that this so-called hero just shows up and stopped the criminals that they were supposed to stop. "Oh, you two must be from the L-Kids group, right?"

"Yes we are. I'm Princess Power and this is my partner Accelerator. And you are?" Princess Power asked in an angry tone.

"Oh, where are my matters?" The girl walked up to Accelerator and Princess Power and introduced herself while shaking their hands. "Queen Crystalline is my name, and stopping crime is my game. Nice to meet to two!"

After Queen Crystalline stop shaking the twins hands, Princess Power wipes her hand on her costume in disgusted. "Well, 'Queen Crystalline'. My partner and I aren't pleased with the fact that you just showed up and took out these guys for us."

"I was hoping to kick some butt today! But now it's ruined!" Said a grumpy Accelerator.

"I did that? I'm sorry! I didn't know that you wanted to stop them." Queen Crystalline said apologizedly to the twins for what she done. She then starts looking for something to help make it up to them and spots the pudding machine and went to it to get them each a cup of pudding. Once she poured the pudding in the cups, she walked back to the twins and offered the cups to them. "To make it up to you two, I will offer you these cups of pudding. I hope this will cheer you up."

"Are you kidding?! Of course we'll cheer us up! There's no way i will waste a perfect opportunity for some free pudding!" Accelerator exclaimed excitedly as she takes her cup of pudding from Queen Crystalline's hand and begins chowing down on it.

"So, all is forgiven?" Queen Crystalline asked.

"You darn right all is forgiven! Right, partner?!" Accelerator asked Princess Power, who is just angrily staring at Queen Crystalline and silently growls at her, making the crystal heroine confused by this.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the confused Queen Crystalline.

Princess Power then look at the elders behind Queen Crystalline looking at her as well and wonders what is going on. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before grabbing her cup of pudding and takes it out of Queen Crystalline's hand. "Not at all, you. Not at all." She said in a slight bitter tone.

"Splendid! Well now that we are on good terms, I best be on my way. There is much hero work that needs to be done." Queen Crystalline said as she heads towards the door. Before she left, she turned around and waved goodbye to everyone. "Farewell for now, residents of this retirement home! And until we meet again, Accelerator and Princess Power! And oh, you might wanna call the cops to come get these bad guys before they wake up. Just fyi. Oh, the news reporters are here!"

"Really?!" Princess Power exclaimed before running towards the door to see that some a news van parked in front of the retirement home. "Perfect! Time to my pretty little face on TV!" She gets herself peppered up then walked outside to speak with Katherine Mulligan with. Queen Crystalline quickly followed and stands behind Princess Power.

"There she is!" Katherine exclaimed as she and the cameraman runs in Princess Power's direction only to run past her and straight towards Queen Crystalline, much to her shock. "So, you must be the new hero we heard a lot of recently. What's your name, little missy?"

"I glad you asked, Ms. New reporter. My name is Queen Crystalline, Royal Woods newest and kindest super heroine." Queen Crystalline answered in a innocent tone.

"Well, Queen Crystalline. It's a pleasure to meet such a sweet little girl like you. Tell us, since you deemed yourself as Royal Woods newest hero, will there be competition between you and the L-Kids?" Katherine asked.

"Oh no! I never want to get in a competition with them. I want to help them with stopping crime the best way I can. They are what inspired me to become a hero myself. So if the other members of the L-Kids are listening, I want to say thank you for inspiring me to be a hero. You don't know what's it long to have my dream come true!" Queen Crystalline said while tears start falling down her face as she got a little emotional. Katherine, her cameraman, Accelerator, and the residents of the retirement home also got emotional from Queen Crystalline's short speech while Princess Power rolls her eyes in disgust. Queen Crystalline then use her arm to wipe away her tears. "Sorry, i get a little emotional when I say speeches like that. Anyway I best take my leave. But before I do that, there's one more thing I need to say. If there's trouble or the L-Kids needs my assistance, just know that Queen Crystalline is on the scene! Farewell for now." She ends the interview by levitating into the air and flies away.

"You heard it from here, folks. When there's trouble or if the L-Kids needs any help, Queen Crystalline will be on the scene. This is Katherine Mulligan, signing off."

Princess Power watched the new heroine leave and is completely unsure about her. _"I don't know who this Queen Crystalline girl is, but I have a funny feeling about her and she can't be trusted. Just who are you really, Queen Crystalline?" _She asked in her thought before she about to take a bite of her pudding only to soon realized that her cup is no longer in her hand and look for it only to find out that Accelerator has eaten her pudding, which anger her.

Accelerator notices how angry her sister is and smiled nervously. "Oops. Sorry sis. Didn't know if you wanted it or not."

Princess Power crossed her arms together and have a angry pout look on her face.

* * *

Back at the base, Lola is sitting on the couch with the same pouted face she had at the retirement home and with her arms still crossed and not looking at Lana, Loki, Liko, or Lisa's other robots.

"Come on, sis! I said I was sorry!" Lana said as she tries to get Lola to forgive her but failed as Lola begins mumbling something.

Just then, all of the other siblings entered the cave and sees Lola upset.

"What's up with her?" Lynn asked.

"According to Lana, Lola is upset at her because she ate her pudding she got from the retirement home." Liko said.

"That's all? We got some pudding back at the house." Lynn said.

"It's not that! Well, yes actually, I'm still absolutely livid at Lana for eating my pudding--but that's besides the point! My problem is with that so-called hero that just appeared out of nowhere!" Lola shouted angrily.

"Oh, you mean Queen Crystalline?" Luan asked.

"Yes! First she shows up out of nowhere and took out the crooks that me and Lana was supposed to stop by the way! Then she goes and now she is the talk of the town apparently! I don't know about you, but I don't trust her not one bit." Lola said.

"I don't see why you don't trust her, Lola. She doesn't seem all that bad." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for her, the last escaped prisoner would have gotten away." Lynn tells Lola.

"Or helped me and Luan stop the bank robbers from leaving with a butt load of cash." Luna also tells Lola.

"Or help me and Lisa to stop the chaos at the library from going full blown madness." Lucy also tells Lola.

"See Lola? If she was a bad person, she wouldn't have done all that stuff for us. So, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't trust her, let alone why you shouldn't happen she helped you and Lana out at the retirement home. Unless... Lola, you're not jealous of her, are you?" Lori asked which made the young diva a bit shock by that question.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of her? Just because we're been working our butts off saving people for weeks now and SHE becomes a overnight celebrity out of nowhere? Ha! Ha-Ha! Of course I'm not jealous! I am simply a professional, and therefore refuse to buy into her game of looking so _'s__weet and innocen__t' _in front of the camera and coming up with a rhyming catchphrase like 'Queen Crystalline is on the scene.' Unlike every single other person in town who acts like she's an angel from heaven! And I might have a gut feeling not to trust her, but I am NOT jealous!" Lola said as her right eye twitches and her irises glow a dark pink color alongside a intense aura emits from her, signifying her anger and denial of her being jealous which scared all of her siblings and even Liko and the other robots sans Loki.

"I don't know. That totally sounds like something a jealous person would say." Loki said.

Loki's comment set Lola set and caused her to let out a frustrated and annoyed scream then got off the couch and stormed out of the cave in a fit of rage.

"Yeah, she's definitely jealous of this Queen Crystalline person." Loki chuckles which his sister angrily responded by slapping him in the back of his head only to do no affect to him and soon remember something very important. "Uh, sis? Did you just forget that I'm a android just like you and therefore can't be hurt right?"

Liko just stood there in a embarrassing silence for a moment after just remembering that little detail, then uttered the words, "Dang it."

* * *

Later that night at the Loud house, Lola is sitting on her bed still mildly annoyed by both Loki's comment about her being jealous and the fact that her siblings said nice things about Queen Crystalline and is telling her stuff animals all about it.

"I'm telling you guys! That Queen Crystalline gal is bad news! Not only did she stop the criminals that me and Lana was supposed to stop and stole my spotlight, but my own siblings praised her saying that 'she help us with this' or 'she help us with that' and then they had the audacity to call me jealous! JEALOUS! Why should I be jealous that 'hero'." Lola heard someone knocking on the door. "Who's there?"

The door opens and Lincoln entered the room with a scornful look on his face. "Lola, we need to have a talk. Lana told me earlier about what's your idea of a hero is."

"Lincoln..."

"I don't appreciate that you think that being a hero is so you can gain fame from it. A hero is about helping the people from bad guys and super villains." Lincoln continues.

"Lincoln..."

"I'm just that's need to be said. If you think that being a hero means getting fame then you're not a real hero like the rest of us." Lincoln concluded scolding Lola only to make the young diva exploded in anger and intense aura and is now levitating about her bed.

**"LINCOLN LOUD! I HAVE ALREADY GOT AN EARFUL FROM LANA ABOUT THIS TWICE EARLIER! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" **Lola shouted angrily at her now terrified brother.

"...Can I say one more thing?" Lincoln asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Lana just got out of the bathroom with Hops and the two heads to her room just in time to hear Lola shouted **_"GET OUT!" _**and sees Lincoln being chased out of the room by stuff Lola threw at him via telekinesis.

"Something tells me we might want to sleep in Lincoln's room for tonight." Lana said to Hops, who agrees, as both of them now is afraid to step inside the room and heads towards Lincoln's room.

Lola panted very heavily for a bit before slightly calming down and slowly descends onto her bed. "Tch! Shows him right to anger the mighty Lola Loud."

* * *

The next day, the L-Kids were reported to a call about the Royal Woods Spa is about to collapse at any moment and arrived on the scene in Vanzilla.

"Oh boy. This place does look like it's about to fall at any moment." Wolfpack said as a piece of the building broke apart and fall onto the ground.

"Seems like it. Stopwatch, how many minutes do we have left to save the remaining people trapped inside before the building completely falls apart?" Ms. Diamond asked Stopwatch.

"Judging by the damages, I say we have about a minute or less to save lives." Stopwatch informs Ms. Diamond.

"Then we don't have any time to lose. Everyone, do your best today and save lives!" Ms. Diamond said.

"Right! Let's go L-Kids!" The rest of the L-Kids members exclaimed before all of them got out of the van and ran straight towards the spa.

Before they could even get to the building, they heard a cry out for help and look up to see two small kids, who looks to be around the age of three and one respectively, trapped in an elevator on the top floor. Just then, Queen Crystalline arrived and flies towards the trapped kids.

"Queen Crystalline!" Accelerator exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys! I got the kids trapped in elevator! You guys should get the people trapped inside the building!" Queen Crystalline said to the L-Kids.

"Like I'm about to listen to newbie hero! Especially a newbie hero i don't even trust!" Princess Power said as she takes off to stop Queen Crystalline in her tracks.

"Princess Power, wait!" Ms. Diamond instructed Princess Power to stop but the young diva ignores her.

_"Now it's my chance! I'm not going to let this newbie do what she did yesterday and interfere with our job!" _Princess Power thought to herself. Queen Crystalline was just about to reach the elevator when Princess Power got in between her and the elevator. "Not so fast, Queen Crystalline!"

"Princess Power? What are you doing?" Queen Crystalline asked in shock.

"Look, i don't know who you really are or what's your plans are, but i be darned if I'm going to let someone interfere in our work like you did yesterday again! This is our job! We came here first and we don't need outside help! Except maybe the police, firefighters and paramedics." Princess Power said.

"What are you talking about? Are you still upset about yesterday? Look, i said i was sorry!" Queen Crystalline said with a bit of annoyance.

Princess Power then let out a laugh. "Oh no, sweetheart. It not just about that. I just don't like you and finding a hard time trusting you. Heck, even my gut don't like you and if it don't like you, that means that you aren't worth trusting. So, why don't you do yourself and everyone a favor and leave it to the professionals?" Princess Power asked after stated her reasons why she doesn't like nor trust Queen Crystalline.

"Okay, i get it. You don't like me. But I'm not going anywhere until those kids and those people are safe." Queen Crystalline said to Princess Power, who wasn't too keen to what Crystalline told her. Because of this, Princess Power became easily enraged and her aura begins to leak out.

"Did you not just hear me? I said GO AWAY!" Princess Power shouted and lets out a shockwave that caused the whole spa resort to violently shake and fall apart, as well as causing the elevator to also fall with the kids still in it. "Uh oh..."

Queen Crystalline and Princess Power rushes towards the falling elevator with Queen Crystalline laying on top of it and Princess Power flies to the bottom of it and hold it to begrudgingly buy Queen Crystalline some time to save the two kids.

"Okay, now to use this." Queen Crystalline put both of her hands on each side of her crown and closed her eyes to concentrate. Once she concentrated hard enough, the jeweled diamond in the center of her crown started to glow and fires out a concentrated psionic beam from it and use it to lift a piece of the elevator to make an opening for her. Once she created an entrance wide enough to fit through, she leaps inside the elevator and a few feet in front of the two small and frightened kids. "It's okay. I'm here to recuse you both. We don't have enough time so I want you two to trust me and hold onto me so we can get out in time before the building caves in."

"And make it fast! I don't think I can't I can hold on any longer! I can feel the building really falling apart here!" Princess Power shouted from the background.

With no other option left for them, the kids runs towards Queen Crystalline and hold onto her tightly on both sides. "All set?" Queen Crystalline asked the two kids, who responded by nodded their heads. "Okay, come to get out of here."

Queen Crystalline flew out the elevator with the kids using the entrance she created a minute prior and take them to a safe place away from the building. Princess Power sees that Queen Crystalline succeeded in recusing the kids and let go of the elevator and files away from it and flies away as the elevator falls straight down. The other members of the L-Kids made it out of the building with the remaining people that was trapped inside it and runs to a safe place away from the building as it finally breaks apart and collapses onto the ground, creating a huge cloud of dust and debris.

Once the dust finally clears, the some civilians who were once trapped are being put in ambulances to be checked for any injuries while some reunited with their families and loved ones like the two kids Queen Crystalline saved finally being united with their parents.

"Nothing says a job well done than seeing people safe and sound and being reunited with their loved ones." Queen Crystalline said as she is happy to see the two kids with your parents again then looked at Princess Power. "Me and you make a great team. You know, besides that augment we had and you nearly killed all of those people including those kids."

"Okay, first off, the whole reason that happened was because you didn't go away when I told you to. Second off, just because we helped each other, doesn't make us friends or a team. I still don't trust you and I probably never will. I don't know what you're really after but once I found out who you really are and what is your endgame, I will find a way to make everyone know how much of a faker you are." Princess Power warned Queen Crystalline before walking off.

"Ouch. So much for becoming friends." Queen Crystalline said with an hurt look on her face from Princess Power's hurtful words. But then she heard the news reporters calling out for you to come talk to them about her heroic deed, which cheered her up. "Oh! The reporters are here! Can't wait to tell them about my good deed today."

Princess Power turns around to see Queen Crystalline going through the news reporters and let out a sigh in disgust and rolls her eyes. She then looks away from her and was about to walk away again until she heard a shattering sound beneath her feet and see that she has stepped on a small crystal shard and picked up a part of it to observe it closely.

"This is strange. This is the second time this week where we found these strange crystals." Princess Power overhears a cop talking to his partner about the strange crystals. "Where you think they are coming from?"

"I don't know but whatever or whoever is creating them needs to be stopped before something like this happens again. It's bad enough that we have to do a lot of paperwork for all those other things that has been happening recently like that Atomica person or that Hyena kid or stuff like that. Not to mention that we haven't caught that Pokerface creep yet. Then again, neither did those L-Kids and they are supposed to have superpowers but yet, they can't bring in one guy who has no superpowers and only weapons are throwing cards and a poker stick of some sort. And they call themselves heroes." The cop's partner said, which made Princess Power a bit upset by his comment about the team.

"Cut them some slack. They're just kids and they're still new to this heroing thing. Come on, let's go back to base and sees if anyone can identify this weird crystal." The cop said before heading towards his car with his partner walking with him.

"Tch! I don't care if they are still new to this or not, they are still kids and has no reason to be interfering with stuff like this. And if one of them didn't create that shockwave, those trapped civilians would have died." The cop's partner concluded , not knowing that Princess Power was listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Jerk." Princess Power utters silently to the cop's partner before looking back at the shattered crystal piece in her hand again. "So this this the second time these crystals showed up, huh?" She then looked at Queen Crystalline and stares at her suspiciously and wonders if these crystals and her are somehow connected. "I wonder..."

Princess Power then hear someone angrily clearing their throat behind her. Knowing what that means, she slowly turned behind and sees her ten siblings looking at her with disappointing and angry faces. "Hey guys... What's with the angry looks?"

"You tell us. What the heck happened back there? People are saying that you caused the building to collapse even faster before you made a soundwave during some arguement you had with Queen Crystalline. Is that true?" Ms. Diamond asked the young princess heroine.

Princess Power was hesitant to answer her sister's question due to fear of getting yelled at or scolded some more. But knowing that the building nearly collapsed on everyone earlier, she confesses. "Yes, it is true. But the reason why that happened was because she wouldn't leave earlier when I told her to leave so she wouldn't interfere with our job."

All of her siblings chastise her for her actions and behavior towards Queen Crystalline.

"Princess Power, what you have done is literally unacceptable! Do you realize how many lives you would have costed because if your actions, our lives included? And for what? Some unknown beef you have with Queen Crystalline? Because of some unknown paranoia you have? From what I seen so far, all Queen Crystalline has done so far was to help us save the day. That's all. You need to let go of this paranoia you have towards Queen Crystalline and give her some time. She's doing the best she can." Ms. Diamond said.

"But..."

"No buts! Either you do what I told you or I'm afraid we will have to kick you from the team." Ms. Diamond told Princess Power which made her shocked, speechless and a bit hurt as she wasn't expecting one of her siblings to tell her that.

"You got to understand sis that we do what's right because it's right. That is what makes people like us and Queen Crystalline heroes. Right, Tigerclaw?" Accelerator asked.

"I couldn't say it better myself, Accelerator." Tigerclaw agreed.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to base and call it a day." Ms. Diamond said as she and everyone else, except Princess Power, head to the van.

Princess Power glances over at Queen Crystalline, with her back turned to Princess Power, and gets a little upset at her. "Just you wait, Queen Crystalline. One of these days I will prove my siblings and everyone in Royal Woods that you are not who you seem to be." She said quietly then leaves to join up with her siblings.

Unbeknownst to her, Queen Crystalline overheard everything from Ms. Diamond and some of the other members and make an devilish smile on her face. "Hehehe! Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Moments later, the L-Kids arrived at their base and is once again greeted by Loki and Liko upon entering.

"Welcome back, everyone! How did today's recuse mission go?" Liko asked.

"Almost terribly. And we have Lola to thanks for that." Said an spiteful Lynn.

"Yeah! She almost costed us our recuse and our lives, as well as the civilians! And all because she got upset because Queen Crystalline didn't leave when she told her to." Luan replied also spiteful.

"And i told her that either she drop the paranoia or she will have to leave the team. We can't have another recuse mission almost going south because of her distrust towards Queen Crystalline." Lori said.

"Wow. If that what jealousy does to a person, then I don't want to be jealous." Loki said.

"Me neither." Liko replied. "So, what are you going to do now that you all aren't doing anything?"

"Well, since we never really decided on what other ways of transportation we should use instead of Vanzilla, I guess we can do that. Though, I think Luna should be our new transporter." Lori suggested.

"Not going to happen dude." Luna said as she looks at Lori with an exasperated look.

"Fine. Anyone else has an different idea on how we are getting around?" Lori asked.

"Oh! Oh! I just thought of something! What if we made a vehicle similar to the High Roller with a similar system to it? We can call it the Turbo-charger!" Lincoln suggested excitedly.

Lana gasped at the idea of a truck similar to the High Roller. "Our very own monster truck? That will be super sweet! And we can add extra things into it!" Lana exclaimed.

Her other siblings, except for Lola due to her thinking about something, also starting to like the idea.

"Then it's settled. The L-Kids is going to have their very own superhero vehicle!" Lori announces as her siblings minus Lola cheers and leaves with her to another room.

Loki and Liko notices that Lola hasn't left with the others.

"Lola? Are you okay? You didn't go with the others." Liko said a bit worried.

"Maybe what the others said about her must have really gotten to her." Loki guessed as Lola snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was thinking about something." Lola said to the two androids before noticing that her siblings are gone. "Where did everyone else go?"

"They just went to the other room." Liko answered.

"I see." Lola dug in her pocket, took out the shattered crystal shard and tossed it to Loki, who almost dropped it. "I want you two to look into that crystal shard and find out what kind of crystal it is. And while you at it, I want you to find out who Queen Crystalline is."

"What, why? Didn't your siblings scolded you for your distrust towards her?" Loki questioned.

"Yes, they did. But, I really want to know who she is and I will not rest until i discover the truth about her. Now get to work and stop asking questions!" Lola demanded before going to the other room to join with the others.

"That girl got some serious issues." Loki remarked.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY****.**

Loki and Liko are sitting by the supercomputer looking at something on it when they see Lola walking in.

"Well, did you find anything interesting on the crystal shard I give you or Queen Crystalline yet?" Lola asked while walking towards the androids.

"Yes actually. While we were analyzing this crystal shard you give us, we found out that this shard is connected to the crystal necklace Queen Crystalline has around her neck which peaked our curiously." Liko said.

"So we did some research on that crystal necklace and this is what we found." Loki clicked to a article site showing the crystal necklace for Lola to see. "It said that this crystal grants the wearer powers beyond their wildest dreams. One of such is the ability to create more crystal and manipulate them in any shape the wearer see fits. It any also grant them the ability of flight, telekinesis, and even make them in a telepath. The rest is classified apparently."

"Fun fact. The necklace itself was stolen from a jewelry store the day before Queen Crystalline made her debut. Saying this is just a coincidence seems unlikely. My best guess is that she most likely was the one who stole the necklace and made a mess there after that." Liko said.

"So, she stole this necklace, huh? Looks like Queen Crystalline isn't as innocent as everyone thought she was." Lola suddenly gets an idea. "Hey, I have a question. Did Lisa installed a built-in camera or something inside the both of you?"

Liko and Loki look at each other wondering why Lola asked them that then look back at her. "We think she did. Why?" Liko asked.

"Because we are going to expose a faker." Lola replied with a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Queen Crystalline is standing on top of a roof of a building trying to decide what to stage an 'rescue situation'. "Hmmm, what to go for?" She kept looking and looking until she spotted her prize: a window washer's platform. This makes her make a demonic grin as she makes a bow and arrow out of crystal and aims it directly at the cables to the platform. "Bingo!"

She is gearing to shoot the arrow at the cables. But just as she was about to let go of the bow's string, a familiar voice froze Queen Crystalline in her track. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?" She looks up in the sky to see Lola, now in her Princess Power outfit, levitating above her.

"You! How did you find me?" Queen Crystalline asked in shock.

"You is standing on top of a building holding onto a bow and arrow made out of crystal. Wasn't that hard to spot you." Princess Power replied. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here for. I am here to put you behind bars for the crimes you committed!"

"What crimes? I didn't commit no crime!" Queen Crystalline retorted.

"Uh, yes you did! You were the one who destroyed that spa resort and were the one who stole that necklace from a jewelry store the day before your arrival!" Princess Power tells Queen Crystalline.

Queen Crystalline was not pleased with the fact that Princess Power found out about her crimes then she bitterly laughed. "Heheheheheh... Well, you figured me out. I don't know how you did so quickly but you did. Unfortunately, this is where I get rid of you." She then aim her bow towards Princess Power and fires the arrow at her.

"Uh oh..." Princess Power dodges the oncoming crystal arrow and smugly looks down at Queen Crystalline. "Ha! Was that the best you had?!"

"Oh no. There's more where that came from." Queen Crystalline smugly replied as she now has three arrows on the bow's string. She fires all three arrows at Princess Power, prompting her to dodge them as well.

Princess Power uses her telekinesis to grab the arrows and launch them back at Queen Crystalline. Queen Crystalline then quickly summons a crystal barrier in front of her to protect her from the arrows. She then uses her crown to fire a beam at Princess Power, freezing her in place then launching her to the left and flies after her.

Once Princess Power broke out of Queen Crystalline's hold, the two clash and engage in aerial combat with each other.

Meanwhile on the ground, the rest of the Loud siblings are driving down the street in Vanzilla.

"You know something. It's kind of weird that Lola went to the base by herself. What made you think she did that?" Lincoln wondered.

"Maybe to get some time to reflect on her actions. Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Queen Crystalline." Lana said as Lori suddenly stop the van and look up at the sky in shock.

"You literally can't be serious..." Lori said flabbergasted.

Everyone else look up at the sky and see Princess Power engaging blows with Queen Crystalline before they lock hands with each other, with their auras increasing drastically.

"I don't know why you trying to expose me for being a fake hero! You're no better than I am! You is only a hero for fame! Admit it! That's why you wanted me out of the picture! That's why you really wanted to bust me! You're just jealous that I was stealing your spotlight!" Queen Crystalline accuses Princess Power of being a fake hero just like her.

"Yeah, maybe I was a bit jealous of you and maybe I do enjoy a little bit of fame from time to time. "Princess Power admits. "But a smart hero told me 'we do what's right because it's right.' That is what a real hero is and that is something I want to be!"

"Is that so? Well, not unless I have something to say about it!" Queen Crystalline headbutts Princess Power in the face and then makes three big sharp crystals out of nowhere and hurl them at Princess Power.

Fortunately, Princess Power stops herself in midair and fires energy blasts at the crystals, destroying them upon colliding with each other and making a misty energy cloud. Queen Crystalline emerged from the other side of the cloud and rammed Princess Power in the stomach with her shoulder, sending her flying elsewhere and then followed suit. Unbeknownst to both of them, Princess Power's siblings watched their encounter.

"I don't know what is going on, but we are going to find out!" Lori pressed her foot on the gas paddle and drives to where Princess Power and Queen Crystalline flew off to.

* * *

A few minutes later at the park, Princess Power hits the ground hard several times before slamming into the slide and falling on her knees after hitting it, severely injuring her.

"Owww! That actually hurt!" Princess Power uses a little bit of strength she has left to get back up only to get trapped in a crystal by Queen Crystalline, leaving her head exposed.

"Ho ho ho ho! Looks like you don't have the strength to free yourself from my crystal. That means, I have won this little fight of our!" Queen Crystalline said proudly as she lands on the ground right in front of Princess Power and expects her. "You know, now that I am looking at you up close, you kind of remind of that brat who kept one upping me in every beauty pageants; Lola Loud."

_"The brat who kept one upping her? Me? What does she mean? I one upped almost every other beauty pageant contestants. Especially... wait." _Princess Power glances at Queen Crystalline with an image of Lindsey Sweetwater appearing on the side of her before the image and Queen Crystalline merged together, which only means... _"I don't believe it! Lindsey Sweetwater is Queen Crystalline!"_

"Oh well, not that it matters." Queen Crystalline said as she summons a crystal spiked mace out of the ground. "What does matters is me knocking you out until you forget everything you know about me and my plan to become famous."

"And what about my teammates? What are you going to do about them when they find out about your little secret?" Princess Power asked.

"Then I will do the same to them. I mean, how hard would it be to take out ten other members? They will be no match for my powers! Especially with this crystal necklace I stole and this jeweled crown I won at a pageant not that long ago." Queen Crystalline said.

"But what about the people? Do you at least care for them? How do you think they will feel about this?" Princess Power asked.

"Do you think I care about those stupid civilians? Ha! Don't make me laugh! They are merely just pawns to my plans. I don't care for them or their safety. I'm only in it for the fame. Now if you don't mind, it's time for me to knock your lights out!" Queen Crystalline lift the mace above her head to knock Princess Power out but quickly notices her smirking weakly at something. "What? Why are you smirking for?"

Just then, she felt someone breathing on her and slowly glances behind her and see ten angry heroes behind her.

"Oh..." Queen Crystalline glances over at the mace and hides it behind her back and smiles nervously. "Hey, lovely day we are having right?" She laughs nervously which only upset them even more. "You're not going to attack me, are you?"

The L-Kids wordlessly charge at the fake hero with their powers on full display and beaten her to submission.

"Queen Crystalline, you are under arrest for endangering the innocent lives of many civilians and for stealing an priceless necklace from a jewelry store!" Tigerclaw said.

"You have no prove that I did neither of those stuff!" Queen Crystalline denies her actions.

"Actually, we do. We literally heard everything you just said and this is proof of it." Ms. Diamond shows Queen Crystalline a video someone uploaded not that long ago of her revealing her to Princess Power her actions and what kind of person she really is.

"Dangit." Queen Crystalline said in defeat.

* * *

Later, two cops put Queen Crystalline in the back of the car, got in, and drove off with Queen Crystalline yelling something barely audible at the L-Kids.

"Huh. I guess you were right to be paranoid about her. I didn't think she was a cruel person only want to be a hero to get fame." Wolfpack said. "I think we should be more careful in figuring out who's a real hero and who's a fake. I'm just glad whoever uploaded that video did so. Though, I do wonder who was that person?"

"Do you mean persons?" A voice spoken from behind the L-Kids, making everyone to turn around and see Loki and Liko standing behind them.

"You? It was you two that uploaded that video?" Wolfpack asked.

"Yep. Lola requested us to video everything Queen Crystalline said or did just so we can upload it on social media using our watch and expose her to everyone. And I say it worked out quite nicely." Liko said proudly.

"It really did. And I'm glad it is over." Princess Power said.

"Not quite. Some of us want to hear you say the magic words." Loki said.

"What magic words?" Princess Power asked confusedly before noticing the smirk on Loki's face, prompting her to sigh in regret. Fine, I'm sorry that I was also being a hero for fame and I promise I won't do it again. Honestly, after everything Queen Crystalline said, I don't think think that would suit me well."

"Well, at least you learned your lesson. Come on, let's go get you heal up and we can go to the mall or something." Ms. Diamond said as her siblings cheers.

"Guess our work here is done. Wanna have a race back to the cave?" Loki asked.

Liko thinks about it for a bit before slyly smiling at her brother and gets a head start, catching him off guard.

"No fair! You're cheating!" Loki exclaimed angrily before running to catch up with his sister as they race to the base.


End file.
